Thunder Rolls
by sheilabes
Summary: They thought it was over. They thought they'd be okay now but Sam and Dean Winchester thought wrong. Alanya was coming back and he was angry. Will the brothers be able to escape or will this be the end?
1. prequel

Here is the third installment of the Lightning Strikes Stories. I hope you enjoy.

Sheila

Prequel (18 years ago)

"I'm coming dad," said a sixteen year old Jack. They had decided to take a ride into town. He lived in the country with his dad and mom, and they would ride into town about once a week to get supplies and run errands.

Jack was a happy kid. His mom and his dad were happily married. They had their problems just like everybody, but they loved each other and they loved Jack.

"Where's your mother," asked Kevin. Jacks dad.

"She's coming. She has to change her shoes or something," said Jack.

"She just changed her shoe's," said Kevin.

"Well she's changing them again," replied Jack, rolling his eyes. "Why are women like that anyway," he asked.

"If you find an answer to that son, let me know and you'll be rich. I can't figure them out."

"An answer to what?" asked Laura, who was Jack's mother.

"Uh nothing ," said Kevin and grinned at his son. All three climbed into the car and headed to town. They took care of all there errands and was heading back home. They didn't see the truck coming from the other direction. They crashed into the truck, killing Jack's mother instantly. Jack and Kevin wasn't hurt, except for a few cuts and bruises, but Laura's head went through the windshield and the blow killed her instantly...

"I don't want to dad," said Jack. "You don't need to get mixed up in that stuff. He's bad news, please," but Kevin slapped his son hard across the face. How Jack longed for the days when they were a family. When he had his mom and his dad, and they were happy. Since she had died a year ago his father had changed. He began to drink. He had gotten mean and began beating up on his son just because he could. Jack was 17 years old, and his dad had gotten mixed up in the occult. He started to worship this demon called the destroyer.

Jack had always been a special child. He had abilities. He could move things with his mind, and he could call fire down from the sky. He used to think it was cool, but one day when he was younger he called it down. His dad had been working on his boat and Jack had gotten mad at something and called the fire down. Lightning struck his dad's boat, and his dad had been in the boat not 20 minutes before. Jack would have killed him, if he had done that earlier. He decided not to ever use his powers again, but the last year, his father would make him practice, expecting him to join up with the destroyer when he turned 18 years old.

"No dad, I don't want any part of him. I don't want any part of these powers. I don't want to hurt anybody dad. The destroyer tortures and kills people. I don't want to have any part of that. You need to stay away from him." It was the same story over and over. Jack would plead and beg his father to stop and he always ended up getting the crap beat out of him for his efforts.

"You will do as your told Jack. You will practice using your powers so you can develop them, and when you're 18 years old, you will join your powers to Alanya's and become a follower. Do you understand me!" said Kevin. "Now I want you to practice." They had the conversation in the attic and Kevin left and locked Jack inside.

"Dad," yelled Jack. "Please let me out!" His dad never would answer and he would wonder how long he would keep him locked up this time. Sometimes he would leave him locked up for days without food and wouldn't let him out until he practiced using his abilities. Because of that, Jack, to this day did not like small spaces.

The night of his 18th birthday party, Jack went to bed early. He had stopped having parties a long time ago. His father had been serving Alanya for two long and terrifying years. He had become totally obssessed with him and what he could give him. He craved the power that Alanya gave him. He thirsted for it. What Jack didn't know, was that in order for his father to take the next step he had to offer up a sacrifice to the demon. That sacrifice was his son.

"Jack," yelled Kevin as he pounded on his son's door. "Get up and open this damn door."

"Why," asked Jack afraid. "Where are we going?"

"To the cave," answered his father. "You'll be 18 at midnight son and it's time."

"No, dad," yelled Jack. "I'm not going to do that. I don't want any part of Alanya or these powers." This infuriated his father and he kicked the door in and stared at his son. His eyes were black and unfocused.

Jack jumped straight up in the bed and tried his best to get away from his father. He was afraid of what he was going to do. Kevin stalked over and jerked his son to his feet, pulling him toward the door. "Come on!"

"No Dad, please," yelled Jack, but Kevin hit him hard knocking him down. Jack began to fight but Kevin was bigger and stronger than his son, and he hit him again, dazing him. He jerked him back on his feet and tied his hands behind his back. He shoved him toward the door and out into the night. They walked the two miles to the cave, Jack struggling all the way. When they reached the cave his dad shoved him inside.

"Hello Jack," said Alanya. "Are you ready to join your powers with mine? I can give you the world Jack. I can give you anything you want. Anything Jack, just for joining me."

"No," yelled Jack. "I don't want any part of you or these powers. I don't plan on ever using them again. I will not join up with you!"

"Then you'll die!" said Alanya angrily and threw him back against the wall, using only his mind. He chained his hands and his feet. Jack looked at Kevin, fear on his face. "Dad please!" he said, but Kevin wouldn't listen. He bowed down to Alanya and said, "I give my son to you as a sacrifice. He belongs to you now Alanya," said Kevin and Alanya grinned.

"No!" yelled Jack as Alanya walked over to him and touched his head. Pain shot through his mind and he cried out in agony.

"Join me Jack!" said Alanya.

"NO!" yelled Jack. Alanya held his hand up in front of Jack and squeezed it into a fist in front of his face. He screamed as his heart began to pound inside his chest.

"Dad please. He's going to kill me!" Jack began to hyperventilate. He felt like Alanya had a hold of his heart and was squeezing it. Something snapped inside Kevin as he watched his son being tortured and suddenly he was sorry for everything. Kevin could also move things with his mind and he yelled, "NO!" He pushed Alanya back away from his son, with his mind and made the cuffs fall off of his hands and feet.

"Run son!" yelled Kevin, and Jack ran. Bars came up across the cave opening and Alanya knocked Kevin backward, almost breaking his neck. He grabbed Jack and shoved him back against the wall.

"Alanya please," said Kevin. Alanya looked at him, then turned to Jack.

"I'll give you a choice. You leave now and I'll let you live. I will leave you alone, but if you ever try to stand up to me or come against me in any way, the deals off. Do you understand."

Jack nodded. Alanya lowered the bars and Jack ran. He turned and saw Alanya totally overtake his father until he was consumed. Jack became angry. He ran to the truck and grabbed some explosives. He ran back and blew the cave up trapping Alanya inside. Jack walked away. He never looked back. He got in the truck and drove to another city. He paid his way through medical school and became a doctor. He vowed to always help people. He told everyone that his father had died in an accident, because who would believe the truth anyway.

Five years after he had graduated medical school he came back to his home town, and his old home and sat up a practice there and in the small hospital in town, but he never used his powers again and never went back to the cave, until five months ago, that is, when two brothers came into the emergency room needing help, and two cop friends asked him for it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. I decided to start out with a bang. Hope you all enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 1

"I asked you a question," said Alanya. "You know to answer me when I ask you a question. Did you miss me?"" Jack glared at him. He was inside the light, darkness all around and Alanya was in there with him. He didn't know if he was in a room, or a cave or just a dark void, because he couldn't see past the light, all he knew was that he was back with Alanya, and he was not happy about it at all.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Alanya circled Jack, who also circled with him, careful to keep eye contact. There was no way that he was going to turn his back on him.

"What do you want Alanya," asked Jack. "Why am I here?"

"Right now I want you to answer my question," said Alanya.

"Did I miss you," asked Jack. "Yeah I missed you. About like I would miss the plague," said Jack sarcastically. Alanya slapped him hard across the face. Jack winced but refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out.

"Is that any way to speak to your father," he asked. Jack's eyes went cold. He looked Alanya in the face and said, "You are not my father you son of bitch, you killed him."

"You're father wanted what I could give him, unlike you you little bastard. You turned your back on me and that made you my enemy."

"I did not turn my back on you. You have to follow somebody before you can turn your back on them and I never followed you. You killed my father. I never wanted any part of you, so how could I turn my back on you." Jack was still circling with Alanya inside the circle of light.

"What do you want," he asked angrily.

"What do I want," asked Alanya. "I want you Jack. I want the brothers. I want those two cops and I even hear that daddy Winchester is in town. You have all made things so easy for me," said Alanya. "Everybody right here all at one time. Mine for the taking. I'm coming back,\ Jack and when I do, you're going to want to watch out. It want be as easy to get rid of me as it was the last time."

"I will not let you hurt them Alanya." said Jack dangerously.

"I've already hurt one of them. I've already had Sam back inside the light. He's already beginning to have problems again."

"Sam's going to be ok," said Jack. Alanya just laughed.

"Sam's weak and exhausted right now. The rest of you are too, but my brother did a good job on him. He's usually pretty strong, but by the time I get through with him, he'll do whatever I say. He'll kill his brother. We all know that the biggest way to hurt Dean is to hurt Sam, and vice versa. The loyalty those two have for each other is sickening. It turns my stomach. John is all mine, and you, Bryan and Tony..." Alanya trailed off leaving Jack with all kinds of scenario's running through his mind. "Sam is weak Jack. He'll be easy."

"You're not going to touch him Alanya," said Jack in a low voice.

"I've already touched him Jack. Didn't he just try to blow his brother away with a machine gun?" Jackn't didn't answer, but he bit his bottom lip nervously and Alanya knew he was getting scared.

"The thing about human's Jack, is that if you make them tired and exhausted long enough, you can control them. Right now Sam's very tired and exhausted, plus he's hurt. He can still just barely walk after the drug he recieved. Yes, Jack. Sam's tired and exhausted and he's here." Alanya laughed and raised his hand.

"JACK!" yelled Sam. Jack whirled around. "Oh God, no," said Jack. Sam was in another circle of light across the room. He turned back to Alanya and said, "Let him go. I'll stay but let him go. He can't go through this right now. Please."

"No. You don't have anymore choices Jack. I told you that last time. I'm going to use you both to bring me back. My brother also," said Alanya.

"You're brother? We don't even know where Victor is." said Jack.

"Victor is dead," answered Alanya matter of factly.

"What? Dead?" said Jack. 

"Yes. My brother was through with him. He failed us. My brother brought him back here, fed off him and then killed him. It was a very painful death. I enjoyed watching it. He should have listened when you all told him that my brother was not his friend. Now he's free to possess someone else. Guess who that's going to be?" Jack shook his head in shock and disbelief.

The soul collector stepped into the light. "Hello Jack," he said. Jack backed up. "NO," he said. He backed up against the wall and cried out as the electricity burned his back. Alanya lowered the wall and threw Jack up against another wall, pinning him there.

"Jack!" yelled Sam as Alanya walked up to him. "Shut you're mouth Sam. Don't say a word." Sam closed his mouth and looked on in horror as Alanya walked up to Jack.

"I'm waiting Jack. I'm waiting for you to use your powers against me. What are you waiting for? I told my brother that what he did to try to control you wouldn't work on you. I told him that his little isolation chamber wouldn't work. You're to strong for that."

Alanya grabbed Jack around the throat with one hand and squeezed, effectively blocking his airway. His eyes began to glow. Jack shoved him back with his mind causing Alanya to let go, but this only made him angrier and he ran back up and grabbed him again. "I know what will work though," he said.

"What," asked Jack struggling to try to get away.

"The same thing that controlled your father!" said Alanya. "THIS!!!" Alanya's eyes bore into Jack's head and he screamed in agony as fire shot through his brain. Alanya continued. The soul collector laughed. "Go big brother," he said.

"You can't come...back...Alanya," said Jack. "There...is...nobody to...conjure you..." Jack couldn't breath and his head was beginning to get fuzzy as Alanya continued.

Alanya bore into Jack's brain harder with his mind and he screamed again. "I don't need to be conjured Jack. I just need a vessel, and I have you."

"No!" yelled Jack, but Alanya entered his head.

"NO! JACK!!!" yelled Sam and Jack woke up with a start, almost screaming and sweating profusely. He shook his head and began breathing very hard. He focused and realized he was in a hotel room.

"Hey!," said Bryan. "You ok." He was very concerned for his friend. Jack immediately looked at Sam. "Jack!" said Bryan running up to him and grabbing his shoulders. Jack broke away. "What's wrong with Sam," he said.

"Nothing, that a little R and R won't take care of. He's asleep." said Bryan. Jack ran over to check on him. "Sam," he said. Sam didn't answer. "He's not asleep, he's unconscious."

"What!" said Bryan putting down his coffee cup and rushing over.

"How long has he been out," asked Jack nervously.

"Jack," said Tony also beginning to get concerned. "What-?

"How long!" yelld Jack cutting Tony off.

"About 30 minutes," said Bryan. "He said he wanted to take a nap. Why?"

"Oh God," said Jack again. "He's not taking a nap." Jack stood up and began to sway. He had to hold on to the wall to keep fron falling. He shook his head to clear his mind, and looked at his friends in fear. "He's not taking a nap." he said again. 


	3. Chapter 2

So what's wrong with Jack? Was it a dream or not? Is Alanya really coming back? Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Sam!" said Jack swaying again. Bryan ran over to his friend.

"Jack," he said and caught him before he fell down. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Wake Sam up," said Jack grabbing his head.

"Jack," said Bryan.

"Please," said Jack and sat down with Bryan's help. He was so dizzy and he could hardly focus. "Jack," said Bryan, "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Wake Sam up," said Jack. Tony walked over to Sam.

"Sam," he said shaking him a little. Sam groaned and opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" Sam looked at Tony and then at Bryan and Jack.

"Yeah I'm ok," said Sam. "I was tired so I took a nap. What's wrong?"

"You sure you feel ok," said Jack standing back up and walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Sam. "I'm just tired. Why?"

"Where are Dean and John," asked Jack.

"They went to get some food. We were running low." Jack nodded. "Where are they?"

"They went to town Jack. To buy food. Didn't you hear me?"

"Go get them," said Jack.

"Jack they'll be here soon," said Tony. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tony just go get them and bring them back here. Please," said Jack. Tony nodded. "Ok, Jack, Ok," he said. "I'll be back." He rushed out and climbed in the car to go but saw John and Dean coming back. He got back out and ran over to John's truck.

"What's wrong," said Dean, jumping out, a look of worry on his face.

"I don't know," said Tony. "Something's wrong with Jack." All three ran inside the house.

"Jack," said John. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to stay together. We don't need to separate," he said.

"I know," said Dean. "We just went to get some groceries, ok. Jack it's been two moths since anything has happened. What's wrong?" Jack looked around at his friends. They all seemed to be ok, even Sam, so he relaxed a little.

"I guess I just had a dream," said Jack.

"Again," said Bryan. "How many have you had in the last two months?"

"One or two a night. Sometimes more," replied Jack. "It just seemed so real this time."

"You need to get some rest Jack, and stop worrying so much about everybody else. You want to take care of us and that's good," said John, "but you need to take care of yourself too."

"Dad's right," said Dean. "We haven't heard from Victor or the soul collector in over two months. Things have been pretty quiet."

"Victor's dead," said Jack matter of factly and then winced at the look in Dean's eyes.

"What?" said Sam. "How do you know that?"

"Alanya told me," said Jack. Everybody looked at him.

"Alanya," said Dean and shuddered involuntarily at the mention of the name. "When the hell did you see him?" He was beginning to get angry and Jack knew it.

"Calm down Dean," said Bryan. "Don't even start," but Bryan wanted to know too.

"He was in my dream. He told me that Victor failed his brother, so the collector brought hm down to where they were, fed off him, and then killed him. I don't think it was a dream," said Jack and looked at everybody. "I think it really happened. I think I was really there with him. It didn't seem like a dream." He looked over at Sam who was beginning to rub his head again. Dean noticed it too.

"Sam, you ok," asked his brother. Sam didn't answer which made Dean nervous.

"Sam," he said again.

"He was there to," said Jack.

"What!" said Dean.

"That's why I was worried about him when I woke up. Alanya had him back in that damn circle of light. He had me in one to," said Jack. "I really don't think it was a dream." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John looked at Jack and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. He was also getting angry. Jack raised his hands in front of him when he looked in John's eyes. "When were you going to tell us," he said in a low voice.

"It just happened John. Just now. While you and Dean were out getting the groceries. I'm not keeping anything from you, I swear. I told Tony to go get you, but you had already came back." Jack waited. John nodded and let him go.

"OK. I'm sorry," said John. "I'm just a little nervous about my boy's. I've never met Alanya, but from what Dean's told me, he's bad news."

"He is," said Dean. "He makes the soul collector look like a walk in the park. What else did Alanya say?"

"I don't know. I don't remember," said Jack beginning to rub his own head.

"You ok," asked Bryan and Jack nodded but he looked tired and out of it to him. "Why don't you try to get some rest?"

"I will, but first I want to check everybody out first," he replied walking over to Tony. "How's the hand?" Tony held it out for Jack to see and moved his fingers. "OK, almost like new." said Tony. Jack nodded. He looked at Tony and grinned, then took a deep breath and turned to Bryan.

"Hold up your shirt Bryan," said Jack.

Bryan frowned. "For what?" Jack shook his head. "I want to check your ribs." said Jack.

"My ribs are fine," said Bryan. "I don't need you to check them." He backed up. Tony, Dean and Sam just grinned.

"He's a bad patient," Sam told his dad.

"Always has been. He don't like doctors," said Tony.

"I see," said John and began to grin himself as Jack backed Bryan against the sink.

"LIft up your shirt Bryan. I want to make sure they're healing ok," said Jack.

"I'm fine Jack. It's been two months."

"I know that, but it takes ribs longer to heal. I need to see." said Jack.

"No,' said Bryan. "Would you stop that," he said as Jack attempted to raise his shirt up himself.

"Bryan do what the man says. You know he's not going to get any rest until he checks you," says Tony.

Bryan took a deep breathe. "Fine," he said exasperated. "Why the hell couldn't you have become a cop instead of a damn doctor." Jack raised his eyebrows and reluctantly Bryan lifted his shirt. Jack felt around and decided they were healing up nicely, even though he still winced when Jack pressed on them. The bruise had almost completely faded. Jack nodded.

"Satisfied," asked Bryan, lowering his shirt.

"Yeah I am," said Jack. He checked Sam and Dean and decided to lay down for awhile himself. He didn't see Sam grab his head. Nobody did.

"Rest Jack," said Bryan and Jack closed his eyes. Everybody went outside to the peir on the lake to let him sleep.

"Hello again Jack," said Alanya. Jack's eyes shot opened, and he was back inside the dark place pinned to the wall, with Alanya standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want," said Jack, struggling to get away. Alanya walked over to him and grabbed him around the throat squeezing.

"BE STILL!" he said and squeezed harder. Jack went still and began gasping to breathe. He felt like Alanya was going to crush his windpipe, so he didn't move. Alanya eased up on the pressure a little so Jack could talk.

"It wasn't a dream Jack," said Alanya. "It happened. You were here and so was Sam. He starting to rub his head again, isn't he? He's starting to get the headaches. The images will begin again, and they'll be worser than ever before. So will the pain Jack and he won't be able to rest. When he's exhausted again, he'll do what I say."

"Leave him alone, Alanya," said Jack. "He can't go through anything like that right now."

"Yes, I know." said Alanya. "It's going to be fun to watch and as for you, I'm just going to possess you!" Alanya's eyes began to glow and he bore into Jack's head with them. Jack cried out in agony and gasped when the soul collector joined them.

"My turn," said the collector. Alanya grinned and let go. "Enjoy little brother. Make it count. When he wakes up next time I'll be there with him. Inside him and then the fun will begin all over again. You won't get away this time Jack. They'll all die. That's a promise, but only after I'm through torturing them. With me and my brother, none of you will stand a chance. You won't know what hit you." Alanya laughed as the collector walked over.

"I have a good idea," said the collector. "I can make him stay here for awhile. Want to take turns? That way when we've finished with him he won't be able to escape."

"Sounds good to me," said Alanya. "Not to long though. We don't want the others to get suspicious, not yet. Oh and Jack, my brother the soul collector has a name. You can call him Lothos. Let's play shall we?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the ones that have read and reviewed this story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 4

The collector walked over to where Jack was pinned. 

"No, " said Jack as he began to struggle again. Lothos grinned. "String him up brother dear," he said and Alanya let go of him. Jack fell in a heap to the floor and then without even touching him, Alanya picked him back up and chained his hands to the ceiling of what Jack now knew as a large room.

"Damn," said Lothos. "Always did want to be able to do that. So tell me Alanya, do you want this one or Sam?"

Alanya looked at Jack and then back to Lothos. "I'll let you have Sam. Me and Jack have some old business to take care of. You can try this one out for me if you want to though."

Lothos nodded. "Fine with me." He began to circle Jack. "I'm thirsty Jack and hungry, but this time I will become a part of you. I was going to enter you just like I did Victor, but Alanya will control you. He will enter you. You're going to help us kill your friends."

"I am not going to do that," replied Jack and threw his mind at Lothos shoving him backwards two full steps. Lothos grinned. "You're powers are getting stronger. That's good. We can have more fun that way."

"Stay away from me you freak," said Jack angrily. "Just stay the hell away from me. I will not kill my friends."

"Oh, but you will," said Lothos. "Last time I fed off you, you came real close to killing Tony, remember? You won't have a choice when I do it again."

Jack struggled to get away. He concentrated on the chains that held him and they began to vibrate around his wrist, but before they came loose, Lothos grabbed his head sending fire through his brain. "NO!" cried Jack in agony as the collector continued.

"Stop! Please!" yelled Jack and would have fallen to his knee's if not for the fact that he was chained to the ceiling.

"Don't do this," he yelled. The collector stopped, leaving Jack panting and trying to catch his breathe. Lothos looked at his brother.

"He's very strong Alanya. It may take you a while to possess him."

"Then feed off him Lothos and make him weak and dazed until I can control him," said Alanya and Lothos grinned and looked at Jack who was hanging limply from the ceiling."

"Good idea." He grabbed Jack's shirt and ripped it off with one hand revealing his chest and back.

"I will not let you possess me you son of a bitch," said Jack through clenched teeth. "I beat you once Alanya, and I'll do it again."

Alanya walked over to Jack and grabbed his face in his hand, and forced Jack to look at him. "Oh but you will Jack. You won't have a choice. I'm not asking you for your permission. I'll just take you." Lothos walked around to the back of Jack and placed his hands on his kidney's. Jack screamed in agony and lashed out as pain shot through his back.

"God!" he said and began breathing harder. Lothos went over to a table off to the side and picked up a ceremonial dagger. He walked over to Jack and went behind him. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "I'm hungry Jack."

He walked back around to the front and Jack winced as Lothos made a long cut down the middle of his chest. He began to kick and fight. He concentrated trying hard to loosen the chains. He remembered what he almost done to Tony last time this happened and he didn't want to do it again.

"Get the hell away from me!" yelled Jack but Lothos grabbed his head again. Jack screamed as he felt sharp pains shooting through it. "BE STILL JACK!" yelled Alanya again and grabbed him around the throat.

"NO!" yelled Jack. Alanya squeezed and Jack didn't have a choice. It was either be still, or Alanya would crush his windpipe. He went still. Lothos went down and licked off the blood, then he clamped down and drank. Alanya grinned as Jack gasped and went into a trance. He knealt down and whispered in Jack's ear. "It's just a matter of time." Jack opened his eyes and shot straight up in the bed, crying out.

Tony was coming back up to the house from the pier when he heard Jack scream. He took off running to go check on his friend. He burst through the door.

"Jack!" yelled Tony, running into the living room, but stopped dead in his tracts when he saw him.

"Jack no," said Tony. "Are you ok?" Tony knew he wasn't because he could see it in his eyes. 

"Jack, please. Don't do this again," said Tony backing up and raising his hands, palms out.

"Who are you," asked Jack.

"Tony Jack. I'm Tony." Jack stalked toward him. He turned to run for help but Jack used his mind to slam the door shut, trapping him inside with him.

Tony turned back around slowly and swallowed hard. "Jack, where is he?"

"Who," asked Jack.

"The soul collector. Where is he? When did he get a hold of you again. We've all been right here. Jack!" Jack threw Tony up against the wall and pinned him there. He threw him so hard he thought he was going to break his back.

"Answer my question?" said Jack. "Who the hell are you?"

"I already told you Jack. I'm Tony. I'm your friend. Calm down, OK? Think Jack. Focus. Look at me. I'm Tony." 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Yes cruzen4jensen I love to torture my readers. Is it working? LOL. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 5

"Tony, Jack," yelled Bryan banging on the door. He had come up to get a couple of beers and had no idea what was going on inside the house.

"Open the door. I'm thirsty," said Bryan. This caused something to snap inside Jack, because that's what Lothos always said. He ran up and grabbed Tony around the throat and placed a finger to his own lips, telling Tony to keep quiet.

"Jack," yelled Bryan. "Open the damn door." He shook the the knob. He knew they were both inside and alarm bells started to go off in his head.

"Tony," yelled Bryan. "You ok? Open the door!" Jack glared at Tony, warning him not to say a word. Tony bit his bottom lip nervously but kept quiet.

"Jack," yelled Bryan again. "What's wrong?" Bryan shook the knob again. Jack kept Tony pinned to the wall and picked up the machine gun that they had gotten from one of the men a couple of months ago.

"Open the door Jack or I'll kick it in," yelled Bryan. "What the hell's going on?" Bryan knew something was wrong and the alarm bells started screaming in his head. He knew he should probably go get the others, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't have time.

"JACK!!" He heard footsteps and backed up a little. He heard the lock being turned. The door opened by itself and Bryan took out his weapon and slowly entered the house. He walked into the living room and froze when he saw Tony pinned to the wall.

"Tony," cried Bryan running over. "Are you ok?"

Tony took a deep breathe. "You just had to say you were thirsty didn't you?"

"What? Are you ok? Where's Jack?" said Bryan. Tony shook his head.

"I'm right here," said Jack and Bryan felt the gun at his head.

"Jack what's going on," asked Bryan.

"Drop the gun," said Jack. When Bryan kept holding it, Jack pressed his gun harder into Bryan's head.

"DROP IT!!!" yelled Jack.

"Ok!" said Bryan, "just take it easy!" He dropped the gun and Jack spun him around.

"What's going on," said Bryan again.

"Who are you," asked Jack. "Who is he," he said gesturing toward Tony. Bryan looked into Jack's eyes and saw that he had no recognition of either one of them . He shook his head. "I'm Bryan Jack. That's Tony. We're your friends man." Jack shook his head.

"No your not. You said you were thirsty."

"I meant beers Jack," said Bryan. "We went out on the pier so you could rest. I was thirsty and I came back up to get something to drink. When did the collector get a hold of you again? You've been right here with us. Did you dream again? Is that it? Did Alanya take you back to where he is?"

"Shut up," said Jack grabbing his head.

"Jack, we're your friends. Come on. Let us help you," said Bryan gently.

"Shut the hell up," yelled Jack and pushed Bryan back with the machine gun.

"Sit down," said Jack.

"Ok. Ok Jack, but please let Tony go, ok? We won't try to get away. I promise. We want to help." Jack looked at Bryan and Bryan thought he saw a memory flash across his face. Jack released Tony and he fell in Bryan's arms.

"You ok," Bryan asked his partner. Tony nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sit down!" yelled Jack and both Tony and Bryan sat down like they were told. Jack rubbed his head again and looked at Bryan. "Who are you talking about?"

"What," asked Bryan not understanding the question.

"Who is at the pier? You said that you all went to the pier so I could rest and you were thirsty so you came back up to get drinks. Who are they," asked Jack. Bryan was trying to figure out if he should tell him or not then decided he'd be honest.

"John, Dean and Sam," said Bryan.

"Who are they," asked Jack.

"They're all your friends Jack. Nobody here wants to hurt you." Jack got dizzzy and leaned against the wall to keep from falling down.

"Jack listen to me. We're your friends. Please let us help you. Think. You know who we are. Focus Jack. Look at us," said Tony and Jack shook his head. Tony attempted to get up and walk over to him, but he was pushed back down in his seat. Jack grabbed his head.

"Ok, so now what are we going to do," asked Bryan cautiously. Jack walked over and pulled Bryan to his feet. He turned him around, searched him, removing the cuffs. He pushed him back down. He got Tony and did the same. He shoved Tony back down and swaying again, he grabbed the wall.

"Jack," said Dean. Jack spun around and pointed the machine gun at him. "Don't move," he yelled.

"I won't ok? I'll stay right here, but you don't want to hurt anybody. This is not you Jack." He walked over to Dean who raised his hands. "Jack, if you think, you'll remember. We're your friends. Nobody here wants to hurt you."

Jack shook his head and backed up. He took the safety off the gun and pointed it right at Dean's head. "Who are you," said Jack. He was having a hard time staying on his feet. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"Nothing Jack. I'm Dean. I'm your friend. We didn't do this to you. The soul collector did. Please put the gun down." Jack backed up some more and John came up behind him and grabbed him.

"NO!" yelled Jack beginning to struggle. Dean ran up and got the gun away from him. "Easy Jack. Easy!" said Dean, but he threw Dean back across the room. He landed hard on his back, and the gun flew from his hands. John hit him in the head, knocking him out. Jack fell unconscious at John's feet. Tony and Bryan ran over to check on him as Dean got to his feet and also came over.

"He's not a bad guy dad." he said.

"I know that Dean. Is he ok," said John.

"Yeah," said Bryan. "You just knocked him out." They picked him up and even though they didn't want to, they cuffed him to the chair, just in case he was still under the soul collectors control when he woke up. John looked around. "Where's your brother," he asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Dean. "I'll go find him." He walked back down to the pier. Sam was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and ran down to him, knealing by his brother. "Hey, you ok?" Dean shook his brother but didn't get a response. "Sammy," he said. "Not you to Sam." Dean picked him up and carried him back to the house. "You're going to be ok, Sammy. So is Jack." He carried him inside and laid him down on the couch.

"SAMMY!" said John running over to his son. He shook him but Sam wouldn't wake up. They had no idea that he was back with Alanya. 


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Here is the update.

Sheila

Chapter 6

"Sam!" yelled Alanya and Sam's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was back inside the lights.

"Hello, Sam," said Alanya. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Sam and Alanya raised his hands.

"NO!" yelled Sam as the images began to bombard his mind again. He grabbed his head and fell to his knee's. Alanya raised the other hand and a light appeared over Jack also.

"Jack!" yelled Sam in fear. "What the hell are you going to do to him?"

"I'm going to possess him now, Sam and I want you to watch because my brother will possess you next."

"Don't," said Sam but Alanya walked over to Jack and glared down at him with malice. Jack was struggling hard to get away, but his head was killing him and he couldn't concentrate. Alanya stroked a hand down his head causing Jack to wince. "NO!" he said, but all Alanya did was touch him, that time.

Both his arms and legs were tied down to a table and there was no where for him to go. "Please," he said. "Please don't." Alanya grinned, and bent down to whisper in Jack's ear. "Are you afraid Jack?" he asked. "You should be you know, because when I do this, you will kill your friends." Alanya laughed. "I mean me, through you, will kill your friends." Jack continued to struggle.

"I won't let you!" yelled Jack. "I will not let you hurt them! You may possess me Alanya, but you're going to be in for one hell of a fight, because I will fight you. You will not control me completely!" Jack spat the words with venom, and Alanya laughed again. He touched Jack's chest and immediately, his heart began to beat way to fast. He touched his head again, and pain shot through his skull. Jack couldn't concentrate and as the pain got worse, he thought he would die. Then Sam watched in horror as Alanya became nothing more than a mist and entered Jack's body through his eyes.

"NO!" yelled Jack screaming in agony.

"JACK!" yelled Sam. "God no!" he yelled. He done it. Sam couldn't believe it but Alanya actually possessed Jack. He had to warn the others, but the images got so bad that Sam had to lay on the ground and press his hands to his head. He couldn't make them stop. The pain was so bad, that he thought he would pass out from it. Before he knew it, thought Jack was gone and Sam was placed on the table and tied down in the same manner as Jack was, but the images continued to bombard his mind, the pain never letting up.

"NO!" yelled Sam as now he began to struggle. "Where is he? Where is Jack?"

Lothos walked up to Sam and said, "Alanya and Jack went back Sam. It's just you and me now and you're next. I'll possess you the same way, and believe me this time you will not try to kill yourself. That will be my job when I'm done with you. The sacrifice yourself, so you want kill your family thing will not work this time. The images will continue to bombard your mind Sam, even when I'm inside you, _your minds eye_ will continue to see them and feel the pain. You'll kill your brother and your father, but you'll torture them first. Jack is going to help. This is going to be fun. Jack being a doctor could probably think of a lot of ways to torture."

Sam tried to move away as Lothos approached him. "PLEASE!!" yelled Sam. "Don't do this," but Lothos just grinned down at his prey.

"It won't be so bad Sam. If it's any consolation to you, you want be able to help the things you're going to do. He got closer to Sam, who continued to struggle.

Jack woke up. He was tied to a chair in the living room and he wasn't happy. He tugged at the cuffs to try to get away, but Bryan walked over to him.

"Hey," said Bryan. "You ok?" Jack looked up at Bryan and sneered.

"Let me go Bryan. Why have you got me tied to a chair?" said Jack.

"You don't remember?" asked Bryan.

"Remeber what," asked Jack. "Let me go."

"Jack you were about to kill Tony and me. You came very close to killing Dean. If John hadn't knocked you out when he did, I believe Dean would be dead right now," said Bryan.

"John knocked me out?" asked Jack angrily.

"He had to Jack, you were going crazy. Somehow the soul collector got a hold of you again and you tried to kill us," said Bryan.

Jack looked around the room. "Where is everybody," he asked.

"In the bedroom with Sam," said Bryan, "he's unconscious."

"What?" asked Jack. "Let me go Bryan."

"I don't know Jack." said Bryan. Alarm bells started going off in his head again. He just got through telling Jack that he had just tried to kill his friends and Jack acted like it was no big deal. If Jack was really ok, he'd be horrified and very sorrowful that he'd done something like that, but he wasn't. He didn't even mention it. Bryan began to get nervous.

"Come on Bryan," said Jack. "I need to go check on him. I'm ok now." Bryan looked at his friend. He sounded like Jack, he thought. He went over to uncuff him, but something felt wrong to Bryan.

"Let me go!" yelled Jack and began to struggle.

"You need to calm down," said Bryan leaving the cuffs in place.

"You need to let me go! NOW!!!!" spat Jack. Bryan looked at him. "I can't Jack. I'm sorry."

"Why the hell not," yelled Jack.

"You're not acting right," said Bryan. "You're angry."

"Yeah, I'm angry, you got me tied to a damn chair. Sam needs some help. How am I suppose to act," yelled Jack. "Let me go Bryan. I mean it. Get these damn cuffs off me now!!! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry, but somethings wrong," said Bryan.

"You get these cuffs off me Bryan, or I swear I will kill you! You hear me! I will kill your ass!!" yelled Jack.

"You're not Jack," said Tony walking into the room and going over to him. He lifted his head and forced Jack to look at him. His eyes were black.

"Of course I'm Jack." he said. "Tony let me go. I need to check on Sam. Bryan's gone crazy."

"Let me rephrase," said Tony. "I know you're Jack, I know this is Jack's body, but you're not him. I've been possessed before, remember. You're not getting near Sam." 

"I am not possessed!" said Jack.

"You need to fight him Jack!" said Tony. "Don't let him win. Don't you let him beat you!"

"Get me out of these cuffs," yelld Jack. "Right now, or after I kill Bryan, I'll kill you. Do you understand me, you son of a bitch!" yelled Jack.

"Fight him Jack, just fight him, ok? Fight Alanya," said Bryan. Dean and John, hearing all the screaming and holloring came running, but Jack slammed the door closed with his mind, locking them outside the room. Both Tony and Bryan backed up and was afraid. Jack's eyes were black. Totally black and they knew he had been possessed by Alanya. 


	8. Chapter 7

Things are really beginning to heat up. We're just getting started. Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy, Thanks for the reviews.

Sheila

Chapter 7

"Jack," yelled Dean. "No! Open the door." He and John both began to bang on it.

"Dean, go check on Sam. Keep an eye on him," said John and Dean ran back to check on his brother.

"Jack!" yelled John, "Open the door. Come on!"

"Stay out John" yelled Jack and threw Bryan and Tony back against the wall!

"Do you really think these cuffs will stop me from getting up," said Alanya. He just grinned and the cuffs fell off his hands. Both Tony and Bryan just stared. He didn't look like himself. Jack had actually taken on different characteristics. He began to laugh as the two police officers tried to move. 

"Shit!" said Tony finlly able to jump up. That was as far as he got. 

"Jack, fight him." he said, but Alanya, using his mind, sent Tony crashing into a table, the blow dazing him. "STAY!" he said, and Tony couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Alanya turned on Bryan.

"Who the hell do you think you are Bryan? If you know who I am, then you know you can't fight me. There is only one person here that can and I now have control of him." He pinned Bryan to the wall. He tried to get away but Alanya was way to strong. He just looked at his friend. "Jack," he said. "Please." 

"Bryan! Tony!" yelled John banging on door again.

"Stay out John! I mean it! I'll kill them both," yelled Alanya.

"Jack, come on!" yelled John. "You don't want to do that. You can win if you just try. Concentrate Jack. Fight."

"He's not Jack," said Tony.

"Shut up," said Alanya and all of a sudden Tony couldn't talk.

"Jack's here Bryan. He's in here with me, but you'll never talk to him again. He's mine. He belongs to me. He's really quite a pain in the ass but he's under my control now. He'll do what I say."

"No," said Bryan. "He'll beat you. He'll be ok. He's strong Alanya. He beat you once. He'll do it again. Jack listen to me. You've got to fight him. You can beat him. Think Jack. concentrate. Don't let him win. Fight Jack."

Alanya grabbed Bryan's head and he began to hurt, then he screamed as fire shot through his brain. Alanya threw him down on the couch, grabbed the cuffs and cuffed his hands behind him.

"Jack come on," said Bryan. "Listen to me. You don't want to do this. I know you don't. You don't want to hurt us. Your strong Jack please. Fight him!"

Jack stumbled back trying to get control and grabbed his head. "Bryan," he said.

"Jack," said Bryan getting up.

"Wake Sam up," he pleaded.

"What?" asked Bryan.

"You need to wake Sam up now, before Lothos possesses him." said Jack.

"Who the hell is Lothos," asked Bryan.

"The soul collector. He's planning on possessing Sam. You've got to wake him up," said Jack desperately and screamed as Alanya took over again.

"Sit down Bryan," he said. Bryan glared at Alanya, wanting so bad to break his neck. Alanya walked up to him and got in his face. "You can not fight me Bryan, and you know it. You will get hurt if you try. SIT DOWN!!"

Bryan stood his ground for a few minutes then knowing he would not win if he went up against Alanya alone, he sat down but continued to glare at him. Alanya released Tony and jerked him to his feet. He let him talk again, but Tony didn't say anything. Alanya cuffed Tony's hands behind his back and said, "Get over there by him." Tony walked over and sat by his partner. Alanya tied both of their feet, so they couldn't get away.

John heard what Jack said and ran to the bedroom. "Dean wake Sam up," he said uurgently as he ran inside to where both of his son's were. He froze and gaped at the scene before him.

"Sammy," said John. "What did you do?" Sam turned to John and John gasped. His eyes were totally black and unfocused. Dean was chained to the bed, spread eagle, gagged and barely conscious. There was blood everywhere. 

"Dean," said John in shock "Oh my God." He approached his older son. He had cuts and bruises all over his arms. John removed the gag. "Dean, son are you ok?" asked John. He was very worried. He felt his forhead and it was warm to the touch. He was in no way expecting this. 

"He's awake," said Dean and passed out. John turned on Sam. "What the hell did you do?" He approached his youngest son, anger all over his face. Sam grinned.

"I was hungry," he said and threw John back against the wall. John hit hard and crumpled to the floor. Sam walked over and picked his father up with one hand and threw him again, knocking him against the stone fireplace. He hit his head and it dazed him. Sam picked him up again and slammed him down into a chair, cuffing his hands behind him. John glared at the demon. Murder in his eyes.

"Let my boys go you bastard," said John.

"Well that's not going to happen," said Lothos. "Sam belongs to me now."

"No he don't," said John dangerously. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt my boys, you're crazy."

Lothos walked over to John and got in his face. "I already did. Sam's here you know. He's in here with me," said Lothos. "He's trapped inside. He can see and hear everything I do to you. I'm going to use him to hurt you and Dean, a lot. Sam's going to know everything, and he's won't be able to stop it. I may even let you watch while he hurts himself." 

"Sam," said John. "Sammy, are you in there son. Answer me."

"Dad help me." said Sam coming to himself. Unfortunantly it only lasted for a minute or two.

"Hang on Sam," said John. "Just hang on." The collector took over again.

"Do you remember what I asked you a couple of months ago," asked the demon..

"What?" asked John, barely able to keep his anger in check.

"I asked you if you'd ever been tortured before. You gave some smart ass comment. I know where Dean get's it now. I'm going to torture you John. We're going to start with you, watching your youngest son, cause all kind of pain to your older son. Then he'll get you. Watch closely. It's going to be an interesting show." said Lothos. He grinned evilly and then laughed out loud. John continued to stare. Sam was under the demon's control and John said a silent prayer. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Leave my kids alone," said John in a very low voice. Sam grinned and walked back over to Dean. He hit him hard in the face causing him to jerk awake.

"Hello Dean," he said. Dean's eyes got wide when he saw his brother's. They were black as coal and looked deadly. He shook his head.

"Sam please," he said and was hit once again. He tasted blood from the lip that had just been busted. Sam wiped it off his brother's face and then licked it off his finger.

"Got something to say brother dear," asked Sam sarcastically. Dean winced at the pain in his head and saw that he had blood all over the front of him from where his arms had been cut.

"Sam," choked out Dean. "Don't let him do this to you. " He struggled and fought to get away, but couldn't. "I can't believe this is happening. Come on Sammy. Snap out of it man. I'm your brother." Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Dean," said John. Dean turned his head toward his dad. "Are you ok son," he asked.

"Yeah are you," asked Dean. John nodded, but he could see that Dean was in a whole lot of pain.

"What else did you do to him," asked John, angrily. Sam didin't answer. He just grinned.

"Sam do you know who I am," asked Dean, turning his attention back toward his brother. "I would never hurt you. You know that."

"Yeah I know who you are. You're Dean, and I hate you," replied Sam walking back over toward his brother.

"No you don't. That's not you talking Sam," said Dean. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to force back the pain and the panic that was trying to surface, but he was having awful luck with it. Still he kept on trying. It was all he knew to do. 

"Sammy, listen to me. You don't want to do this. I know you don't. What did you do to me? I shouldn't be hurting this much from just a few cuts and bruises. What else did you do?" When Dean saw that Sam wasn't going to answer he tried something else. "Let me go. Let me help. Please Sam. Snap out of this. This is not you."

Sam walked the length of the bed that his brother was chained to. He felt strange, like he was watching all this from afar. He walked back up to the head of the bed and said, "Yes Dean. I do want to hurt you. I've been wanting to for awhile. You're really a pain in the ass you know. You're always giving orders and bossing people around. I want to hurt you bad. I've wanted to for a very long time. Now I have you right where I want you and I'm going to enjoy myself emencly."

"No, you don't. I know my brother and you're not him. That's not you talking Sam. I know when somebody's messed with your head. You can beat him you know. You've done it once, you can do it again. I thought Alanya couldn't possess you again?"

"Alanya's not the one that's possessing him," said Lothos. Dean stared up at his brother and frowned. Sam's voice had taken on a different quality. Dean just shook his head.

"Well then who are you," asked Dean. He was trying to find out all the information he could, plus he was also trying to stall him as long as he was able to. He hoped that if he held on long enough, then it would give Sam a chance to come to himself.

"Lothos." said the demon simply. "My name is Lothos."

"Who, " asked Dean.

"You know me as the soul collector Dean, but I do have a name," the demon said.

"Where's my son," asked John angrily. 

"He's here. He's my prisoner. He has no control. I control him. I'll make him do whatever I want, but enough about me." Lothos walked over to John, or rather stalked over to him. He took a knife.

"Sam," said John. "Don't. Listen to me," but Sam placed the the knife against his throat, forcing his head up. He didn't say a word. He looked into his son's eyes and knew it wasn't Sammy. Sam cut his fathers throat then whispered in his ear, "I'm thirsty dad." He bent down and licked the blood off his neck.

"You're as tasty as your boys," said Sam as he took another lick. He licked his lips. "Very tasty. I know where they get it now."

"Sam," yelled John disgusted. "Don't." But Sam grabbed his dad's head and John cried out as pain shot threw him. He began breathing hard. "Sammy," he said once again and wondered it he'd ever be able to reach him.

"Dad!" said Dean as he began to struggle again. "Sam stop," he said. He did and looked back at Dean. He grinned an evil grin and walked back over to him.

"What are you doing Sam," asked Dean nervously. "Fight him."

"Be still Dean," warned Sam, but he kept on struggling. Sam grabbed him around his throat. "BE STILL!!!" Dean stopped and became still. It looked like Sam's eyes got a shade darker if that were possible.

"Good boy," said Sam and let go. He took out a needle.

"No," said Dean. "I'm still ok. You told me to be still and I'm doing just that. Don't give me that."

"You won't do what you're told Dean," said Sam. He looked at the needle that was in his hand and the drug that was inside the syringe. He looked at Dean and grinned sadistically. 

"Yes I will. Please don't give me that." All Dean could remember was the jerking fits and muscle spasms that his brother had when he came off that drug. His little brother jerked and had so many spasms that it was a wonder nothing was broken. He pleaded with him now because he didn't want to go through the same thing. "I'll do what you say ok?"

"No you won't. You don't have it in you to do what you're told. You're to much of a rebel," proclaimed Sam as he inserted the needle into Dean's arm. "NO," yelled Dean and shook his head as it got fuzzy. The drug took effect rapidly and within a couple of minutes Dean couldn't move anything but his head, but he could feel everything.

"Now you don't have a choice. You have to do what you're told or I'll kill you. It'd be so easy to do you know. You are at my mercy. You can't move Dean and I can do anything I want to do to you. "

"SAMMY," begged Dean, but he had stopped listening. He picked up a cattle prod and touched it to Dean's head. He cried out. "MY NAME IS SAM!" He puctuated the words by touching various places on Dean's body with the prod. Electricity shot through his system, but Dean couldn't do anything but let it happen. He was paralyzed, but he could feel it all. He closed his eye. "Sam please," said Dean and passed out.

"No," said John also beginning to struggle.

"Don't move dad," said Sam. "If you don't want me to kill Dean you'll also do what I say." John looked at his two son's and knew that Sam meant it. He stopped struggling. Suddenly Sam grabbed his head and stumbled backwards. "Why was he so dizzy," he thought. He looked up and John saw his son.

"DAD! Help me! PLEASE!" begged Sam desperately.

"SAMMY!" said John. Sam looked over at his brother. "OH GOD DEAN. What have I done," he cried in shock. He was confused and disoriented. He couldn't remember but he knew he's the one that hurt his brother and his father. They would say that he couldn't help it, but it didn't make him feel better. He also knew that Lothos was fighting to gain control. Sam fought to stay focused. "I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. "I didn't mean to. 


	10. Chapter 9

Okay. Here it is. The real chapter 9. You were all right. I must have not been paying attention. I posted chapter 8 twice. Lithifix and Just Cassi, thanks for telling me. I'm going to post a chapter today and maybe tomorrow but after that I'm going to Ireland, England and Wales for two weeks. I have tickets to the asylum supernatural convention in Coventry but I don't know if I'll still be attending that. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and cruzin4jensen you're right. I love cliffy's. LOL. Happy reading.

Sheila

Chapter 9

In the living room Alanya was preparing his own little fun. "Let's see now," he said. "Whose going to be first?" Jack, possessed by Alanya, walked over to where Tony and Bryan were still tied. He looked at Bryan. "I think you," he said and cut the ropes off of his feet. He jerked him up and shoved him down hard beside the fireplace. With his hands cuffed behind him he couldn't break his fall and he landed hard on his arm. He heard a pop and cried out in pain. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead and ran silently down his face. Tears sprang to his eyes. He didn't need a doctor to know it was broken.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony, "What is it?" He looked up at Jack, prepared to jump to his feet, and go over to his partner but the look he gave him made his blood run cold. That, plus the fact that his feet were still tied, prevented him from racing to Bryan's side. He stayed where he was. He looked nervously at his partner, wanting desperately to go over to him, but knowing he'd better stay put. 

"I fell on my arm," said Bryan. "I think it's broken. I heard it pop." He began panting and sweating even more. He winced as the pain became excruciating.

"Good," said Jack. "That'll be fun."

"What," asked Bryan and wished he hadn't said anything. Jack pulled him up to his feet. He spun him around and removed the cuffs, then, grinning sadistically, he twisted the broken arm up behind his back. Bryan screamed in pain.

"Yep," said Jack with an evil gleam in his eyes. "It's broken." He twisted it farther up his back and Bryan thought he would pass out from the pain that was shooting through it.

"Jack," he said and lashed out. He kicked him and knocked him down. He jumped back up and threw Bryan against the fireplace!

"Big mistake Bryan," he said, as he fell to the floor again.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony. 

Jack jerked him to his feet and dragging him, shackled his leg to the wall. He walked over to a bag. "Remember this," he said as he took out a couple of railroad spikes and a hammer.

"No," yelled Bryan terrified. The sweat now poured from his face as he stared at the items that the demon was holding. He did remember them. He remembered them all to well. "I'm sorry. Please don't," he pleaded but Jack walked over to him and pushed him back against the wall. He placed his hand against it and positioned the spike. Bryan tried to fight, but Alanya pinned him there with only a look.

"Jack!" yelled Tony. "DON"T!" He was also terrified. This was 5 months ago all over again. He shuddered as he remembered the barn and Alanya pinning Bryan to a stall with spikes. He was scared for his partner. He was scared for them all. 

"Come on Jack. My arm's already broken. Please don't do that," pleaded Bryan. He could still feel the pain of that event even today. He didn't want it to happen again. 

"Jack," yelled Tony again. "NO! Fight him. Don't let Alanya do that man. Come on!"

"Shut up Tony, or you'll be next," said Jack turning his attention back to Bryan. He could feel the young cop's fear. It fueled him with power. He fed off fear and hatred. Right now he was having a feast. It made the demon stronger. Alanya could all but taste the emotions of the two humans and it made him happy.

"First thing you're going to learn is to do what you're told and not cause problems," said Alanya. Bryan tried to struggle.

"Don't move Bryan and I'll only do one," said Jack.

"God no. Please," said Bryan but knew that all the begging and pleading would not even phase the demon. He was going to do it. It was inevitable. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow. When it came, it was excruciating. Bryan screamed in agony as Jack hammered the spike into Bryan's hand, and then into the wall. He couldn't stand it . The pain was too much and he passed out.

"Bryan! OH GOD!" yelled Tony as blood poured from his partners hand. "What the hell are you doing? JACK!!!!"

Jack jerked like he'd been slapped and looked at Bryan. For a few minutes he just stood there dazed. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. He didn't know how long he'd been there. After a while, however, his head cleared and he knew where he was. He looked at Bryan and then at Tony and remembered. 

"Oh my God," he said in shock and ran over to him. "Tony please tell me I didn't do that to him."

"It wasn't you Jack," said Tony. "It was Alanya controlling you." Jack shook his head. It didn't make him feel one bit better.

"Bryan," he said trying hard to keep Alanya pushed down. Quickly he removed the cuffs from Tony's hands and untied his feet. "Help me," he said and took the hammer. "HOLD IT," said Tony and knocked it from his hands. "Don't touch him," he warned. Jack froze.

"Tony it's me. It's Jack. I need your help. I need you to hurry. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hang on. Please!" He pleaded with all that was in him. He had to make Tony see that it was him before it was to late. "PLEASE!" He pleaded for the second time. "HURRY! Before it's to late!"

"Jack?" asked Tony cautiously, looking at his friend's face. His eyes were focused. Tony blew out a breath. For now it really was Jack.

"It's me Tony. Please help me before it's to late. I can feel Alanya trying to come back. We don't have much time. I have to set that arm and stopped his hand from bleeding and you two have to get the hell out of here."

"We're not going to leave the others," said Tony but picked up the hammer. "That includes you too. We will not leave any of you." He walked over to where Bryan was. 

Jack took the shackle off his leg and Tony and Jack together pried his hand loose. Tony caught him as he fell in his arms.

"Bryan," he said laying him down. Bryan groaned and opened his eyes. They got wide when he saw Jack. Thinking he was still Alanya, he kicked him again, sending him sprawling. "Stay the hell away from me." he yelled fearfully.

"Bryan, he's Jack. Let him help you," said Tony.

"No!" yelled Bryan. Tony grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Bryan, he's ok right now, but he needs to check you out before Alanya comes back." Bryan looked at Jack. Really looked, and saw his friend. He relaxed a little as Jack walked back over to him.

"Let me see," said Jack as he gently took his arm. Bryan cried out as he pulled it closer to his side.

"Easy." said Jack. He felt guilty as hell, even though he knew he wasn't the one that hurt his friend. He still felt guilty. He grabbed a washcloth and wrapped it around Bryan's hand, tight, hoping it would stop the bleeding, and then looked closer at the arm. Bryan winced as Jack moved it. 

"Tony, I need to make a splint. I need some wood or something to stabalize this arm." Tony looked at Jack clearly not wanting to leave Bryan. Jack understood.

"It's ok Tony. You stay with him. I'll go find something, but we've got to hurry. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold Alanya back." Tony nodded and Jack went to find something to use for a splint. Tony could only hope that Jack would still be Jack when he got back. He looked down at Bryan.

"How ya doing," he asked his partner.

"Never better," said Bryan sarcastically. "You need to go check on Sam, Dean and John while you can Tony. I'll be ok, until you get back."

"Ok,"said Tony, "But I'm not leaving you here. You're coming with me." When Bryan tried to protest, Tony cut him off. "No," he said. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I don't know if Jack's going to be Jack or Alanya when he comes back. Think you can stand?"

"Yeah, I'm not an invalid. I just have a broken arm and peirced hand. I wouldn't mind a little help though," said Bryan trying to make Tony feel better. Tony grinned. "Glad to see you still have you're wonderful personality," said Tony. He understood what Bryan was doing and for both their sakes, played along.

"Shut up Tony and help me."

He grinned again as he helped Bryan to his feet. He winced as Tony tried to support his arm. He swayed when he stood up.

"You ok," asked Tony and Bryan nodded. Together they went to check on the others. 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I'm back. Did you all miss me? I hope you did. The convention was great. So was the entire vacation. I can't wait to go again. I got to meet Jensen Ackles and the stars of Smallville. It was a fantastic thing. I'm going to update now. Here is the next chapter. Jackie and Michelle hey. This one is for you two. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You guys are great.

Sheila

Chapter 10

Slowly Tony and Bryan made their way to the bedroom. They tried to be as quiet as possible, because they didn't know what to expect. Tony still had a hold of Bryan, and he became aggravated at his friend.

"Will you let me go," he said. "I can walk."

"Sorry," said Tony but inside he was glad that his partner sounded like himself if nothing else. It made him feel good for a minute or two.

Inside the bedroom, Sam looked at his brother, hurt all over his face at what he had done. 

"Sam," said Dean, trying to reach out for his little brother to let him know that he didn't blame him, but he stepped back not wanting to be touched and shook his head.

"Dean I'm sorry," he said and fought to keep Lothos down, but the images began to bombard his mind again and Lothos resurfaced.

"NO!" yelled Sam pushing him back down. It seemed to Dean that his little brother was getting exhausted with the effort.

"Sam," said John. "Let me go. Untie me son, before it's to late." Sam squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, they were black and Sam picked up a gun.

"Sam," said Dean getting nervous. "What are you doing?" John began to struggle to loosen himself from the cuffs, but stopped and stared as Sam raised the gun to Dean's head.

"No Sam," Dean said softly, even though on the inside he was screaming. "Don't." Sam began to fight to gain control again. Dean saw the struggle and it killed him to see how much pain his brother was in. "Sammy," he said, and watched as Sam removed the gun from his head and placed it to his own.

"NO!" yelled John struggling harder to get loose.

"Sam," said Dean, not able to move. "Son of a ..., Put it down. Sam don't." He cursed again at his immobility. He couldn't do anything to help his little brother. He remembered all the times when he fought to keep his brother from killing himself last time the soul collector gained controlled. He had no doubt Sam would do it. He'd do himself in to save his family and his friends, and it scared Dean.

Sam backed up and leaned against the wall beside the door. His eyes were unfocused as he cocked the gun and pressed it farther into his head. 

"You don't want to kill yourself Sammy," said Dean nervously. He wished he could move but the drug kept him in place. All he could do was beg and plead. "Put the gun down," he said fearfully, but Sam just shook his head.

"Sam!" yelled Tony and grabbed the gun, jerking it out of his hand. "What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy!" Sam winced at the words and the tone his friend was using. Immediately Tony was sorry and softened his voice.

"What was that all about?" he said. He looked in Sam's face. He noticed that Sam didn't seem like he was even with them. He just stared at Tony. "I didn't mean to yell at you Sam, but you scared me." Sam blinked and rubbed his head.

"What is it," said Bryan. Sam looked at Bryan's arm and hand, and winced.

"Sam. What? Talk to me," said Bryan. "What were you doing?"

"I just don't want to hurt anybody anymore." answered Sam with a heavy sigh. He was tired, physically and mentally and just wanted everything to be okay again. "I just gave Dean a shot to paralyze him. "I mean what kind of brother am I? What kind of person does that?" Bryan looked across the room at the bed. He walked over to Dean. Tony stayed with Sam. Bryan looked back at his friend leaning against the wall and saw the anxiety. "The kind that does not know what he's doing Sam. You didn't do that on purpose. You couldn't help it. Dean knows that. All of us does."

"We don't want you to hurt yourself either Sam." said Tony, touching Sam's shoulder. Sam still flinched when he was touched so Tony lowered his hand.

"Lothos is inside of me. He's possessed me Tony. I'm trying to keep him pushed down, but it's getting harder to do. I can't hold him much longer," said Sam and swayed. "He wants me to hurt my dad and my brother. I've already hurt them both. I'll die before I hurt them again."

"You're not going to die Sam. We're not going to let you hurt yourself either," said Tony. He walked over to John and took off the cuff's. Bryan looked down at Dean. Tony came over and untied his hands and feet. They noticed all the cut's and bruises.

"You ok," asked Bryan.

"Yeah," said Dean, "I just can't move."

"John walked over to his youngest son and glared at him. He wanted to make sure this was Sam.

"I'm sorry dad," said Sam, seeing the look on his father's face. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm not angry at you son," said John. "You didn't do anything wrong." That didn't make Sam feel any better.

"NO!" he yelled as Lothos pushed back to the surface, taking control again. He shoved John back.

"SAM!" yelled Tony and grabbed him from behind. John ran back up to him. "I'm sorry son." he said and put a cross around his neck. Lothos screamed as the cross burned into his chest. John was sorry, because what Lothos felt, Sam felt.

"DAD!" yelled Sam.

"I'll kill him John," said Lothos. "Take it off."

"You can't do anything," said John. You're a demon aren't you? The cross will stop you."

"You're wrong John," said Lothos. "It may stop me from doing anything to you or them, but I'll kill your son if you don't take it off." When it looked like John wasn't going to do what he was told Lothos, through Sam sneered. "I'll take him with me John, I swear I will," said Lothos.

"It's staying on," said John.

"Fine," said Lothos. Sam screamed as Lothos began to burn him from the inside out!

"DAD!" yelled Sam. "Please! My insides are burning. I feel like I'm on fire! He's killing me!"

"Shit," said John as Sam doubled over.

"Dad please!" yelled Sam. "I can't stand it!"

"Son of a bitch," yelled John and took the cross off. Lothos stopped and Sam struggled to catch his breath. Jack came inside.

"What's going on," he said and looked at Sam. He reached out to touch him but Tony stood in front of him until he was sure who he was.

"Tony," said Jack. "I'm still me, but it's getting harder. Please, before it's to late." Tony nodded and stepped aside.

"Sam," he said. "You ok," Sam gave the thumbs up sign but couldn't say anything.

Jack walked over to Bryan. He placed several pieces of wood around Bryan's arm and taped them in place with duct tape, the he took a sheet and made him a sling for his arm. 

"Thanks," said Bryan, when he was finished and Jack nodded still trying to work fast before Alanya was able to break through. It wouldn't be long, Jack knew, because he could feel Alanya in his head fighting. He turned to Dean.

"What's wrong," he asked? Dean looked at Sam. "Lothos gave me a shot." Sam looked at his brother sorrowfully. "I can't move, but feeling is beginning to come back."

"Good," said Jack. "You ok John?"

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here."

Jack walked back over to check on Sam again. "What about you?" he asked. "You ok?" Sam grinned. "Fine," he said and grabbed Jack's head as Lothos resurfaced. Jack screamed and hit his knee's as Alanya also came back.

"RUN!!!!!" yelled Jack to the others, before Alanya could stop him, but Alanya slammed all the door's in the house. He closed and locked them tight.

"NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE!!!" he screamed.


	12. Chapter 11

Things are really beginning to heat up everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys and reviews are appreciated. LOL. Thanks to all of you for reading.

Sheila

Chapter 11

Sam and Jack, now under Lothos and Alanya's control again, both turned on the others. Jack grinned as he approached them. There hearts sank. They were hoping to get out of there but the demons had other plans for them. 

"Where do you think you all are going?" he asked. He grabbed Bryan and spun him around. He placed a knife to his throat and forced him to his knee's. Bryan froze, the tip of the knife dangerously at his throat. He didn't breathe. He didn't move. "I'll slit his throat. Understand." Tony advanced on Jack but the look on his face stopped him cold.

"Jack come on," he said nervously. "What are you doing? You were ok just a minute ago. Please let him go. Don't hurt him. You'll never forgive yourself if you did. He's your friend Jack. We all are." Tony pleaded but Jack just continued to grin. Sam walked over to Dean. He was still lying on the bed, and he was still paralyzed and couldn't move, but he was beginning to get feeling back in his arms and legs. He only hoped that Sam didn't decide to give him another injection.

"Sam," said Dean. "Look at me." Sam glared down at his brother but it didn't look to Dean that Sam even remembered him.

"Please Sam. Focus ok." John started over toward his sons but Sam sneered and grabbed Dean around the throat. "Don't come any closer John," he said and John stopped. Dean was gasping and around his throat where Sam's hand was, was beginning to bleed where Sam pressed his fingers into his skin.

"Sam that's your brother. I'm your father. You have got to listen to us." Sam told John to back up and John did as he was told. Sam let Dean go and Dean took some deep breaths. Then Sam turned toward Jack who still had Bryan on his knee's with a knife at his throat. 

"Jack," said Tony desperately.

"Shut the hell up Tony," he said. He pulled Bryan to his feet and told Tony to go sit down at the desk. Tony looked at Bryan and did what he was told.

"Go over there Bryan and sit down before I knock you down." He shoved Bryan toward Tony and Bryan sat down by his partner.

"Nobody is leaving this house. Is that understood? We are going to separate you so you'll behave yourselves. He looked at John. "Come over here John." said Jack and John walked over to where Jack was , his eyes full of hate.

"Turn around," he said. When John just stood there Jack hit him in the stomach. John doubled over and then Jack grabbed him and spun him around. John winced as Alanya cuffed his hands behind his back again.

"Bryan, you're coming to." said Jack. "Get over here."

"Go to hell," said Bryan and Alanya's eyes began to glow and he bored them into Bryan's head causing pain. Bryan winced but refused to cry out. Alanya just grinned again.

"Get over here Bryan, NOW!!" Reluctantly Bryan walked over.

"You two are coming with me. We're going to have all kinds of fun." Alanya shoved them both toward the door and down the hall. They went into the kitchen and then down into the basement.

"Don't move," Jack told Bryan and shoved John over to the middle of the room. He cuffed his hands above his head then turned his attention to Bryan. He looked around. There was a bed over to the side and Alanya shoved Bryan over to it.

"Sit down," he said. Bryan did as he was told and Jack cuffed his good hand to the headboard.

"Now, you're both going to learn a lesson about being obedient." said Alanya, sounding like some kind of school teacher giving a lecture.

"You are all going to be here with us awhile. We're eventually going to kill you but not until I get through playing." He looked at Bryan. "You do know how much I like to play don't you Bryan?" He didn't say anything, all he did was glare at Jack.

Jack walked over to him and jerked the sling off his arm. Bryan cried out in pain. He ripped the washclothe off his hand and he cried out again as Jack jerked his broken arm and cuffed it to the bedframe. He uncuffed the other one.

"Maybe," he said, "I should put a spike in this one also." Alanya looked at the scar on Bryan's hand where he had been nailed to the wall all those months ago. "What do you say Bryan? Want me to open it back up?"

"No," said Bryan suddenly afraid. He had no doubt in his mind that Alanya would do it. He remembered how it felt last time and just a few hours ago. He didn't want it to happen again. "Please." Alanya grinned and traced the scar. Bryan resisted the urge to jerk his hand away. That would only make him mad.

"You can't fight me Bryan," said Alanya.

"I may not can," said Bryan as Alanya let go of his hand. "Jack will beat you. He will kick your ass again." Alanya sneered and backhanded Bryan hard enough for his ears to ring.

"We'll see Bryan," he said and grabbed his hand to trace the scar again. Bryan shook his head, afraid of what was about to happen, but Alanya left him alone and went over to John who was glaring at him with hatred.

"Hate me John. I feed off of it. It makes me stronger," said Alanya. "Hello daddy," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not you're father you son of a bitch. You let my sons go or I swear to you, you'll be sorry."

"That would be a neat trick John since you are chained to the ceiling. Do you know that the last time I was with your boys Sam tried to kill Dean. He almost succeeded too. He's going to again you know. Lothos can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Sam's going to be ok," said John. "So is Dean and everybody else. " He looked right in Alanya's eyes, locking his with his. "Jack,  
he said.

"Shut up," said Alanya, but John wasn't listening. "You're going to be ok too Jack. You're stronger than he is. I know you can hear me. Fight him. He can't win. You're will is strong." said John and Alanya hit him.

"I told you to shut up," yelled Alanya but stumbled back like he'd been slapped. He shook his head to try to clear his mind. When he looked around, it was him again.

"Jack," said Bryan as Jack came back, pushing Alanya down.

"Oh God," said Jack grabbing his head. He looked around. "Where am I?"

"Jack," said Bryan, and Jack looked over to where Bryan was cuffed. 

"Bryan," he said running over. "That's your broken arm."

"I know," said Bryan, glad to have his friend back with him for right now.

"I have got to get you all out of here," said Jack desperately as he looked at Bryan's arm. His hand had stopped bleeding but the hole looked nasty. "I need to clean that. Where are the others," asked Jack going to get some water and coming over to clean all the blood off. He didn't untie Bryan's arm because when Alanya came back he'd be furious and hurt him again.

"They were in the bedroom when Alanya decided to bring us down here. I don't know if they're still in there or not," said Bryan wincing. It hurt to have his arm touched but he knew it had to be done.

"Well at least it looks better. It's actually a clean wound," said Jack.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," said Bryan and Jack looked up at him. "I'm sorry Bryan. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok. You didn't hurt me. It wasn't you. Don't think that. Do you know how to stop Alanya, or at least get him and Lothos out of you two?"

"I do, but it's very painful. I can handle it, and normally Sam could to, but he can't go through anything like that right now."

"We've got to try," said Bryan. Jack shook his head. "He's exhausted and he's in a lot of pain. It could kill him," he said as he paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan to get them all out of there.

"Jack," said John. Jack walked over to the older man. He shook his head. "I'm sorry John. I was focused on Bryan's hand. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine, but I want you to get that damn demon out of my son." Jack shook his head again.

"I couldn't even do it right now John. I'm having a hard time keeping Alanya pushed down. He would take over in a second if I did and he would be very angry and take it out on everybody."

"Then tell me how to get it out of you, and we'll all get it out of Sam," said John and Jack screamed in pain as Alanya resurfaced.

"Now what the hell were ya'll talking about," said Alanya. Bryan and John didn't say anything. They hoped that Alanya really didn't know, because that would blow everything. John would help free Jack from Alanya then they would get Lothos out of Sam. They all just needed to be patient. 


	13. Chapter 12

Things are starting to heat up. Here is the next chapter. Supernaturalfan4ever, thanks for reading. This next chapter is for you. Happy reading. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 12

Upstairs Sam had walked over to Tony. "Pick him up," he said gesturing toward Dean. "We're going to the attic. I have some real nice things up there I want to try out."

"Sam fight him man. Don't let him do this to us." Sam jerked Tony to his feet. Tony looked for any sign at all that Sam recognized them. His heart sank when he saw that it was no use. Sam was under the demon's control. He didn't recognize them. He watched for any sign at all that Sam knew them but right now there was none.

"Pick him up!" he said again. Tony walked over and picked Dean up and put him over his shoulder and they went up to the attic. Tony laid Dean down on a bed that was there and Dean and Tony both looked around.

"Oh shit," said Dean.

"Son of a bitch," said Tony and just stared at Sam. "Come on Sam. You've got to be kidding me." Lothos grinned.

"Time to party," he said. "Come here Tony," He grabbed the cop by his arm. He led him over to what looked like stocks, above his head.

"Put your hands in there," said Sam in anticipation of what would happen. 

"Sam!" said Tony protesting.

"Do it Tony," said Sam. Reluctantly, Tony placed his hands in the stocks and Sam clamped them in. Then he clamped another piece over that one that had bits and pieces of glass and razor blades all around it. "Try to pull your hands out," said Sam and Tony, not realizing what Sam had done, attempted to pull out his hands. He cried out as the piece pretty much shredded his arms. Blood poured from the cuts that had been inflicted.

"Good," said Lothos. "It works. Be careful Tony. Every time you try to do that your hands and arms will be cut. Better keep them high."

"Sam please," said Tony but Sam ignored him and turned his attention to Dean.

"Sam, what did you just do man?" said Dean and looked at the blood running down Tony's arms.

"Just a little precaution Dean," said Sam. "Now for you."

"What? I'm paralyzed Sam remeber? I'm not going anywhere. Even if I could move I told you I wouldn't try anything. You're my brother and I want to help you. I will not try to get away."

"I'm going to make sure of that Dean." He pulled his brother up to a sitting position and cuffed his hands behind him. He also chained his feet. He went over to a pully and lowered a hook, hooking it to the chains that bound Dean's feet.

"Sam come on," said Dean, not really believing where this was going. "You're joking right?" Sam pulled the lever and Dean was hoisted up by his feet and dangled upside down from the ceiling."

"No I'm serious," he said tying the pulley off. Sam walked out leaving Tony and Dean alone. Dean looked over toward Tony. "You ok," he asked.

"I don't know," answered Tony.

"How bad are they cut," asked Dean?

"Several places are pretty bad," replied Tony getting tired and accidently lowering his hands. He cried out again as the extra piece sliced his hands and arms again. He stood tall and tried to keep from dropping then.

"Tony," said Dean.

"I'm ok." said Tony. "How are you? Can you move yet?"

"A little," said Dean.

"Do you know how to get the demons out of Sam and Jack," asked Tony.

"I know we would have to do an exorcism, but I don't know which one, and I know it would hurt them," said Dean trying to raise up but not being very succsessful.

"Shit," he said. "I can't believe he's hung me upside down."

"It's not Sam Dean," said Tony. "You've got to remember that."

"I know, but it still pisses me off," said Dean uncomfortably.

"Sam can't help it," said Tony. Dean looked over toward Tony. There was a puddle of blood both on the floor and around him and Tony was beginning to sound weaker. His arms were still pouring blood.

"Tony," said Dean concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah," said Tony blinking. He felt so cold. "I'm cold."

Tony was beginning to look paler. Dean could barely hear him.

"Shit," said Dean. He was finally able to move and he began to struggle to get out of his current predicament.

"Tony," said Dean again. Tony shook his head and didn't answer him for a few minutes. "I'm ok," he said finally but Dean could see that he wasn't


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Jackie thanks for all the nice things you've said. You're great. This one is for you. I wonder if Alanya could take the demons place on the show. I wonder if he's evil enough. LOL. I'll have to think about that one. Enjoy everyone.

Sheila

Chapter 13

Tony looked down. There was blood everywhere. He was covered with it. He felt like he was about to pass out.

"Tony," said Dean knowing that he would not be able to hang on much longer if he didn't get some help. He watched as Tony started to go down. "No Tony stand up," he said. He had a sickening feeling in the pitt of his stomach. He knew he needed to get some help and quick. He watched helplessly as Tony slumped, which brought his arms down. He cried out as they were sliced again. He tried to stand up tall but he didn't know how long he would be able to.

"Tony!" yelled Dean getting very nervous. "Sam!" He continued to struggle to get away. Tony was as white as a sheet. His voice was barely audible and he was having a very hard time staying on his feet. Dean began to struggle more than ever. He had to get to his friend before it was to late. "Hang on Tony. SAM!!"

"What do you want," said Sam coming back into the attic looking both board and aggrivated at the same time.

"Help Tony Sam. He's going to bleed to death if you don't." Sam looked over at Tony and all the blood and it actually shocked him.

"NO," yelled Sam. "Did I do that to him!"

"Lothos did that to him Sam, not you. You need to help him." Sam pushed Lothos down and took control. "Tony," he said running over to his friend. He could feel the demon trying to come back and take over and fought with all that was inside of him to keep that from happening. He removed the piece that contained the glass and razor blade pieces just as Tony slumped, unconsciousness overtaking him. 

"Tony," said Sam and undid his hands. Tony fell and Sam caught him and laid him down on the ground.

"Sam," said Dean. "Let me go. Hurry while you can." Sam jumped up and was about to let Dean go, but before he could, he grabbed his head and cried out as Lothos took control again.

"No," said Dean. "Sam!" Lothos grinned. He looked down at Tony and all the blood.

"Nice," he said and looked at Dean. "I'm not going to let Sam release you Dean. We're just getting started."

"Let my brother go Lothos," said Dean. "We need to get Tony to a hospital."

"I'm not letting Sam go and Tony is not going anywhere," said Lothos walking over to Dean.

"He's going to die!" yelled Dean and Lothos shrugged.

"He will not die until I get ready for him to die," he said, and walked back over to Tony. He was looking at him like he was a McDonalds happy meal.

"What are you going to do," asked Dean but he already knew. Lothos picked Tony up with one hand and laid him on a table he had placed in the attic. He strapped Tony down, straddled him and began to feast. Dean began to gag and wanted to throw up because of what he was seeing. He couldn't believe his eyes. Lothos was licking the blood off from all over Tony and Dean wanted to empty his stomach. He looked away to keep from doing just that. He couldn't help himself and he became very angry.

"You're disgusting! You know that! You're a sick son of a bitch! Let my brother go Lothos. NOW! I can't stand to see Sam doing something so damn disgusting. We're going to beat you. You know that! We're going to destroy your ass along with your brother's and send you both back to hell!" Immediately, Dean was sorry. He could see the demon's face. It was mottled because he was so angry. He knew he'd made a mistake but pride and fear kept him from saying anything for a few minutes. 

Lothos screamed in rage and ran over to Dean.

"Do not threaten me Dean. You're the prisoner here, remember! You are my captive! You're sorry assed brother is under my control! He's trapped in his own body with me! I don't need him, to stay here. I will kill him while you watch and I promise you it will be very painful, so if you know what's good for Sam, you will watch your damn mouth! Understand!"

Dean glared at Lothos but still didn't say anything. This only succeeded in making the demon that much more angry. He grinned sadistically. He grabbed Dean and screamed, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD! ANSWER ME!" When Dean still didn't answer Lothos picked up a bat and began to beat him unmercifully until he was almost unconscious!

"ANSWER ME DEAN!" yelled Lothos. "You think I'm kidding? You think I can't hurt Sam while I'm inside him? You'd better think again and pay close attention." Lothos attacked Sam in his mind and in his body. Sam screamed in agony as intense pain overcame him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled for his brother to help. The pain was unbearable. That was all it took. 

"Sammy!" yelled Dean weakly trying to stay conscious.

"NO!" Sam yelled again. "Oh God it hurts! HELP ME!"

"Ok," said Dean barely conscious. "Just please don't hurt him anymore. I understand." He began to breathe very hard, the pain almost to much to take. He had bruises everywhere. They were all over his body where he'd been beat. With his hands cuffed behind him and his feet chained he couldn't stop or block the blows.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way again. Do you understand, or do you need convincing some more? I'll tell you this Dean, next time, I will do more than just hurt your brother. I'll kill him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," said Dean. "Please," but Lothos went back over to Tony and finished feasting. When he had finished he allowed Sam to resurface, but he was in a daze. 

"Sammy," said Dean, looking at his brother.

"What have I done," he asked Dean. He looked at Tony and was so sorry, for what he had put him through. He looked back at his brother and shook his head. He walked over to where he had laid the piece of the stocks that had the glass, and razor blades. He bent down to pick it up and looked back at Dean.

"What are you doing Sam," asked Dean getting very nervous and beginning to struggle again. Sam took a razor blade.

"No," said Dean barely able to contain the panic that was trying to surface. "Don't Sam," he pleaded with all that was in him, but Sam looked at Dean like he didn't know him.

_"Kill yourself Sam, and this will all be over." _

The voice in his head was so strong and so loud. The images were beginning to bombard his mind again causing pain and Dean was fighting like crazy to get to his brother before he did something stupid.

"Sam," he said, finally able to get his hands free. He still couldn't go anywhere because he was hanging upside down. The lever was just off to the side. Dean looked at Sam who seemed to be in a trance. He was holding the razor blade poised over his exposed wrist and listening to the voices. That plus the images made Sam an easy target. Lothos didn't have to control him right now because everything else that was happening to him was doing just that.

Dean began to swing his body ignoring his own pain. He had to get to Sam and help Tony. He winced and cried out a couple of time because he hurt so bad from the beating, but he kept on. He began to pour sweat and was having trouble staying conscious. He stopped swinging because he was hurting to much. "Sam," he yelled. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Come on Sam. I'm Dean."

"My brother is talking to me," said Sam. "He said I need to kill myself because I'm evil and then I'll be free."

"That's not true Sam. I'm your brother. You're not evil. A demon is talking in your head, not me. I need you to come over here and let me loose. I'll help you, Ok?" Sam cocked his head. Dean kept on talking.

"Sam please let me loose. Put the razor blade down and come over here. Let me down." Dean watched as Sam took the razor blade and began to cut himself. "I'm evil. I've done some awful things to my brother and my father. My friends too. I need to die. Dean says so. He's my big brother you know? " Dean shook his head.

"Sam, you're not evil man. You're possessed. I'm your brother and I'm not telling you to kill yourself. Please let me help you. Come and let me down."

"Dean?" asked Sam looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. Come and get me down ok? Hurry before it's to late." Sam walked over to Dean but made no move to release him.

"You're my brother?" asked Sam as if he was just seeing him for the first time.

"Yes," answered Dean.

"Why do you want me to kill myself?" asked Sam.

"What? Sam I don't," said Dean. "Let me go."

"Dad said I have to do what you say. You have to watch out for me and when you tell me to do something I need to do it." Sam sounded like he was a boy again, and Dean didn't know what to do, then he had a thought.

"Dad told you that. Right?" asked Dean, a plan beginning to form in his mind. He hoped to God it worked. 

"Yes," said Sam as he took the razor blade and touched it to his wrist once again. Dean watched and knew he had to keep a cool head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited until he could talk without a quiver in his voice. Inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs but outside he remained cool and collected. His brother's life depended not only on that but what he did in the next couple of minutes. Time stood still as Dean worked his plan. He prayed it would work.

"Ok then I'm telling you to let me down. Dad told you to do what I say, and I'm telling you to let me down." Dean held his breath as Sam looked at him. "Please let this work," he thought. 

"Ok," Sam said after a couple of seconds. He walked over to the wall and released the pully, letting Dean lay back down on the ground. He released his legs from the chains and Dean jumped up and grabbed the razor blade out of Sam's hands. He looked at Sam's arms. None of the cuts were deep and he thanked God for that.

He touched his brother's shoulders and Sam looked into his eyes. He saw Dean.

"You ok," asked Dean and Sam nodded his head, and then fell unconscious in Dean's arms. He caught him and laid him down on the couch. He brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You're going to be ok Sam," he said. "I promise." Lothos left Sam's body and stood beside him. Dean glared. 


	15. Chapter 14

Okay. I'm getting good at names. Cruzin4jensen and jendeana this one's for you. I have a lot of evil things in my head. Just hang on. Here is the next chapter. I want to take this time to let everyone know that this story contains some gory details and some cussing. If you have a week stomach you may not want to read it. If you don't then keep on going. It's going to get good.

Sheila

Chapter 14

"Let my brother go Lothos," said Dean. Why are you doing that? Why are you messing with his mind like that?" Dean was still knealing down by his brother. He just didn't like the way him or Tony either one looked. Lothos walked over to Dean and took a handful of his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"What are you going to do if I don't," he asked. Dean just shook his head. "You're messing with his head, man. Please let him go." He decided to get real and quick. He didn't feel like a hard ass right now. Right now, all he wanted, was to help his brother and his friend. He thought about the ones downstairs and tried real hard to talk Lothos into a decision. Lothos wouldn't listen. He loved what was happening. He glared hard at Dean.

"He's not going anywhere. Neither are you or Tony. You might as well get use to being here, because you're going to be here for a very long time. Yes I am messing with his head. It's what I do. Tell me Dean, will you be able to save him? Isn't that what my brother asked you once before."

"I did save him." said Dean defiantley, "and I'll do it again." He looked the demon dead in his eyes. He hoped he didn't know just how scared he really was. 

"We'll see Dean." said Lothos and Dean just glared. He wanted so bad to say something but knew he better not. He knew if he did, that Sam would suffer along with his friends. He held his tongue and just continued to glare.

"What? You want to do something?" said Lothos. Dean wanted to so bad he could taste it, but he wouldn't risk Sam, so he said,

"No. I just want to go check Tony." Lothos let him go. "Go then," he said and Dean went over to his friend. He looked back at Lothos making sure that he wasn't about to knock him in the head with something, and knealt down by Tony.

"Tony," he said shaking him a little. Tony moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey," said Dean. "How are you?" He looked at Tony's face and it was pale. He had blood all over the front of his shirt and jeans.

"Not so good," said Tony weakly. "How does it look?" Dean looked at both of Tony's arms.

"Well the good news is the bleedings stopped. Several places are going to need stitches because they're deep, but most of them are just bad cuts. The bad news is you've lost so much blood Tony. You need a doctor."

"Jack," he said weakly and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know where he's at right now," he said. Tony turned his head toward the far wall and saw Sam lying unconcious on the couch.

"Sam," said Tony his voice getting weaker.

"He's ok," said Dean, hoping that was true. "He's just passed out. Rest Tony, OK?" Tony nodded.

"I can't move," he said. 

"Because you're tied down.

"Untie me," said Tony and Dean looked up at Lothos. The look on his face told him he better not.

"I can't," said Dean. "Lothos won't let me. Try to get some rest." Tony didn't want to but he was so tired. He closed his eyes, and Dean rose to his feet, and continued to glare at Lothos.

Lothos walked over and grabbed Dean by the arm. "Get your ass over there and sit down," he said shoving Dean toward the couch. Dean did as he was told, and went to sit down beside his brother.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the basement, Alanya slapped John hard across the face for what felt like to John to be the hundreths time. John winced, refusing to cry out.

"What the hell were you two talking about," asked Alanya. He was fit to be tied. He knew these two were planning something and he intended to find out what it was, if he had to beat them half to death to do it.

"You are not going to keep secrets from me! What were you talking about?"

John answered sarcastically, "We were just talking about what nice accomodations you have set up for us. I just love the view." Alanya hit him again, busting his mouth open and causing it to bleed. He went over to Bryan and grabbed his broken arm and pulled it hard against the cuff. Bryan cried out in pain.

"What the hell were you talking about," screamed Alanya. He pulled harder. Bryan didn't say anything. He took Bryan's good arm in his hands. 

"Want me to break this one too," he asked bending it at an odd angle.

"NO," said Bryan. "We were not talking about anything but how to get out of here. Ok?" There was no way he was going to let Alanya know that they were trying to figure out how to get him out of Jack. Alanya bent his arm harder, causing pain. "I will snap it into, Bryan. Tell me the truth." Bryan winced.

"I'm telling you the truth. I swear!" said Bryan and Alanya let him go.

"You're not getting out of here. If you try anything, Sam, Tony and Dean will die. Why do you think you were separated. They have been told the same thing. If they try anything, Jack, John and you Bryan will die." I want you both to know something. I do not need Jack's body to stay here, I just needed him to get here. I will have no trouble killing him. Understand!"

"Jack please," said Bryan. "Fight him. You can beat him. You've done it before. Even when you were a kid.

John's head shot up and he looked at Bryan, not sure if he heard right.

"What!" he said. Bryan winced. The look on John's face was one of surprise and anger. Sam and Dean must have never told John about Jack's background. This was not good.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at is brother, no recognition at all on his face.

"Sam," said Dean, getting nervous all over again. "It's me Sam. It's Dean."

Sam winced at the voice and the pain that was in his head.

_If you want this over Sam, kill yourself. You're evil and you need to die. I'm your brother. You need to listen to me. It's the only way. I want you to kill yourself._

Sam sat up and looked at Dean. "You're my brother?"

"Yes Sam. God yes. I'm your brother. What's wrong," asked Dean?

"Why do you want me to kill myself," said Sam.

"Sam I don't want you to kill yourself. Lothos is putting that shit in your head. Why would I want you to do that?"

"Because I'm evil. It's the only way," said Sam.

"You are not evil Sam. Don't listen to him," said Dean touching his brothers shoulder. Sam knocked his hand away.

"You told me to kill myself. I heard your voice in my head. I have to do what you say. You're my older brother. Dad says so." Sam stood up and walked over to the table. Dean jumped up as Sam grabbed a knife off the table and started to cut himself again.

"Sam, stop it," said Dean running over and taking it away from him. Sam looked at Dean in a daze. "You told me to."

"I did not tell you to do that Sam. I'm not telling you to kill yourself. You're not evil man, come on. Lothos is doing that to you. He's telling you those things and he's pretending to be me. I would never tell you to do that." Dean grabbed Sam's arm but he pulled away.

"Sam, let's go sit back down ok," said Dean and took his brother's arm again. He led him back to the couch and they both sat down.

"Lothos let my brother go. Please stop this." Lothos just laughed. 

"Better watch him close Dean," he said. "You never no what's going to happen next." 


	16. Chapter 15

Here you all go. Hope you like. I think John is a little pissed off. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 15

"What are you talking about," asked John. "What do you mean when he was a kid?" Bryan didn't answer. He did not like the look on John's face. "Bryan tell me what the hell you're talking about? Tell me now or Alanya's not going to have to beat the crap out of you. I will. What do you mean when he was a kid? Has Jack faced this demon before? Answer me!" Bryan opened his mouth to say something but was stopped. 

"I'll tell you," said Alanya, walking over to John. " Yes, Jack's faced me before. More than once. Isn't that right Jackson?" 

"Yeah, I know. Almost a year ago and he kicked your ass," said John. Alanya just grinned. He had an idea. This was going to be fun. "No," he said. "Before that. You see John, Jack is my son."

John's eyes got wide and then went stone cold as fury covered his face. "Yes," thought Alanya. "This was going to be fun. A whole lot of fun."

"WHAT!!" said John again wondering if he heard the demon right. "What the hell is he talking about? You better answer me Jack and I mean now!"

"I'm Jack's father," said Alanya grinning again, loving the look on Johns face. John turned to Bryan. "Is he telling the truth Bryan," he asked? "Is Jack that demon's son?"

"No," said Bryan trying desperately to diffuse the situation. He knew just how angry John could get when it came to his kids. "Alanya took Jack's dad. He became him."

"That's the same damn thing Bryan. If he took him, and became him, then he is him. I don't believe this!" said John. Alanya, seeing the look on John's face, released the chains that held him to the ceiling. He let Jack go and stood beside him. John stared. The demon was half man and half beast. He had a human face, and claws for hands, but right now, John could care less about him.

Jack shook his head trying to focus and clear his mind. All of a sudden he found himself hurling across the room as John slammed him hard against the wall! Jack blinked.

"John!" yelled Bryan, trying to get his broken arm free of the cuff, but John wasn't listening.

"He's your father!" yelled John. Jack stared at John, shocked and unable to speak. "That damn demon is your father!" He ran over to him and before Jack could react, John grabbed him again. He slammed him hard against the wall again almost breaking his back. "Answer me!" said John. "Is he your father!" Alanya just stood back grinning and enjoying the show.

Jack finally found his voice and decided he probably needed to answer this angry father before he killed him. He cleared his voice. 

"NO!" said Jack. "He is not my father. He killed my father John. Calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down!! That demon is your father and you want me to calm down! He's hurt my sons and their friends. Sam can not stand to be touched by anybody right now. Is Lothos your damn uncle? He is Alanya's brother. That would be right. Don't tell me to calm the hell down!" yelled John.

"Alanya is not my father John!" yelled Jack and John threw him across the room.

"You brought this down on my family! I'm going to kill you!" John started toward Jack who desperately tried to back away. He raised his hands palms out in surrender hoping against hope that John would listen to him. 

"Shit!" said Bryan finally able to get his broken arm free. "Like father like son!" he said. He hoped he could calm him down though because with a broken arm he couldn't fight him. He ran over to stand between John and Jack.

"Get the hell out of my way Bryan, or Alanya won't have to break your other arm. I'll do it myself!" said John.

"Wait a minute John," said Bryan, but he started toward Jack, who backed up some more. He had never seen anyone so angry before. Not even when the others found out how he knew Alanya. They were angry, but nothing like this. John looked like he could kill him.

"Stop John," said Bryan. "Just wait a damn minute and listen to me!" Bryan raised his good hand, palm out.

"Get out of my way Bryan!" said John and grabbed him, shoving him backwards. He ran back up and stood between them again.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Bryan. "Would you just listen to me. Please! Alanya is not Jack's father, Ok? Jack's father was possessed by Alanya and he destroyed him." John stopped and waited which Bryan thought was good because if he really wanted to hurt Jack, Bryan couldn't stop him. Not right now. John waited for Bryan to continue.

"Jack's mother died when he was 16. His father went a little crazy and got mixed up in the occult," said Bryan.

"My dad was going to sacrifice me to Alanya when I was 18 years old but he came to himself long enough to help me get away. I watched Alanya as he totally overtook and consumed my father, but he is not him. My father is dead." He watched the older Winchester's eyes hoping to see that he was calming down. "It didn't look good though," thought Jack and tried to back up some more. He kept his hands raised, however, to let John know he would not try anything.

"I know Jack, John. He didn't bring this on your family. He kinda got pulled into this," said Bryan letting out the breath he was holding. 

"What do you mean?" John was still fuming but he was beginning to calm down.

"When we faced Alanya last, Sam had been hurt so much he went into shock. We thought he would die. A few months before that, 6 I think, they had faced a doctor that had did some terrible things to both of them. Neither one of them trusted doctors much after that so when Sam went into shock, I called Jack. I didn't want just anybody taking care of them. Dean wasn't going to let anybody near his brother. Especially a doctor, but Jack's a good doctor and a good friend. He's a good man John. We've known each other for years. He never wanted any of this," said Bryan.

"Jack's got powers," said John still not quite convinced. "He can do things."

"Yeah he can," said Bryan. "Sam can to, but you're not a demon." John had to think about that one a minute. While he was thinking, Bryan continued. "Jack has tried all of his life to get away from this stuff. He has powers but he don't want them. He never did, but even though he didn't want them he used them anyway and saved us all. We wouldn't have made it through without Jack. We would have all died. He saved our life. That night, after it happened, when we got him back to his house. He was exhausted and barely able to move, but he insisted on checking everybody out first, before he even thought about resting himself. He's a good man John. Alanya is not his father. I can't even begin to tell you the nightmares he had when he finally did rest. We all had to take turns watching him."

"I would never hurt Sam or Dean on purpose. I would never hurt any of you on purpose. I'd do anything for those two. They're good kids. He is not my father John. I swear. He killed him," said Jack finally seeing that John was beginning to calm down.

John grabbed Bryan and shoved him out of the way, and then he walked over to Jack. Jack held his breath as John reached down a hand and helped him back to his feet. "Ok," he said. "I'm sorry. They're my children." Jack nodded. "I understand, but I will not hurt them." John nodded again. "Alanya and Lothos hurt you to. I should have thought about that," said John.

"Don't worry about it," answered Jack relieved that he would not die tonight. Not by John's hand anyway.

Alanya clapped his hands. He was disgusted with all of them.

"That was so touching," he said sarcastically. "Makes me want to throw up." John, Bryan and Jack all glared. "You all just turn my stomach. He walked over to them and just stared. The three men stared back. They didn't know what was going to happen next but it didn't look to good. Not for any of them. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"That was so touching," said Alanya again, sarcastically. "I can't believe you got out of that one Jack. I was sure John would kill you all by himself." He turned to John.

"Don't move," he said and John was pinned to the spot where he was standing.

Alanya grabbed Jack and told Bryan to go sit back down, which Bryan did. He released John and with his mind shoved him toward Bryan. "Tie him back up," he said and reluctantly John took Bryan's good arm and cuffed it back to the bed frame, but left his broken arm free.

He cuffed Jack's hands to the ceiling and threw John back, sending him crashing to the other side of the room! He walked over and looked down at him with hatred. "Stay!" he said and John could not move. Alanya grinned evilly and plunged his hand into John's chest. He literally grabbed John's heart and squeezed it. Blood seeped around his fist.

John screamed in agony. He thought he was going to die! He could feel Alanya's hand inside him as he continued to squeeze his heart.

"NO!" yelled Jack pulling at the chains. "Alanya stop!" he said.

"How does it feel John," said Alanya. John screamed again as his heart began beating very irratically. "You failed. You were suppose to kill Jack when you found out. Now you'll have to pay!" John began to hyperventilate.

"Alanya," yelled Bryan trying to struggle again. "You are going to kill him!"

"Yes I know," said Alanya as he continued to squeeze. Jack concentrated and knocked him backwards with his mind. The chains fell off Jack's hands and he faced off with Alanya once again.

"Leave them alone," yelled Jack. "You're not inside me anymore Alanya. I can fight you now!"

Alanya threw Jack hard against the wall using only his mind and dazed him. He crumpled to the floor. Alanya clasped his hands together and lifted them up. A fire ball formed in his hand and he hurled it at Jack who jumped away just in time! The fire ball crashed against the wall where Jack had been only seconds before. Jack faced him again and pushed him back.

Alanya looked past Jack to Bryan. He bore his eyes into Bryan's head.

"No!" yelled Bryan as pain shot through him.

"Stop!" said Jack.

"I'm going to kill him Jack," he said and Jack heard Bryan scream again!

"Wait!" said Jack. "Please." 

"Behave yourself," said Alanya. Bryan felt like his head would explode and Alanya just made the pain worse.

"Ok Alanya, Ok." said Jack and stopped fighting. "Please!" 

"Alanya released Bryan who slumped back against the wall and struggled to catch his breathe. Alanya knocked Jack backwards again and Jack went sprawling. He hit his head and fell unconsious to the ground.

He lifted John up with his mind and slammed him into a chair, cuffing his hands behind him. He was barely conscious himself.

Alanya turned on Bryan who tried to back away. He knocked his head against the wall then grabbing his broken arm, twisted it unmercifully. Bryan screamed as pain exploded in his arm and his head felt like it was in a vice.

"Does anybody else want to try to be a damn hero!" yelled Alanya and nobody said a word.

"I didn't think so!" he said.

In the attic, Sam was still dazed. He got up and walked over to Tony and then back to Dean.

"Sam," he said. "You ok?" Sam didn't answer. He just stared at his brother. Dean shook his head.

"Sam, we've got to help Tony. I know you're in there. I know you can understand me. He needs help."

Sam looked at Tony. He didn't know him either, but the voice of Dean in his head was telling him that they were the enemies. "He's not going anywhere."

"Sam please. Let me help him. He tried to rise to his feet but Sam pushed him back down.

"What are you doing? What now? I'm your brother Sam. I need your help." Dean knew that Lothos still had control of him. He never knew when Sam was going to try to kill himself or kill him. Sam just stared at his brother. Dean used the only thing he could.

"You can't torture him if he's dead, Lothos," he said. Lothos thought about that one for a minute and made a decision.

"Damn, you're right." he said. Sam walked over and grabbed Dean around the throat and he began to choke.

"If you try to get away Dean, I'll kill you, Tony and you're brother. Understand! Don't try anything."

"I won't. I promise," he said and Sam let him go. He ran back over to Tony and knealt down, feeling for a pulse. It was very weak.

"Tony," said Dean. Tony groaned and opened his eyes again. He was very pale thought Dean, but he still had not bled anymore. Dean looked at his brother. Sam still didn't know who he was but right now he was in the kill Dean mode instead of the kill himself mode. "Sam I need Jack." Sam nodded.

"Stand up," he said to his brother and Dean did as he was told. Sam shoved him over to a pole that had a thick metal ring on it. He cuffed Dean's hand to it. "I'll be back. You better still be chained to that pole when I return," said Sam and Dean nodded. Sam went down to the basement and looked at Alanya.

"Why did you leave the human's body," he asked.

"I figured it would be more fun this way. What is it?"

"Tony needs Jack," said Lothos and looked at Jack who was just now coming around.

"Why?" asked Alanya.

"Because he's lost a lot of blood and I'm not through with him yet. I haven't even began to torture him and I would like it better if he were alive."

Alanya nodded and Lothos jerked Jack to his feet.

"Bring him back," said Alany. "I'm just getting started with him." Lothos grinned and nodded.

"Come on human," he said and shoved Jack out the door and up to the attic.

_I'm going to free Sam from Lotho's,_ thought Jack. _I hope he lives through the process._


	18. Chapter 17

Ok. I think I like this chapter a little bit more than the last. Hope you all are still with me. Here you go. Enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 17

The first thing that Jack saw when he entered the attic was Dean chained to a pole. The second thing he saw scared him.

"Tony!" he said and ran over to kneal down by his friend. Sam shook his head. Dean saw it but then focused his attention back to Tony.

Jack quickly assessed him. He was very pale and his pulse was weak and thready. He looked at Dean. "What happened to him?"

"Lothos put him in some razor blade handcuffs. Every time he lowered his arms they would slice him. How is he?"

"Well, most to the cuts will heal up ok, but there's about 5 that are pretty deep and needs stiches." Tony had blood all over him that had dried and caked over. He went over to a sink and filled a pan with water and came back over to clean him up as best he could so he could see the wounds better. "What I'm worried about is the blood loss Dean. He's lost a lot of blood. He should be ok as long as he don't go into shock. His body will make more blood cells, but he don't need to bleed out anymore. We're going to need to watch him." Jack finished cleaning him up and had to admit that he did look a little better. "We need to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah I know," said Dean. "Now for the other problem." He looked at his brother. He had the dazed look again. Jack also noticed.

"Sam," he said rising up to go over to him. "Be careful Jack. I don't know what he's going to do." Jack nodded. He approached him slowly, hands up. "You ok?" Sam looked at Jack and he didn't see any recognition at all on the younger Winchesters face. He took another step toward Sam and Sam stepped back . Jack looked at Dean.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He's messing with his head Jack. I don't know what to expect. One minute he's trying to hurt himself and the next he wants to hurt me. It's like Lothos has him on some psychological roller coaster ride. Lothos is no longer in his body, he's in his head. I think he has been for awhile. He's acting the same as he did when we first encountered him. He's getting worse Jack. I don't know what he's going to do next." said Dean. "I don't know what to do."

Jack turned back to Sam.

"Sam," he said gently. "Can I come over to you? I want to check you out." Sam shook his head. "Stay away," he said.

"I need to check you out Sam. I'm not going to hurt you. Ok?" He took a step and then another one. Sam removed a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Jack. He stopped walking and kept his hands where Sam could see them.

"Sam I'm not the bad guy. I want to help you. I need for you to give me the keys to the cuffs, so I can let your brother go." Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean?" he asked in a childs voice. Jack looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows, then turned his attention back.

"Yes Sam, Dean. He's tied up and I need to let him go. You have the keys in your pocket. Will you give them to me?" Jack took a step again. Sam cocked the gun, then did something that Jack didn't expect. He placed it to his own head. Jack swallowed hard and stopped.

"Sam, why do you want to do that?" asked Jack. "Put the gun down."

"Dean told me to," said Sam. Jack looked at Dean who shook his head. "That's what I'm talking about," he said.

"Sam, Dean does not want you to hurt yourself, Ok?" He took another step. Sam stepped back again. "Don't come any closer." Jack stopped again.

"Sam," said Dean. Sam turned toward his brother. "Let me go. We've already been through this once. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you."

"Dean said I was bad," said Sam in the same childlike voice.

"No I didn't Sam. I'm Dean. You're not bad. Put the gun down. You're suppose to listen to me. Right?" Sam nodded. "You're my big brother. Dad said you would keep me safe, but you want to hurt me."

"No I don't. That's not me. I'm not talking in your head Sam. I'm right here. I want you to put the gun down and come over here and take these cuffs off. Can you do that?" Sam nodded and lowered the gun but didn't put it down. He walked over and uncuffed Dean and then stepped back. Dean grabbed his arm and took the gun away from him. 

Jack walked over, but when he lifted a hand to touch him Sam flinched and shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" he said.

"Sam," said Dean grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face him. "That's Jack. He's your friend. He wants to help you, let him check you out, but Sam pushed Dean away to.

"Sam come on!" said Dean getting frustrated. Sam winced and Dean was sorry he yelled.

"Dean said I needed to die," said Sam in his own voice.

"Don't start that again Sam. I'm Dean. I did not say that to you. Lothos is talking in your head Sam, he's doing this to you. He's the one that wants you to hurt yourself. You need to fight him." Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean," he said, coming around to himself.

"Yeah," said Dean, "I'm Dean. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hurt yourself either. Please let Jack help." Sam looked at Jack and nodded. Jack walked up and lifted his head to look in his eyes. Sam's pupil were dilated. Jack saw a flashlight on the table and went to pick it up.

"Sam I need to shine this light in your eyes ok? I need to see what will happen. It will only be for a minute I promise." Sam nodded. Jack shone it in his eyes but Sam screamed and grabbed his head, shoving Jack back.

"NO! Don't! It hurts!" yelled Sam.

"Sam!" said Dean grabbing him. "What's wrong?"

"The light hurts! Don't do that again!" said Sam and Jack knew what was wrong.

"Son of a bitch," he said.

"What?" asked Dean nervously. "What's wrong with him?"

"Lothos is using mind control on Sam," said Jack.

"WHAT!" said Dean, not believing it.

"Somehow Lothos is brainwashing him," replied Jack.

"How? I know he's controling him, but brainwashing?" said Dean looking at his brother.

"Has he been back in Alanya's light?" asked Jack.

"Not that I know of?" answered Dean.

"Has he left here at all?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, about 3 times," said Dean as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Has he had anything to eat or drink?" asked Jack.

"Just water. Nothing to eat."

"Did you have any?" asked Jack.

"NO," said Dean not liking where this was going at all.

Jack walked over and grabbed a bottled water off the table and unscrewed the cap. He smelled it and jerked it away.

"What?" said Dean, his stomach turning.

"He's drugging him," said Jack.

"What! Why?" asked Dean.

"To brainwash him. To convince him that Lothos is you," said Jack. 


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks jendeana and cruzing4jensen. You guys are great. Thanks for all the one's that's reading. I appreciate it. This chapter is dedicated to Jacki. Here you go girl.

Sheila

Chapter 18

In the basement John was just coming too and looked around. His head and his chest were killing him. He looked toward Bryan who was just sitting on the bed. He was still chained to the frame.

"Bryan," he said.

"Yeah," answered Bryan wincing.

"You ok," asked John.

"Yeah, except my arm is just about to kill me," said Bryan. He tried to move it but couldn't. It had gotten stiff and it hurt like hell.

"Where's Jack," asked John.

"Sam came and took him," said Bryan looking at John. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sam?" said John.

"Lothos," corrected Bryan. It wasn't Sam."

"Where'd they go," asked John trying to wake up.

"Lothos said Tony was hurt and needed Jack. That's all I know," said Bryan. "I need to go find him. He's my best friend. I need to know if he's ok." Bryan sighed, wincing again as he tried to get more comfortable.

"What is it?" asked John.

"I hate to tell you this John but Sam didn't look to good," said Bryan.

"What do you mean," asked John becoming afraid for his youngest. "What was wrong with him?"

"He looked tired John. He's pale. He's got dark circles under his eyes and he looked dazed. I think Lothos is really doing a number on him.," said Bryan. "We've got to get him out of here. I want to check on Tony. Sam said he was hurt. I need to go to him. I'm worried about both of them," said Bryan.

"Will get Tony, Bryan. We'll get them all out of here. I promise." said John and Bryan nodded. He believed him but had no idea how that was going to happen. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack what the hell are you talking about," asked Dean increduously. He looked over at his brother.

"I think Lothos is brainwashing him Dean," said Jack. Dean just couldn't believe it. He shook his head. "I want you to get that demon out of his head Jack."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to do that right now," said Jack.

"Why not," said Dean his own anger and worry increasing.

"It hurts Dean. It's painful for a strong person."

"Sam is strong," answered Dean.

"Normally he is. He's very strong. Right now he's exhausted. He's weak and I don't think he would live through it. It's only been two months Dean. He still isn't over the last ordeal yet, and now this? I hate to say it, but Sam's safer now then he would be if I tried to get Lothos out of his head." Dean shook his head again.

"Sam," said Jack. "How long has it been since you slept?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Five days," he said.

"Five days? You haven't closed your eyes in 5 days? Why?" asked Jack.

"No," answered Sam. "Dean said I need to stay awake,"

"Why would he say that," asked Jack, looking at Dean.

"He said it was part of my treatment," said Sam. Dean started to say something but Jack stopped him.

"What treatment," asked Jack trying to find out what the hell Lothos was doing to him.

"To make me better. Dean says I'm evil and I need to die. He said if this treatment didn't work I would have to be killed."

"That's it!" yelled Dean. He'd had it. His anger got the best of him and he totally lost it. He ran up to his brother, and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt. "You listen to me Sam! I'm Dean. I did not tell you to do that. You understand me! Lothos is doing this to you, not me! Now I want you to snap out of this right now, or I'm going to knock some since into your head!" said Dean and watched as fear covered Sam's face.

"Sam come on!" said Dean, but Jack grabbed Dean.

"Let him go Dean," said Jack.

"No, I want him to snap out of this or I'm going to kick his ass," said Dean.

"Let him go Dean," said Jack again, pulling him off Sam. "Look at his face." Dean looked, really looked and what he saw was like a slap in the face. Sam was terrified of him. He let him go. In all the things and the all the situations that they had faced Sam had never been afraid of Dean. Angry yes, but never afraid. What he saw on his little brothers face right now was raw fear, and it almost killed Dean.

"Sam," said Dean. "You're afraid of me. Why are you afraid of me?" Sam shoved Dean away hard. Dean stumbled backwards still not believing the look of terror on his brothers face, that was directed at him.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry man. I didn't know you were scared of me." He took a step toward his little brother, but stopped when Sam stepped back and said. "NO!"

"What the hell is he doing to you?" asked Dean, raising his hands up, palms out. "Sam please," he said.

"Stay the hell away from me!" yelled Sam and Dean backed off but he said, "I don't want to hurt you Sam. I'd never hurt you. You're my brother. Please let me help you. What is Lothos doing to you?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam please," begged Dean. "Please don't be afraid of me. I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry."

"Just stay away," said Sam and began to shake. Dean nodded and stayed where he was. He could handle almost anything but he could not handle Sam's stark fear, not when it was directed at him. "I'm sorry," he said again and didn't move. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You want to know what I'm doing to him," said Lothos as he walked back into the attic. Dean and Jack stared in shock. Lothos looked just like Dean. He even sounded like him.

"You son of a bitch," said Dean and was about to lunge himself at him when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Don't," said Jack. "You'll only get hurt." Dean glared.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?" said Dean.

Sam walked over to stand by Lothos.

"SAM!" said Dean. "He's not Dean. I am. "

"This is one gift that me and my brother share. We can both make ourselves look like anybody," said Lothos.

"What are you doing!" yelled Dean. Lothos walked over and took the gun away from Dean and handed it back to Sam.

"No," said Dean.

"I'm going to show you what I'm doing to you're brother," said Lothos. He looked at Sam.

"Sam," he said.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Who am I?" asked Lothos. Sam looked.

"Dean," said Sam. "You're my brother." Lothos grinned and looked back at Dean.

"What!" said Dean. "No Sam. He is not your brother. I am."

"I want you to take these two to the room where you have your treatments," said Lothos.

"Ok," said Sam and pointed the gun at Dean and Jack. "Let's go," he said.

"What treatments Sam," said Jack. "What is he talking about?" Sam gestured with the gun andDean and Jack started to walk. Jack looked down at Tony, not really wanting to leave him alone.

"Don't worry," said Lothos. "He'll be ok. It's no fun when he's unconscious. Let's go." Dean and Jack walked out of the attic and down the hall followed by Sam. They entered a room that Lothos had made comepletely dark.

"Sam, I want you to tie them down to those chairs. Strap them down tight," said Lothos.

"Ok," answered Sam. "Move!"

"Sam listen to me," said Dean, but Sam shoved him toward the chair and pushed him down into it. He strapped his hands to the arms and looked at Jack. He sat down and Sam also strapped him down, then Sam walked over to Lothos.

"Good Sam," said Lothos and handed him some bottled water. Sam shoook his head. "I don't want it Dean," he said. "It tastes funny."

"He is not Dean Sam," said Dean. "I am." Sam turned back to Lothos.

"Do as your told Sam," said Lothos, and handed Sam the bottle.

"Don't drink that Sam," said Jack but Sam drank and immediately got dizzy and had to hold on to the wall.

"Sam," yelled Dean.

Lothos led Sam over to another chair and strapped his hands and feet down to it. He took what looked to Dean and Jack to be a hood. It was leather and it fit over his entire face. There were slots for his nose and mouth, but Dean and Jack both stared in shock as he placed it over Sam's head. The front, where the eyes go, had a piece that fit on Sam's eyes to force them to remain open. He couldn't close them. He couldn't even blink.

"NO, SAM!" yelled Dean. "What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at Lothos. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Lothos," yelled Jack. "Don't!" Lothos grinned and pushed a laser over to where Sam was restrained.

"NO!" yelled Sam, beginning to fight. "I don't want too Dean, please! It hurts to bad! PLEASE DON'T!!" Sam continued to struggle but couldn't get away.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. Both he and Jack began to struggle to free themselves. Lothos grinned and turned the machine on. There was a piece that fit right down in front of Sam's eyes. The laser light shot into Sam's eyes repeatedly and rapidly like a strobe light. Sam screamed in pain as the light hit his brain over and over! Sam couldn't close his eyes! He couldn't even blink as the strobes continued to bombard his head. Sam screamed again.

"SAM!" yelled Dean again. "STOP LOTHOS! You bastard! Let him go! I'll kill you! I swear I will! LET HIM GO!!!!!! SAMMY!!!!!"

Lothos kept the lasers going as Jack continued to struggle. After about 30 minutes, Sam just went numb and stopped fighting, but the lasers continued.

"No!" yelled Jack as he seen the change in Sam. He concentrated, filled with fury at what Lothos was doing to him. The straps fell off his hands and he reached down and undid his feet. The light had been steadily strobing into Sam's eyes for 45 minutes straight by the time Jack had finally got away. Sam was just there. He was totally numb. He didn't feel anything. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20,

"Lothos!" yelled Jack. He turned as fury and hatred fueled Jack. He threw Lothos back all the way across the room. He untied Dean.

"Get Sam," he said and Dean jumped up and went to his brother. "HURRY!" yelled Jack.

"Sam," said Dean as he turned the machine off. He took the hood off his head and looked at his brother. Sam just sat there still and quiet. He couldn't feel anything. He was just there.

"Sam!" yelled Dean.

"Lothos screamed in rage. "You'll be sorry Jack," but Jack continued. He had had it. He used his anger and hatred like a weapon and faced off with Lothos, pitting his will against his. Lothos was actually surprised at Jacks strenght. He'd never been that strong before when they faced. He tried to get his hands to Jack's head but Jack stepped back and Lothos couldn't touch him.

"You're gettin better Jack," said Lothos and shoved him back with his hands. Moving objects with his mind was something Lothos had never been able to do. Jack shoved Lothos back again and took out a cross. In lightning speed he ran over and placed it around Lothos's neck. Lothos screamed in agony as the cross burned his flesh. He fell do the floor and couldn't move.

Jack ran up to Sam and Dean. "Get Sam and Tony and get the hell out of here Dean," he said.

"No. What about you, Bryan and my dad? I'm not going to leave you all here. Are you crazy!"

"We'll be ok. Sam needs to get out of here Dean. He can't take anymore of this shit. It's going to kill him. They would want you to get him out, and you know it. We'll be ok. Now go!" said Jack.

Dean looked at Sam and knew Jack was telling the truth. He didn't want to leave his friends or his dad but Sam was about to break and he knew he had to get him out of here before it was to late. "Come on Sam," he said and helped him to his feet. He couldn't stand alone so Dean supported him around his waist.

"Can't see," said Sam.

"I know, but you're vision will come back," said Dean. He looked at Jack. "We'll be back. We'll get you all out of here." Jack nodded. "Get Tony out too. Hurry, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him." Dean nodded and him and Sam made there way to the door, but stopped when they saw Alanya.

"Not long Jack," he said and grabbed Dean, spinning him around to face Jack. Sam fell to the floor.

"NO!" said Dean.

"Get that thing off my brother," said Alanya.

"NO," said Dean. "Let the cross stay!"

"Shut up you little bastard," said Alanya and looked at Jack. "Get it off!" 

"No. Not until they get out of here. I'll stay, but they're walking out of here Alanya. They're getting Tony, John, and Bryan and getting out or Lothos will be destroyed," said Jack. Alanya looked at his brother. Lothos was in a lot of pain and couldn't hardly move. He began to breathe hard.

"Really," said Alanya and touched Dean with his hand. Dean screamed as pain shot through his head! "Let my brother go Jack!" warned Alanya.

"Don't...you...let...him...go...Jack!" said Dean as weakness began to overtake him. Alanya looked down at Sam on the floor struggling to get up and bore his eyes into Sam's head. Sam cried out as the pain started all over again. Jack didn't have a choice. "Shit," he said defeated. "All right!" Relulctantly he walked over and took the cross off of Lothos and threw it down. Alanya shoved Dean to the floor beside his brother, and slammed Jack hard against the back wall, sending him crashing.

"Don't move Dean or you'll be sorry," said Alanya, and Dean stayed where he was on the floor, but he positoned himself in front of his brother to shield him. Alanya walked over to Jack and jerked him to his feet. Jack winced at the pain in his head. He lifted a hand and felt a gash that the blow had caused. When he lowered it, their was blood on his fingers. Jack groaned.

Lothos, finally recovered, jumped up and slammed Jack back agains the wall again. "You should have never done that!" he said.

"Let them go, Alanya," said Jack. "I'll stay, but please let them go."

"They're not going anywhere. They'll pay for what you've done."

"What?" said Jack. He was suddenly very afraid. What had he done," he thought. "Please!" he pleaded. 

"Take Sam and Dean back to the attic Lothos and come to the secret room by the basement. I'll get this one ready," said Alanya and grabbed Jack, shoving him toward the door.

"Jack," yelled Dean. Jack looked back at his friend and then was gone as Alanya shoved him again. "MOVE IT" he said and Jack stumbled down toward the basement. Alanya took him past the basement where John and Bryan were being held and to a room that nobody would know was there if they guessed. The door looked like part of the wall, but Alanya pushed a panel and it opened. Jack was shoved inside. Alanya entered behind him. and closed the door behind him locking it.

Jack tried to run, but there was no place to go. The room had no windows and Alanya had pure hatred on his face. Jack shook his head, and was shoved against the wall.

"You'll learn Jack. I told you we would not be as easy to get rid of as you think.

"Let my friends go," said Jack. Alanya laughed.

"They're not going any where Jack and neither are you." He got in Jack's face. "They'll all pay for your insubordination. You'll watch, but first you'll learn a lesson yourself." Jack looked into Alanya's eyes and was afraid.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Get up!" said Lothos, pointing the gun at Sam and Dean. Dean struggled to stand. He helped his brother to his feet. He still couldn't stand alone so Dean supported him.

"Let's go!" said Lothos, motioning toward the door.

"Come on Sam," said Dean and began to walk. He knew he couldn't see because of the light that had been shown in his eyes but he also knew his vision would be back. What worried Dean was the fact that Sam wasn't responding at all. He had, before Alanya got to him, but now he wasn't.

Lothos carried them back upstairs to the attic and unlocked the door. He shoved them both inside and locked it back. Lothos went down to where Alanya was. Jack would pay and pay dearly for what he'd done. Lothos and Alanya both would make sure of it. He grinned in anticipation of the torture that they would put him through. Then it would be John and Bryan's turn again.

"This is turning out to be a great day!" said Lothos aloud and entered the room where Alanya had Jack.

Jack backed up, and looked from one to the other in fear. Alanya backed him up to where he was against the wall and bore into his head with his eyes. Jack cried out and doubled over, finally crumpling to the floor in pain. Alanya walked over and shoved Jack over on his stomach, cuffing is hands behind him, then he chained his feet.

"Please," he said and Lothos slammed his head on the concrete floor dazing him. "Shut up Jack, he said. "You'll pay. I told you not to ever do that, but you're as hard headed as the rest of these idiots in here. I guess you're going to need a lesson. We'll be going to John and Bryan next. Then Tony, when he wakes up."

"Please!" yelled Jack. "They haven't done anything!"

"But you have, so they'll all pay." said Alanya and lowered a hook, attaching it to the chains on Jack's feet. Alanya pulled, hoisting Jack up to dangle from the rafters by his feet. Lothos grabbed some scissors and cut Jack's shirt off revealing his back and chest.

"What the hell are you going to do?" asked Jack. Lothos put a blindfold over his eyes and tied it tight and placed a metal piece in his mouth and held it in place with a gag. 

"We'll be trying some new things on you Jack but first..."said Alanya trailing off. He touched Jack's chest!

Jack's muffled cries rang out into the room as his heart began pounding so hard and fast he thought it would burst through his chest. Then cried out again as Lothos grabbed his head and sent fire shooting through his brain. They took turns doing this to Jack for hours. They would alternate the chest and the head, over and over again until Jack was barely conscious. Lothos leaned down and said, "I'm hungry Jack." He took off the blindfold but left the gag in place. Lothos could see the pain etched all over Jack's face. "We're not through yet." Painfully Jack shook his head and Lothos grabbed a knife.

"When I feed, we'll start trying our new forms of torture on you Jack. You won't like them, but we will." Alanya grinned and prepared while his brother got ready to feed.

Meanwhile in the attic Sam finally came around and said, "I can't see."

"Sam," said Dean going over to his brother. "Are you ok?"

"Dean," he said. "Is that you," he said weakly.

"It's me. How ya doing?"

"Why Dean?" asked Sam. "Why did you do this to me?"

Dean's heart sank. All hope left. "I didn't Sam. I didn't do it."

"I saw you," said Sam. "You strapped me to that chair and put that hood on my head. You turned them lights on in my eyes. WHY!"

"Sam that wasn't me," said Dean. Sam started to blink, his vision finally beginning to come back. He looked at his brother. "You've done it three times!" said Sam.

"It wasn't me," said Dean. "It was Lothos." He reached out to touch his brother but Sam flinched, and Dean was shocked when Sam jumped up and shoved him back.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled. 

"Sam!" said Dean. "I would never hurt you!"

"STAY AWAY!!!" yelled Sam again.

"Ok," said Dean raising his hands as he saw the fear in his little brothers eyes. "I'll stay back, but I didn't hurt you. I wouldn't do that."

Tony groaned and Dean went over to check on him, but he also kept a watch on Sam.

"Hey," said Dean. Tony looked up. "How you doing?"

"Better, what's all the yelling about," he said and looked at Sam. Dean never took his eyes off his brother. Tony could see the worry.

"What is it Dean," asked Tony sitting up. He was weak but he was a little stronger than before. Dean told him everything that had happened since Tony passed out. Tony glared angrily and pushed himself to his feet.

"Sam," said Tony walking over to the young man.

"Tony is that you?" asked Sam. He was seeing better but everything was still very fuzzy.

"Yeah , it's me. How are you doing?" said Tony. Dean kept his distance. He leaned against the far wall. He didn't want Sam to freak out.

"I don't know. Dean's gone crazy," said Sam. 

"Why do you say that?" asked Tony knealing down in front to him.

"He wants to hurt me. I saw him," said Sam. He's the one that put me in that chair. He strapped me down. He knows I hate that. Then he put that hood over my head and made my eyes stay open. He shot lasars in my eyes. Why does he want to hurt me? He says I'm evil and I need to die."

"I don't think Dean said that Sam," said Tony.

"I heard him," said Sam. "Why are you taking up for him. He better stay away from me." Tony looked at Sam. He was clearly terrified of his brother. _How the hell did you do that to him,_ thought Tony. He had to convince Sam that Dean was not his enemy, and from the looks of things it wouldn't be easy. He stood up and swayed. 

"Tony," said Dean. "You ok."

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. How long was he in that contraption," said Tony.

"45 minutes," said Dean, sitting down against the far wall. He was afraid to come near Sam right now, so he just stayed where he was. "I don't know what to do Tony. He 's afraid of me. He's never been afraid of me before." Tony walked over and touched his arm. Tears sprang to Dean's eyes. "I'm scared Tony, and I don't mind admitting it."

"I know," said Tony. "Me too." 


	23. Chapter 22

It's short. I know. Sorry. I'll make the next one longer. I wanted you all to have and update though. Thanks.

Sheila

Chapter 22

In the room beside the basement Jack was hanging limply from his feet as Lothos brought the knife over toward him.

"Don't allow him to zone out Lothos," said Alanya. "I want him fully awake. I want him to feel everything that I have planned for him. I also want him to watch while we take turns hurting the others."

"Don't worry brother dear, I promise he'll remain awake the whole time," said Lothos. Alanya nodded and walked over to the side to watch.

"Good," he said and Lothos walked over to where Jack was hanging.

"Oh Jack," he said, hitting him hard in the stomach. Jack grunted. "I'm hungry," said Lothos. Jack couldn't talk because of the gag, but he winced as Lothos took not a knife, but a sword and cut him in several places on his chest and back. Blood began to pour. The cuts weren't deep, just enough to cause pain and bleed. He placed his hands on Jack's back, over his kidneys and fire shot through his body, and he cried out. Lothos grabbed a hold of Jack and licked the blood off the places that were cut, but didn't clamp down. Everytime that Jack was about to pass out, Lothos would hit him hard, forcing him awake again.

Jack tried to concentrate, so he could throw Lothos back, but Lothos would slap him, breaking his concentration.

"O no you don't Jack. We're not going to have any of that, and you'll not be getting away that easily. We both have plans for you." They left the gag in place and Lothos cut him again, deeper this time, and drank his blood. Jack couldn't move. He was in so much pain and barely conscious. When Lothos had his fill, Alanya took over. He released the pulley and let Jack down. He didn't try to break his fall, so Jack fell hard. They left his hands and feet tied, and the gag in place. Alanya looked at Lothos and said, "Bring me Sam!" Jack shook his head, and Lothos grinned and left to go get the younger brother.

Alanya looked at Jack and sneered. "It's been a long time Jack," he said, pulling a table over. He jerked Jack to his feet and uncuffed his hands. He shoved him down on the table and stapped him there. He left his feet chained but added another chain to tie him to the table. He finally took off the gag and removed the metal peice.

"I want to hear you scream Jack. I'll give you one more chance. Give me what is yours and I won't do this. Share your power with mine. You'll be great. Together we could rule. What do you say?" he asked. Jack looked weakly up at Alanya, and spat in his face. "GO TO HELL!!" he yelled. "I'll never do that Alanya, never. "

"THEN YOU'LL DIE JACK. SLOWLY AND VERY PAINFULLY. I'LL CRUSH YOU!" screamed Alanya as he wiped the spit off his face. "How dare you spit in my face! How dare you do that! Who the hell do you think you are! I'm going to kill you Jack!" 

"Go ahead," said Jack weakly, then I'll be free from you forever." Alanya grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him. "It won't be for a long time Jack. I'll torture you to death. It will be slow and painful like I said, but first you'll watch everyone of your friends die the same way, beginning with Sam!"

"NO!" yelled Jack. "Leave them alone. You have me! That's what you've always wanted Alanya. Let them go."

Alanya slapped Jack. "I want them all now. You're going to watch Jack. I'll not offer again. Join me or watch everybody you care about die!"

"I will not ever join you Alanya!" said Jack.

"Then you've just killed everyone you've ever cared about, beginning with the ones in this house. Alanya concentrated and communicated with his brother mentally. "Don't bring Sam Lothos. Kill him!" Jack didn't know how, but he heard it to.

"NO!!" yelled jack. "PLEASE!!!" Alanya brought another table over and uncovered it. It had all kinds of weapons and devices on it. His eyes got wide. He shook his head again. "Don't please," he said.

When I finish with you Jack, you'll watch as I hurt everybody else. Nobody will die anytime soon. That's a promise, except Sam that is. You attacked my brother. You'll pay for that." 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

John, after what seemed like an eternity, was finally able to free himself. He jumped up and ran over to Bryan.

"Hey, how ya doing," he asked. Bryan looked up at him.

"I'm ok. My arm is just dealing me fits," he said.

"You'll be ok," said John getting the cuff off Bryan's good arm. He grabbed the small sheet that had been used for a sling and made him another one. Bryan winced as John took his broken arm and fitted it into the sling.

"Better," asked John. Bryan nodded. "Yeah thanks. I appreciate it. How are you?"

"I'm ok, " said John. "I'm hurting all over but I'll be fine."

"I think I heard somebody scream," said Bryan. "I wonder what's happening?"

"Yeah, I heard it to," replied John. "It sounded close. It wasn't Sam or Dean. Lothos said Tony was hurt, so it must be Jack. We've got to get them out of here. I don't know for sure, but I've got a bad feeling that they're all hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, me to, but how are we going to do that John. I'm not going to be much help right now and you can't fight Alanya and Lothos physically anyway. You'll just get hurt. Jack's really the only one that can fight them," said Bryan looking at John's face. There was no anger there for Jack at all and Bryan was glad.

"I'm sorry," said Bryan.

"For what," asked John walking over to check the door. When Bryan didn't answer he looked back. "Bryan," he said. "What are you sorry for?"

"I thought Sam and Dean told you about Jack," said Bryan.

"No, they didn't tell me that, but I believe him. I know that Alanya's not his old man." Bryan nodded.

"He really is a good man John," said Bryan still feeling that he had to convince the older man.

"I have no doubts about it Bryan, not after what happened in here. Him fighting for us like that kinda made me like him." John grinned and Bryan grinned back.

"We've got to get them out of here," repeated John.

"How?" asked Bryan.

"Well there is things you can do to slow them down. You can't stop them, but it could give us some time. What we need to do is to get everybody together in here. Tony, Dean, Sam and Jack. There's not a whole lot we can do when everybody is scattered all over the house," said John.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Bryan feeling hopeless. John looked at him and said, sighing, "I have no idea, but once we do we can use this." John pulled a small salt shaker out of his pocket and Bryan snorted. "You have a salt shaker in your pocket? I can hardly believe it." John grinned.

"I grabbed it, right before they grabbed us," he said and Bryan nodded.

"Of course you did," he said matter of factly.

"I also have this," said John taking out a flask.

"Whiskey?" asked Bryan.

John shook his head. "Holy water." He also took a couple of crosses out of his pocket, and Bryan just shook his head. "Got a beer in there," he asked and winced. John saw that Bryan was hurting bad and was sorry for him.

"No, but I have a couple of asprin," he said taking them out and handing them to Bryan.

"Thanks," said Bryan. John looked around for some water and found a bottle of it on the table. He handed it to Bryan who opened it and put it to his lips to drink. "Smells funny," said Bryan. John smelled it to.

"Yeah it does. Want me to try to find another one?"

"Nah," said Bryan and took the asprin. He downed the water in one gulp. After a few minutes he shook his head to clear his mind. He groaned and John looked at him, concerned.

"What?" he asked walking over to Bryan.

"God," said Bryan placing his head in his hand. He began to hurt all over.

"No," he said groaning again.

"What is it Bryan," asked John his worry increasing. Bryan stood up and walked around, trying to shake off the feeling, but it was getting worse.

"Bryan!" said John, now scared. "What the hell is wrong?"

"They drugged the water John," said Bryan. "The son of a bitch drugged the damn water." He swayed and John ran over to him, holding him up. "My insides are on fire. I can't see straight and I'm very dizzy." Bryan staggered.

"No," said John and Bryan fell. John caught him and carried him back to the bed. Bryan was unconscious instantly.

"Shit!" said John feeling for a pulse. He got one, so he covered him up and went to pick up the bottle, smelling the contents to try to decide what was in it. It smelled liked sulfur and John didn't like that at all. _"Why didn't I recognize the smell before I gave it to him to drink,"_ he thought.

"Terrific," he said in disgust. He looked down at Bryan and made sure to keep him warm. He wasn't entirely sure but he had a feeling that the drug was the one that people used when they were trying to brainwash somebody. It makes them very susceptible to mind control. He'd smelled it before on a job he'd been working. It had a strong odor and a distinctive one, but what John didn't like was that it was also a very powerful one, almost impossible to break free of. He knew that he was going to have to watch Bryan close now, because apparently they had left it in there for them on purpose. John knew that they had something up their sleeves.. He'd just have to wait until Bryan woke up, he thought, to see what would happen. He had a feeling that whatever they had planned though, couldn't be good.

Bryan groaned and opened his eyes. John knealt down. "Bryan," he said. Bryan looked at him. "What's happening to me John? I feel so funny. I feel strange," he said.

"Just rest Bryan. " That's what he was afraid of. The drug was beginning to work it's way through his system. John shook his head. He took the handcuff's and handcuffed Bryan's good arm back to the bed. Bryan stared up at him in shock.

"What...are...you...doing?" he asked, the drug spreading rapidly.

"I'm sorry Bryan. It's just for now. You've been drugged. I've got a feeling what the drug is and this is just a precaution."

"Precaution...for ...what?" asked Bryan. "Take these cuff's off," he said but passed out again.

"I will soon Bryan," said John to his unconscious form. "Just hang on son." He could kick himself for not recognizing the smell before he let him drink the water. Bryan had been drugged and it was John's fault. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said, even though Bryan couldn't hear him right now. "I'm sorry, but I swear you're your going to be ok." 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In the attic, Tony was still trying to convice Sam that Dean was not the enemy and Dean was still sitting by the far wall, afraid to approach Sam for fear he'd freak out.

"Sam," said Tony, "if you think, you'll know that Dean is not doing this to you, ok? It's that demon." Sam didn't say anything so Tony continued.

"I want you to tell me one time Dean stood face to face to you and told you that you were evil and needed to die? One time Sam," said Tony. Sam cocked his head.

"This morning," he said. "I heard him. "

"No. Sam I'm not talking about that voice you keep hearing in your head, I'm talking about face to face. Has he ever said that to you face to face?" Sam thought a minute and then he said, "No, not face to face."

"Only in your head right?" asked Tony and Sam nodded.

"Did it ever occur to you Sam, that Lothos is putting that in your head, so you'll be afraid of Dean?" Sam looked at Tony and was confused.

"You know," he said. "This has happened before?"

"When?" asked Sam.

"Remeber you both told us the story of when you first faced Alanya? You said that Dean left that cave with Alanya, thinking he was you? He looked like you remember, and Dean didn't know you were still in those bars. Alanya told Dean that he could look like anybody and it liked to have killed Dean when he found out he left you behind. Remember?"

Sam looked at Dean, not sure if he was his enemy or not anymore.

"Sam," said Dean, "didn't you hear Lothos say that he could make himself look like anyone too. He said that was a gift that he and Alanya shared."

"I think I remember that," said Sam. "I just don't know." Dean was hopeful again. He slowly walked over to Sam and Sam jumped up from where he was sitting and glared at Dean.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME DEAN!" said Sam.

"I'm not the one trying to hurt you Sam!" said Dean firmly. "Lothos is doing this to you. You're not evil, you don't need to die, you're just being controlled. He is the one that is trying to convince you that you do. When he came in here it was him that looked like me Sam. I'd never hurt you!" Dean reached out to touch his brother, but Sam knocked his arm away and slammed him against the wall!

"SAM!" said Tony, and was about to come over when Dean stopped him.

"Don't touch me!" ordered Sam. Dean nodded. "Ok," he said. Sam let him go and walked away from his brother.

"Look Sam," said Dean. "The three of us, it's all we've got. It's all I've got. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man. I can take you be angry at me and wanting to punch me, but I can't take you being afraid of me. That's about to kill me and Lothos knows it. I would never hurt you Sam." He came up behind his brother and tried to touch his arm. He needed something, anything, to let him know that he was getting through to him. Sam knocked his hand off again and backed away. Dean sighed.

"Sam please!" he said but lowered his hand and backed off. Sam grabbed his head and swayed. It was beginning to hurt bad again and he could barely stand up.

"Sam," said Dean concerned. He walked back over to him, but didn't touch him. "You're hurting again aren't you." Sam nodded. Dean wanted to reach out to his brother so bad, but was afraid too. Tony did come up and grab his hands, pulling them from his head. He looked in Sam's eyes. They were clear.

"Sam," said Tony. "Please let your brother touch you, ok?" Sam nodded and Dean touched his shoulders, then grabbed them and turned him to face him.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, and Dean let out a breath.

"It's ok Sam," said Dean and looked at Tony. "Thanks," he said. Tony nodded and grinned, glad to see that even though Sam was still a little nervous, he was getting better.

"Well isn't this just sweet," said Lothos coming back into the room. Nobody heard him enter. Tony jumped up. Dean whirled around and stood very close to his brother, prepared to fight if this bastard touched him again.

"Where's Jack?" asked Dean angrily.

"He's paying for attacking me. I'll be going back to help my brother soon. I just wanted to check on you. Hello Tony, I see you're feeling better. I'll be sure to fix that soon." He glared at Sam. "What are you doing Sam?"

Sam glared.

"Is there a problem?" asked Lothos. Sam didn't answer for a few minutes but he didn't have to. He knew just by looking at him that Tony and Dean were getting through to him.

Finally Sam did speak. "I don't think that my brother wants to hurt me," said Sam. Dean's head shot over to look at Sam. It was music to his ears.

"Really," said Lothos getting angry that he escaped his control once again.

"I think it's you. I think that you are the one that's doing this to me. I also think it was you that came in here looking like Dean. You're the one that put me in that chair. You're the one that is messing with my head not Dean," said Sam and Lothos laughed evily. Sam started toward Lothos. It was all coming back and Sam was beginning to remeber. Lothos took out a gun and leveled it on Sam. He stopped.

"Sam!" said Dean stepping up to him again. 

"You're to smart for your own good Sam. He cocked the gun. Sam braced knowing that Lothos was going to kill him, but at least he'd die knowing that Dean wasn't his enemy after all. He looked defiantely at Lothos, which for some reason unnerved him, but the grin on his face was telling Sam, he was going to kill him anyway. Sam closed his eyes and waited, braced for the shot. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm going to kill you Sam," said Lothos. "You know that, don't you? I'm going to blow you away and laugh when you take your last breath. Sam just glared at Lothos, not saying a word. This unnerved him again. Why wasn't he afraid. Dean walked up to his brother and looked at his face.

"Sam," he said and shuddered when he saw the look of hatred in his little brothers eyes. He turned to Lothos. "You're not touching my brother again Lothos," said Dean. "You're not going to hurt him. He's taken all the crap he's going to take from you. I will not let you hurt him again." Dean was shaking from anger. Tony attempted to walk up but Lothos stopped him. "Don't come any closer Tony," he said and Tony stopped. Lothos looked back at Dean.

"You're right. I'm not going to hurt him anymore. I'm going to kill him." Tony tried again. Lothos said, "Tony, I dare you to take one more step. I dare you." Tony stopped again. Lothos looked at Sam and said. "Say goodbye Sam. He raised the gun. Sam closed his eyes and braced for the bullet, then his eyes shot open as he heard Dean yell "NO!!!!" and he saw him as he jumped in front of him, just as Lothos pulled the trigger!

Pain shot through Dean as he took the bullet meant for his brother. Pain exploded in his body as it hit it's mark. Dean fell backward toward Sam.

"DEAN!!!!" yelled Sam as he caught his brother and lowered him to the ground. He looked up at Lothos. "YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!!! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Tony ran up to stand by Sam as he rose to his feet and looked hatefully at Lothos. "I'm going to kill you!"

"We'll be having some more of those sessions soon Sam. To bad Dean will not be alive to help you this time. Such a foolish thing for him to do. He jumped in front of a bullet meant for you, to save your sorry ass, and you thought he had turned against you. What kind of a brother are you Sam, when you think your own brother, who has always sworn and fought to protect you, has turned against you? Now he's dead and it's all your fault." said Lothos.

Rage filled Sam and fueled his weak body with energy. He shot forward wanting to do some serious damage to Lothos! "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled. 

"Sam!" said Tony, ignoring the paing in his own arms. He grabbed him. "Don't, you'll just get hurt," he said but it was to late. Lothos glared at Sam. He walked up to him and grabbed him around the throat, forcing him to his knee's. He began to gasp for breath,. When Tony tried to intervene, Lothos shoved him with his other hand and he went crashing down beside Dean. "Next time I put you in that chair, Sam it will be 10 times worse than last time. I'm going to break you, you you little bastard, one way or the other, I'm going to break you. Don't go away," he said and let him go. Sam took some deep breathes glad he could, and Lothos went out of the attic and locked the door.

Sam crawled over to Dean.

"DEAN!!!" he said. Tony knealt down beside him.

"Oh God, Oh God," said Sam. "Dean!" He cradled his brothers head in his lap and rocked back and forth. Tony looked at Sam. He looked like he was going to loose it any minute.

"Easy Sam, " said Tony and checked Dean. The bullet hit him square in the chest and Dean was bleeding profusely.

"Dean," said Tony. Dean looked up at Tony. Sam looked down at his brother.

"Tony, he's got to be ok. Please do something," he said frantically.

"I'm trying Sam," said Tony. He ran over to get some sheets and blankets out of the trunk and ran back. He pressed the sheet to the bullet wound on his chest trying to stop the blood flow.

"Sam," said Dean weakly.

"Yeah Dean. I'm here. I'm right here."

"Please don't be afraid of me anymore," he said. Sam let the tears spill over and some landed on his brothers face, but Sam didn't care. "I won't Dean. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Not...your...fault," said Dean beginning to slip.

"Don't die Dean. Please, " said Sam.

"Take...care...of...yourself...and...dad. I...protected you," said Dean.

"Yeah, you did. You always have," said Sam.

"I...always...will..." said Dean and closed his eyes.

"Dean!!!!!" yelled Sam. "NO!!!!! Dean!!!!!" Tony looked at Sam. He felt Dean for a pulse and shook his head.

"NO!!!!!!" yelled Sam and continued to rock his big brother.

Bryan heard a gunshot and woke up. He was still cuffed to the bed, and John was standing by the door. He began to tug to try to get the cuff loose. He looked at John.

"John," he said. He turned.

"Yeah," said John.

"Was that a gunshot, he asked.

"I think so," said John matter of factly. Bryan didn't like this. John didn't sound right.

"What do you think happened?" asked Bryan.

"I have no idea," said John. Something definitely wasn't right. John's son's were both in the house somewhere, and the gun fired. If it had been John, he would have been tearing the place up trying to get out, but he was acting like it was no big deal. Bryan was getting very nervous and began to tug at the cuff.

"John, I know you cuffed me back to this bunk because you didn't know what would happen after I drank that water, but I'm ok. I think it just made me sleep. You can take it off now. Ok?" said Bryan nervously. John walked over and Bryan gasped. His eyes were totally black.

"Oh shit!" he said. "John please. Let me go."

"You're not going anywhere," said John grinning. Bryan tugged again. "What the hell have they done to you?" he asked. John walked over to Bryan and grabbed his broken arm and twisted it. Bryan cried out in pain and fear.

"JOHN! What are you doing? What's the matter with you?"

"Nothings the matter with me. I'm just sick of you. I'm feeling pretty good. I actually feel free. This feeling is like a drug," he said and Bryan shook his head.

"John, that's not you. Somehow Alanya has gotten in your head. Please. Let me go! Let me help!" John twisted Bryan's arm again and he cried out.

"You'll speak only when spoken to Bryan. Is that understood," said John and Bryan decided he should probably obey. He needed to stay alive long enough to help John. He waited to long to answer and John twisted it again. "I'll snap it in two," said John and Bryan knew that right now he would. His strenght was superhuman and under Alanya's control, Bryan knew that John was liable to do anything.

"Answer me Bryan!!!!" yelled John. "Say it!"

"I'll speak only when spoken to! I understand OK!" said Bryan and John let him go. He walked back over to the door.

_How the hell am I going to reach John,_ thought Bryan, but didn't say a word. This was not good. John was possessed by Alanya and somebody's been shot. He didn't know what they were going to do. He laid his head back against the wall trying to figure out how to free John, before, John killed him. This was bad, he thought. Very bad. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

"I'm going to kill you Sam," said Lothos. "You know that, don't you? I'm going to blow you away and laugh when you take your last breath. Sam just glared at Lothos, not saying a word. This unnerved him again. Why wasn't he afraid. Dean walked up to his brother and looked at his face.

"Sam," he said and shuddered when he saw the look of hatred in his little brothers eyes. He turned to Lothos. "You're not touching my brother again Lothos," said Dean. "You're not going to hurt him. He's taken all the crap he's going to take from you. I will not let you hurt him again." Dean was shaking from anger. Tony attempted to walk up but Lothos stopped him. "Don't come any closer Tony," he said and Tony stopped. Lothos looked back at Dean.

"You're right. I'm not going to hurt him anymore. I'm going to kill him." Tony tried again. Lothos said, "Tony, I dare you to take one more step. I dare you." Tony stopped again. Lothos looked at Sam and said. "Say goodbye Sam. He raised the gun. Sam closed his eyes and braced for the bullet, then his eyes shot open as he heard Dean yell "NO!!!!" and he saw him as he jumped in front of him, just as Lothos pulled the trigger!

Pain shot through Dean as he took the bullet meant for his brother. Pain exploded in his body as it hit it's mark. Dean fell backward toward Sam.

"DEAN!!!!" yelled Sam as he caught his brother and lowered him to the ground. He looked up at Lothos. "YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!!! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Tony ran up to stand by Sam as he rose to his feet and looked hatefully at Lothos. "I'm going to kill you!"

"We'll be having some more of those sessions soon Sam. To bad Dean will not be alive to help you this time. Such a foolish thing for him to do. He jumped in front of a bullet meant for you, to save your sorry ass, and you thought he had turned against you. What kind of a brother are you Sam, when you think your own brother, who has always sworn and fought to protect you, has turned against you? Now he's dead and it's all your fault." said Lothos.

Rage filled Sam and fueled his weak body with energy. He shot forward wanting to do some serious damage to Lothos! "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled. 

"Sam!" said Tony, ignoring the paing in his own arms. He grabbed him. "Don't, you'll just get hurt," he said but it was to late. Lothos glared at Sam. He walked up to him and grabbed him around the throat, forcing him to his knee's. He began to gasp for breath,. When Tony tried to intervene, Lothos shoved him with his other hand and he went crashing down beside Dean. "Next time I put you in that chair, Sam it will be 10 times worse than last time. I'm going to break you, you you little bastard, one way or the other, I'm going to break you. Don't go away," he said and let him go. Sam took some deep breathes glad he could, and Lothos went out of the attic and locked the door.

Sam crawled over to Dean.

"DEAN!!!" he said. Tony knealt down beside him.

"Oh God, Oh God," said Sam. "Dean!" He cradled his brothers head in his lap and rocked back and forth. Tony looked at Sam. He looked like he was going to loose it any minute.

"Easy Sam, " said Tony and checked Dean. The bullet hit him square in the chest and Dean was bleeding profusely.

"Dean," said Tony. Dean looked up at Tony. Sam looked down at his brother.

"Tony, he's got to be ok. Please do something," he said frantically.

"I'm trying Sam," said Tony. He ran over to get some sheets and blankets out of the trunk and ran back. He pressed the sheet to the bullet wound on his chest trying to stop the blood flow.

"Sam," said Dean weakly.

"Yeah Dean. I'm here. I'm right here."

"Please don't be afraid of me anymore," he said. Sam let the tears spill over and some landed on his brothers face, but Sam didn't care. "I won't Dean. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Not...your...fault," said Dean beginning to slip.

"Don't die Dean. Please, " said Sam.

"Take...care...of...yourself...and...dad. I...protected you," said Dean.

"Yeah, you did. You always have," said Sam.

"I...always...will..." said Dean and closed his eyes.

"Dean!!!!!" yelled Sam. "NO!!!!! Dean!!!!!" Tony looked at Sam. He felt Dean for a pulse and shook his head.

"NO!!!!!!" yelled Sam and continued to rock his big brother.

Bryan heard a gunshot and woke up. He was still cuffed to the bed, and John was standing by the door. He began to tug to try to get the cuff loose. He looked at John.

"John," he said. He turned.

"Yeah," said John.

"Was that a gunshot, he asked.

"I think so," said John matter of factly. Bryan didn't like this. John didn't sound right.

"What do you think happened?" asked Bryan.

"I have no idea," said John. Something definitely wasn't right. John's son's were both in the house somewhere, and the gun fired. If it had been John, he would have been tearing the place up trying to get out, but he was acting like it was no big deal. Bryan was getting very nervous and began to tug at the cuff.

"John, I know you cuffed me back to this bunk because you didn't know what would happen after I drank that water, but I'm ok. I think it just made me sleep. You can take it off now. Ok?" said Bryan nervously. John walked over and Bryan gasped. His eyes were totally black.

"Oh shit!" he said. "John please. Let me go."

"You're not going anywhere," said John grinning. Bryan tugged again. "What the hell have they done to you?" he asked. John walked over to Bryan and grabbed his broken arm and twisted it. Bryan cried out in pain and fear.

"JOHN! What are you doing? What's the matter with you?"

"Nothings the matter with me. I'm just sick of you. I'm feeling pretty good. I actually feel free. This feeling is like a drug," he said and Bryan shook his head.

"John, that's not you. Somehow Alanya has gotten in your head. Please. Let me go! Let me help!" John twisted Bryan's arm again and he cried out.

"You'll speak only when spoken to Bryan. Is that understood," said John and Bryan decided he should probably obey. He needed to stay alive long enough to help John. He waited to long to answer and John twisted it again. "I'll snap it in two," said John and Bryan knew that right now he would. His strenght was superhuman and under Alanya's control, Bryan knew that John was liable to do anything.

"Answer me Bryan!!!!" yelled John. "Say it!"

"I'll speak only when spoken to! I understand OK!" said Bryan and John let him go. He walked back over to the door.

_How the hell am I going to reach John,_ thought Bryan, but didn't say a word. This was not good. John was possessed by Alanya and somebody's been shot. He didn't know what they were going to do. He laid his head back against the wall trying to figure out how to free John, before, John killed him. This was bad, he thought. Very bad. 


	28. Chapter 27

Here is the next installent. Jacki I hope you like it. Also cruzin4jensen and jendeana. Please continue to read and review.

Thanks

Sheila

Chapter 26

Sam continued to rock his brother. Tony was worried, not only about Dean but about Sam too. He looked liked he was about to snap. He cautiously touched Sam's arm. Sam glared and Tony quickly removed his hand.

"He's not dead Sam, " said Tony. "He's unconscious." Sam looked at Tony.

"He's going to die. I have a feeling that my brother is going to die. He jumped in front of me and I actually had been convinced he was my enemy. How could I think that Tony? Dean's never gave me a reason to think something like that. How could I have been so stupid? " said Sam. Tony could hear the strain in Sam's voice and new that he was on the verge of a breakdown. 

"You're not stupid Sam, and it wasn't your fault. You had been brainwashed into believing that. After all that Lothos has done to you, I'm surprised you're still sane at all," said Tony.

"He's going to die isn't he," said Sam. Tony looked down at Dean and said, "I'm not going to let him die Sam. Ok? It looks like the bullet missed his heart, so if I can get the bleeding to stop, he'll have a chance."

Tony told this to Sam but he was worried sick. He was afraid that if he told him how bad it really was, it would push him over the edge. He didn't want to tell Sam this right now, but he didn't think Dean was going to make it. The blood had already soaked the sheet but it still flowed rapidly. He pressed another sheet on top of that one and pressed down hard as Sam continued to hold his brother.

Jack's head shot up. He heard the gunshot and looked at Alanya in fear. Lothos came back inside the room.

"Well," asked Alanya, expectantly.

"Sam's still alive," said Lothos, but I shot Dean."

"What!" cried Jack.

"I didn't tell you to shoot Dean," said Alanya.

"I didn't mean to. Dean jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for Sam and he got shot instead. I'm glad because Sam's made me mad. I want him back in that chair," said Lothos.

Alanya nodded. "Ok," he said and turned his attention back to Jack. "That's one Jack. Dean will die."

"Dean's already dead," said Lothos.

"You son of a bitch," yelled Jack trying to free himself. Alanya slapped him.

"Shut up," said Alanya. "Be still. You're not going anywhere. I'm not through with you. We're just getting started." Alanya turned back to his table of goodies. Jack still hand no shirt on and blood had crusted over the places that had been cut before. The first thing Alanya did was open them all back up so they would bleed again. Jack winced and Lothos looked down hungrily at his chest. Alanya stepped back and Lothos stepped up. Jack closed his eyes and tried not to get sick as Lothos liked the blood off his chest, then he looked up to his brother and grinned.

"Ready for some fun brother dear," asked Alanya.

"Oh yeah, replied Lothos. Jack shook his head. "Don't!" he said, but they ignored him. Alanya pointed his finger at the fireplace and a fire began to blaze. He walked over and sat several items inside to heat up. Then he walked back over to Jack. He concentrated and lifted his hands. He called fire down and touched it to Jack, who screamed in pain as it touched his skin.

"What are you doing," yelled Jack. "Stop!"

"You'll see," said Alanya, who also lit large candles. He took a pair of scissors and cut Jack's pants revealing his legs. While he waited for the fire to heat up the items, he glared down at Jack.

"May I," asked Lothos.

"Be my guest," replied Alanya. Lothos grinned and leaned down to get in Jack's face and said, " this is going to be fun." 


	29. Chapter 28

Here is the the next chapter. Apparently I'm not getting many reveiws but a good number are reading. If only one is I'll continue. I love this story and this is for all who review. I'll will tell you this. It's going to get gory. If you don't like that kind of thing then you might want to think twice before reading.

Thanks

Sheila

Chapter 27

Lothos traced his hands down Jack's chest and each leg. He took the chains off his feet and spread his legs wide on the table, chaining them back, so he couldn't move. Jack struggled but it was no use. He couldn't get away.

Lothos took a scapel that he had found in Jack's bag when they first grabbed them and brought it over to him. He took another eye piece and placed it on Jacks face forcing them to remain open. Jack couldn't close his eyes or even blink. 

Lothos started with the scapel. Jack struggled again as Lothos traced his chest and legs with the flat surface of it, then he took it and made several cuts along his chest and both legs to match the ones already there. Blood poured from them and Lothos licked his lips. Jack winced in pain.

Lothos grabbed one of the large candles and walked back over to where Jack was chained. He took an eye dropper and filled it with the hot wax. He dropped several drops right beside his eyes, then grinned and poured the hot wax into the places he'd just cut with the scapel, filling them up. Jack sucked in a breath and arched his back as the wax burned him and immediately began to harden inside the cuts, stopping the blood flow.

"Don't want you to bleed to death now do we? We're just getting started," said Lothos.

"Please stop," said Jack, but Lothos laughed.

"I need to clean that up," said Alanya. "My brother has made a horrible mess." He grabbed some boiling water off the fire and brought it over to Jack. Grabbing another eye dropper, Alanya filled it up, and held it over Jack's eyes. "Better not move Jack. I'd hate to miss and this go into your eyes." Jack went totally still and Alanya dropped several drops of the water in various places on his face and neck, causing red marks where the scalding water hit. Jack cried out, and then Alanya took a baster and filled it up, and traced the cuts where the wax had been placed. He poured scalding water in each cut causing the wax to melt, then harden again. Jack couldn't help he. He screamed in agony.

"Stop!" yelled Jack. He had red places all over his face and chest where they had burned him.

"PLEASE!!" said Jack fearfully, but they were no where near finished and Jack just stared in horror as Lothos grabbed the next item off the fire. It was boiling oil and he walked over to Jack with it.

"Did that hurt Jack?" asked Lothos.

"Yes, please stop," said Jack, but Lothos grinned. "Bet this is going to hurt more." He flled up the droppers and baster with the oil.

"NO!" yelled Jack. "Oh God, no! Please don't!" Jack pleaded. Lothos grinned and went down to his legs. Jack tried to kick but couldn't get away. He wanted to concentrate, to free himself of the straps but Alanya took the eye dropper, filled with boiling oil and held it over Jack's face, close to his eyes. Jack struggled, but Alanya threatened him with it by moving it closer to his eyes.

"This is going to happen Jack. You can stop struggling and let my brother do what he's going to do, or I will drop this oil in your damn eyes and burn them out. The choice is yours.

"PLEASE!" yelled Jack again but Alanya rested the heel of his hand on Jack's forhead, the dropper poised right over his eyeballs. He wanted to close them but couldn't. They piece over them forced them to remain open. He had to stare at the dropper. He didn't have a choice. He swallowed hard and saw the smoke.

"Choice is your's Jack. Either Lothos burns your legs or I burn out your eyes. What's it going to be?"

Jack went still again. Afraid to move. Unable to even blink. Alanya brought the dropper closer until the tip of it was touching his lashes. Jack could feel the heat of the oil.

"Choose!" yelled Alanya and Jack jumped and then screamed. "OK! My legs! Please! My legs!" Alanya grinned and removed the dropper from Jack's face. Lothos drizzled boiling oil over Jack's legs and he screamed in agony as the pain became unbearable, but he couldn't pass out. He couldn't close his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to slip into unconsciousness but it wasn't going to happen. Red Welts appeared on Jack's legs and immediately blistered up.

"We're just getting started Jack and placed the oil and the water back on the fire to heat up to boiling again. "We'll be continuing this real soon," said Alanya but would not let Jack rest. He brought a very bright light over to where Jack was chained and placed it directly over his eyes, to burn them until he decided to start all over again. He had plenty of things prepared to do, but decided this was to much fun to hurry through so he decided to pace himself.

Jack was in so much pain, but remained as still as he could. The light was killing his eyes, but he was afraid of what they were going to do to him next.

Bryan tugged at the cuffs again and almost got his hand free when John appeared in front of him.

"John," said Bryan, but John grabbed his hand and clamped the cuff tighter causing him to grit his teeth.

"John, listen to me. Please!" said Bryan and John glared.

"What the hell did I tell you Bryan," said John getting in his face.

He nodded, "Only speak when spoken to," said Bryan, "but I've got to say something."

"What?' asked John clearly not interested.

"This is not you John. We're friends man. Why are you doing this? Somehow Alanya has gotten to you. Now I know from past experience that you can hear me. I know you're in there John. You've got to fight. You're stronger. You can beat Alanya. Fight him!" said Bryan, and suddenly wished he'd never said a word.

John knocked him hard across the face, knocking his head back against the wall. "I told you to shut the hell up Bryan! Yeah, John is in here, but he can't do a thing. You think he's stronger?" asked Alanya.

"I know he is," said Bryan. "He'll beat you just like Tony and Sam did." John hit him again.

"John!" yelled Bryan. "LISTEN TO ME!"

"You will not speak unless I tell you to Bryan. You think I'm kidding." Bryan tried to shrink back against the wall but didn't get far as John glared. His eyes were still black and Bryan wished he'd kept his mouth shut. John had murder on his face, and it was directed at him. 


	30. Chapter 29

Cruzen4jensen I decided to update again. This one is for you and Jackie. Glad you like it.

Sheila

Chapter 28

Sam continued to sit on the floor, Dean's head in his lap, rocking back and forth. Tony was worried. He finally got the bleeding to stop from the chest wound and had gotten up to wash his hands. He wanted to check Dean to see if the bullet went all the way through or if it was still in his chest. He had to turn him over on his side to find that out, but Sam wouldn't let him no where near Dean again. Tony knew he had to be careful, because Sam was so close to having a nervous breakdown it wasn't funny.

He knealt down in front of Sam, and looked him straight in the eyes, but kept his distance.

"Sam," he said and Sam glared at him, not really seeing him. Tony raised his hands palms out, so Sam could see he wasn't hiding anything.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. It seemed liked he didn't, but Sam looked at him and said, "I know who you say you are." he said accusingly.

"What? What do you mean? Who do you think I am?" asked Tony even more worried.

"You say you're my friend Tony, but I don't think you are. I think you're Lothos. He said he could look like anyone," said Sam his voice shaking a little.

"What makes you think I'm Lothos?" asked Tony. "Come on Sam. You know I'm not a demon. I want to help Dean and you. You need to let me look at Dean's back. I need to see if the bullet is still inside or not." Tony took a step toward Sam and he lashed out.

"Stay away from my brother man. I will not let you get near him again," said Sam in a low and dangerous voice.

"Sam, I need to check him. I need to see if he's still ok. I'm not the one who shot him. I'm not Lothos," said Tony pleadingly and watched at Dean's life began slipping.

"No," yelled Sam. "You stay the hell away from him." Sam lowered Dean's head and slowly stood up and took a step toward Tony, who after seeing the look in Sam's eyes, backed up, careful to keep his hands where he could see them.

"Sam," said Tony nervously. "Do you even see me, or do you see Lothos?" he asked and backed up some more.

"I see you Lothos," said Sam. "Where is Tony?"

"Son of a bitch," said Tony angrily. How was he doing it? Lothos still controlled Sam and Tony knew that if he saw Lothos, he wouldn't be getting near Dean anytime soon.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO TONY!!!" yelled Sam.

"I am Tony Sam," he said. "Come on! If I were Lothos I would have just let Dean die, but I didn't. I worked with him until I got the bleeding to stop. Sam, I need to check him again, ok?" Sam shook his head and continued walking toward Tony until he was backed close to the wall. "SAM!!" he yelled.

"I will not let you hurt my brother again," said Sam and took a swing at Tony. He ducked, his own temper getting the best of him. He" grabbed Sam's hand and spun him around to face the wall. He pinned one arm behind his back. He winced at the pain that was in his own arms but he didn't let it stop him. If he didn't get to Dean, he would die.

"Put your hand on the wall Sam," said Tony. Sam struggled but Tony held him tight. He applied pressure to his pinned arm and Sam winced in pain and stopped struggling.

Put it up there now!" said Tony. Sam did as he was told and placed his hand on the wall. Tony pressed him close, so his face was also against the wall and held him there.

"Good! Now you listen to me. I am not Lothos. I am Tony. I want to help you and Dean, but I swear if you don't calm the hell down, I'm going to cuff your ass. Do you understand me!" said Tony.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch," yelled Sam and began to struggle again. Tony applied more pressure to Sam's arm and he cried out and went still.

"Sam, I promise you I'll do it. I'll tie your ass up but I be damned if I'm going to let you beat the crap out of me because you think I'm someone else! Did it ever occur to you that Lothos is still in your head and trying to do this to you again! Did it ever occur to you Sam, that this is a damn trick to get you to turn against me, and think I'm the enemey now!" yelled Tony and just for good measure and because he was so angry he applied a little more pressure to Sam's arm. He cried out again in pain and finally came to himself and despite the pain, grinned. It was the best thing Tony had ever seen in his life, but he still held Sam still until he was sure.

"You're going to have to teach me that move Tony. It's very effective," said Sam and Tony let out the breathe he was holding. He let Sam go, and he turned around and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry," he said and Tony nodded.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Now listen, I need to check Dean, ok? Gonna let me?" asked Tony and Sam grinned again.

"Let me help," said Sam and both went over to Dean who was unconsious still. They rolled him over. Tony looked, then they rolled him back on his back.

"Well," said Sam, worried.

"The bullet went straight through, and the bleeding's stopped, so he should be ok. He just needs to rest now." Sam nodded and Tony looked at Sam. He was ok for right now, but Tony knew that Sam was still real close to the edge and could easily go the other way again.

"You need to rest to," said Tony and immediately Sam began to protest.

"Dean. I can't. I'm afraid to," said Sam getting frantic just at the thought. Tony ran over and grabbed him, because he was getting hysterical.

"Calm down and listen to me Sam," said Tony. "You are exhausted. It's been at least 7 days since you've even closed your eyes."

Sam shook his head, beginning to protest again, but Tony stopped him.

"You've got to get some rest Sam. It won't be so easy for Lothos to control you if you get some rest. You're about to drop. You need to do this." 

"But, No, Dean!" sputtered Sam.

"I'll watch Dean Sam. I promise. I'll watch you both. If anything happens I'll wake you up, but you need to get some sleep," said Tony, taking him by the arm and leading him over to the couch. Sam tried to pull away, but Tony was insistent.

"You're going to sleep Sam. I mean it. I'll watch you both. Nobody is going to hurt you or him, anytime soon. I promise," said Tony and gently pushed him down on the couch.

Sam looked worriedly at Dean then up at Tony. The look in Sam's eyes broke Tony's heart. He was scared to death. "If he wakes up," said Sam.

"I'll wake you up if he does. If anything at all happens Sam I'll wake you up ok," said Tony and reluctantly Sam nodded and laid down. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Tony let out a breathe looking at both of them and daring Lothos or Alanya to touched them. He went over to the trunk and pulled out a couple of blankets. He placed one on Sam and one of Dean, so they'd both stay warm and then he sat down in the chair between them and watched them both. 

"You're both going to be ok," said Tony. "That's a promise." He laid his head back against the chair and let them both sleep, careful to watch out and not go to sleep himself. 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

In the basement John walked over to Bryan. "You got a death wish or something Bryan," he asked. Bryan shook his head no.

"I just know you can hear me John. You've got to fight Alanya. You've got to break free," said Bryan. John screamed in rage and uncuffed Bryan's hands.

"Wait!" yelled Bryan, but John Jerked him to his feet. He hit him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain then he backhanded him and sent him sprawling across the floor. He cried out as he hit on his broken arm.

"John!" yelled Bryan, but John ran over, jerked him up again and twisted his broken arm behind his back. Bryan Screamed as pain shot up it. John grabbed his wrist and bent it back.

"Say something else!" yelled John. "I dare you to say one more word!" Bryan shut his mouth and John shoved him down into a chair and tied his hands and feet to it. He grabbed Bryan's cheeks and forced his head up to look into John's black eyes. "I'm waiting Bryan," said John. When Bryan decided to keep his mouth shut, John let his face go.

"You will not speak unless spoken to," said John. "Say it!"

Bryan winced. "I will not speak unless spoken to." John left him alone and went to stand back beside the door. Bryan couldn't figure out why he stayed close to the door so much, but wasn't about to ask.

As John stood there he began to shake his head and rubbed his temples. Bryan hoped that he was trying to break free. He hoped he heard him. If it was anything like what happened with Tony and Sam, he knew that John could hear him and was trying hard to fight. He hoped so anyway because he had a feeling that if he kept talking to John without permission, then John would kill him.

_Please fight John,_ , thought Bryan but kept his mouth closed.

Lothos walked back over to Jack who was in so much pain that he just wanted to pass out. They still had the eyepiece on though, so he was forced to keep his eyes opened. They removed the light from his eyes, but it had been so bright that Jack could only see white spots.

"Tell me Jack," said Alanya. "Are you going to try to help them again." Jack turned his head in the direction of Alanya's voice. He couldn't see, but he could hear. He gritted his teeth and said, "First chance I get!" Lothos and Alanya grinned at each other. They unchained him and forced him over onto his stomach. They left the eye piece in place and chained his legs back wide and his arms out to the sides. Alanya knealt down and whispered in Jack's ear. "I'm going to brand you Jack. You may not join up with me, but you'll bear my mark."

"NO!" yelled Jack, but Alanya went over to the fire and removed the brand. it was red hot. It was a pentagram in a circle with an arrow through it.

"PLEASE!" yelled Jack and screamed in pain as Alanya pressed it down to his upper left shoulder.

"God!" yelled Jack as tears sprang to his eyes and spilled over. Alanya looked at his brother. "Looks like Lothos is hungry again," he said and stepped back. Lothos stepped up.

"Don't please!" said Jack weakly, but Lothos walked up and rubbed his hands down Jack's back, causing him to jump. This pleased Lothos so much that he decided to take the eye piece off of him for awhile. Jack closed his eyes and braced against what he knew was coming. Lothos took the scalpel and cut a long incision along the middle of Jack's back. He winced and arched his back against the pain. Lothos licked the blood off and then placed his hands on each side of Jack's head. Jack cried out as Lothos sent a firey hot pain shooting through his head. Jack mercifully passed out.

"Wake up soon Jack! We're nowhere close to being finished with you," said Alanya. "I'll teach you not to try to help them escape again. You'll pay dearly. 


	32. Chapter 31

Sorry guys. I've been very busy. Here is the update. Hope you enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 30

In the attic Sam had been asleep for 12 hours and Dean was still unconscious. Tony remained beside them both. He would check Dean every now and then to make sure he was still breathing. He decided not to mess with Sam. He figured he needed to rest. It was 6am on the 8th day of their captivity. Tony walked over to Dean and felt for a pulse, like he'd done so many times during the night. He had a good strong one but he was also hot to the touch.

"Shit!" said Tony. This stirred Sam awake.

"Tony," he said. Tony looked back toward Sam. "You should get some more rest Sam," he said.

"I will, but how his Dean?" 

"He's still unconscious," replied Tony. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been rammed by a train," said Sam starting to get up. Tony got up and walked over to Sam and gently pushed him back down on the couch.

"Oh no you don't Sam. I want you to get some more rest," he said. Sam shook his head but Tony insisted. Sam sighed and laid back down, and fell asleep instantly. Tony shook his head and went over to the sink. He filled a pan with water and brought it over to Dean. He didn't want to tell Sam until he had to, but Dean was running a fever, which meant that he had an infection. He lowered the blanket and sure enough, the bullet wound was red, puffy and inflammed. He covered Dean back up and began to wipe down his face and arms.

He didn't know how high the fever was but from the feel of his skin, it was high. This wasn''t good at all. He needed Jack. He'd give him some medicine and make him better. The only thing Tony could do was keep him cool and hope the fever came down on it's own. If it didn't Dean would die anyway.

It didn't seem to Bryan that John was ever going to break free, but he still kept hoping. John looked at Bryan and he swallowed hard not knowing what to expect.

"Tell me Bryan," said John. "How did you get mixed up in all this anyway?"

"They're my friends. I'd do anything for them. Me and Tony kinda took it on ourselves to look after those two when we first met them," said Bryan. "They've got so much on them to be so young. We want to help them. Jack does to." Bryan decided to take a chance and continued. "John, you raised good kids," he said. John looked at Bryan and for a minute it was John, the real John, again.

"Yes," thought Bryan. "He's trying to break free." John didn't say anything else for a minute and neither did Bryan.

"Thanks Bryan," said John finally. "I appreciate it." Bryan cocked his head.

"What?" he said, hopeful. John looked at Bryan again. His eyes were clear and focused.

"John!" said Bryan, but then he was gone and his eyes were black again. Apparently Alanya hadn't heard anything because he didn't attack Bryan for speaking without permission, but Bryan knew that if he was patient and obeyed, he'd stay alive until John broke through for good.

Slowly Jack regained consiousness and immediately the eyepiece was replaced forcing him to keep them open. He tried to struggle but could hardly move. Alanya walked over.

"You've been unconscious for hours Jack. We're going to have to catch up," he said.

"Please!" said John weakly, but it did no good. He was about to go through the same torture all over again. 

He'd been unconscious long enough for the cut on his back to crust over so the first thing Lothos did was open it back up with the scalpel. Jack winced and arched his back. Then Lothos traced the incision with his finger and licked the blood. He went over to get the candle and poured the wax into the incison, sealing off the flow of blood. Jack cried out as the hot wax burned. Next came the boiling water.

"Please!" said Jack struggling to move away. Lothos stopped. Alanya went to Jacks head.

"Problem?" he asked, like what they were doing was no big deal. Jack pleaded for them not to do that anymore and began to cough. His throat was so dry and his lips were parched.

"Thirsty," asked Alanya. Warily Jack looked at Alanya and nodded. Alanya put a straw in some bottled water and held it to Jack's lips. Jack eyed the water and then said, "It's drugged."

"Yes it is," said Alanya, "but it's all you'll get. Drink it or nothing. Jack continued to eye the water. It'd be so easy to drink it and wet his mouth. He was so thirsty, but he couldn't afford to be drugged, so he turned his head away from it and Alanya set it to the side. "It'll be there if you want it," he said. "It's all you'll get Jack. You can either drink it or die of dehydration. You know the human body can only go merely days without water? It's been, what, two days for you?"

"Three, but who's counting," said Jack weakly. He was beginning to shake.

"Cold?" asked Alanya. Jack nodded.

"I'll see if we can warm you up some," said Lothos and filled the baster with boiling water. Jack screamed when it hit his skin! Lothos placed it directly on the incision and filled it with the water, melting the wax again!

"STOP!" yelled Jack. "Please God, Stop!"

"But you said you were cold," said Alanya grinning. Lothos filled the baster again and placed it against Jacks neck and squeezed the bulb. Boiling water went down into his mouth and some went into his eyes. He screamed again and Lothos replaced the water on the fire and brought over the boiling oil.

"NO!!" yelled Jack.

"You gonna try to help them escape again Jack," said Alanya threateningly.

"Yes!" screamed Jack. "I will help them to try to escape again! Just as soon as I get the chance, you son of bitch!"

Lothos took the oil down to Jack's legs. Jack braced and wanted to squeeze his eyes shut so bad but couldn't. Alanya got some of the oil in the baster and some in the eye dropper. Lothos emptied the contents of the pan onto both of Jack's legs! He bucked and arched, screaming at the top of his lungs as the oil burned and immediately blistered up. Lothos put the pan down and looked at his brother.

"I'll save these for later," said Alanya indicating the baster and dropper. Lothos nodded and they left Jack chained to the table and in great pain. "We'll be back Jack. Have no fear. Are you warm now!" When Jack didn't answer he hit him hard in the back of the head. "Don't go away," he said. They left and locked the door. Jack's whole body was on fire. He felt like he'd been boiled alive. He began to shake uncontrollably and wished to God he could just pass out. But the piece on his eyes wouldn't let him, so Jack was forced to endure the pain. He prayed that somebody would come and rescue him soon, but knew that everyone was in as much trouble as he was. "Please somebody. Help me," he said. "PLEASE!" 


	33. Chapter 32

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone had a great and wonderful 4th of July. I know I did. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 31

Bryan heard the screams. It sounded like Jack and he was close. John also heard them and turned to Bryan. He kept a close eye on John trying to decide what he was going to do this time. He let out a breath when he saw that John's eyes were clear and focused.

"Bryan," he said, rushing over to his friend. "Please tell me I didn't do this to you. I can't remember."

"Alanya did it to me John, not you. He just used your body."

"I'm sorry man," said John.

"It's ok." answered Bryan. John untied him. He took his broken arm and placed it in front of him causing Bryan to jump and suck in a breath.

"Sorry," said John. "Come on. We're getting the others and getting the hell out of here." He placed the sling back on his arm and took out some more tylenol. He looked around and spotted the empty water bottle over on the floor. He went over to pick it up. He washed it out in the sink and filled it up with water. Bryan watched cautiously as John drank some first, then he filled it back up and handed it to Bryan along with the tylenol.

"Thanks," said Bryan. He smelled the water and took the tylenol drinking it all.

"Come on," said John helping him to his feet.

"How?" asked Bryan. John took the salt shaker, crosses and holy water and put them back in his pocket. "Just follow my lead," he said. "We're getting them out of here. All of them."

"Are you ok," asked Bryan. John nodded.

"I don't feel him in my head anymore. I have a headache, but that's all. I"ve never fought so hard in my life to get free of somthing, but I think he's gone." Bryan nodded. He hoped so. If Alanya wasn't gone though, would John have been able to handle that cross? Bryan backed up and John looked at him.

"What is it," asked John.

"I want you to do me a favor John," said Bryan.

"Ok," said John.

"Eat some of the salt," requested Bryan.

"What? asked John clearly surprised at the request.

"I need to be sure John. I need to know that you're you and not just Alanya trying to separate me farther from the others," said Bryan.

"Bryan," said John, but understood his nervousness. He took the salt out of his pocket and poured some in his hand. He licked it off. Bryan watched and nothing happened. John took out the flask of holy water and poured some on his skin. Bryan didn't see any reaction. John took out one of the crosses and held it out to Bryan. He approached John cautiously, took the cross and placed it around John's neck. He grinned when John was still ok. John grinned back.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Ok," Bryan answered. "Sorry, I had to be sure."

John nodded. "Believe me, I understand. I would have done the same thing." Bryan nodded. He knew that right now, John was John, but something kept nagging in the back of his mind that he couldn't put his finger on. All he could think was that it was way to easy for John to get free.

John listened at the door and heard footsteps. "Follow my lead Bryan," he said and Bryan nodded.

He heard them place the key in the lock. John came around behind Bryan and placed his arm around his neck. The door opened and Alanya stepped inside. John tightened his grip on Bryan and Bryan raised his good hand, palm out. He hoped to God that John was just playing a part right now, because if he wasn't, Bryan was a dead man.

"What are you doing John," said Alanya. Lothos came up to stand beside him.

"Just thinking how much fun it would be to take this one over to the other room and play," said John, not meeting Alanya's eyes. If either one of them saw that his eyes were clear they would both die.

Alanya nodded. "Really?"

John tightened his grip around Bryan's throat some more making Bryan very nervous. He just had a real bad feeling.

"Yeah, is their a problem?" asked John.

"I don't know?" answered Alanya and handed John a knife. He took it and Bryan closed his eyes. "Yes," he thought, "I sure hope that John is playing a part." Bryan's nervousness was turning into fear.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What do you want me to do with this," asked John, but already knew.

"You know what I want you to do. Cut him John. I need to know where your loyalty lies," said Alanya threateningly.

_Shit,_ thought John and pressed the blade to Bryan's throat. "I'd rather do this in the other room," said John hopeful, but Alanya shook his head.

"No," he said. "You do it here and now or neither one of you will get out of this room alive."

John looked at Alanya and knew he was serious. If he didn't do this, Alanya would know and kill them both. He shrugged. "Ok," he said and pressed the knife into Bryan's throat, cutting him. Bryan winced as it started to bleed. Alanya grinned.

"Satisfied?" asked John. Alanya thought for a minute. "Do it again," he said.

"What?" asked John.

"Cut him again. I like to watch. I feed off fear and anger and right now Bryan has both. It makes me stronger. He walked up to Bryan and grabbed his hair pulling his head back. Lothos also walked up and traced the blood, with his finger, licking it. "Let him go into the other room Alanya," said Lothos. John grinned again and hoped that Alanya wouldn't make him cut his friend again.

"Can I take him now," asked John. Alanya let Bryan go.

"Yeah," said Alanya and stepped aside. "Have fun." John grinned and came around behind Alanya and Lothos, dragging Bryan with him. He positioned himself to where Alanya and Lothos's backs faced the basement.

"Don't worry," said John. "I will you son of a bitch!" He pushed Bryan aside and shoved Alanya hard. He stumbled backward into the basement. At the same time Bryan sent a side kick at Lothos, knocking him backwards into the basement also. Both demons screamed in rage and started for the door. John quickly poured salt across the threshold. Lothos and Alanya stopped. They couldn't cross it.

"That will not stop us for long," said Alanya and John took the holy water, and poured it on the salt. Lothos and Alanya backed up and glared at John, murder in their eyes.

"That won't either," said Lothos. "When we get out of here, you both will be sorry. "

Alanya looked at Bryan, who backed up. "Remove it John," he said.

"Not a chance," said John. Alanya bore his eyes into Bryan's head. Bryan winced as the pain came and cried out as it got worse.

"Remove it!" yelled Lothos, "or my brother will kill Bryan!" Bryan was doubled over as the pain increased even more and became severe. 

"Bryan!" yelled John. He took out one of the crosses and placed it on the inside door knob. Alanya and Lothos shrank back at the site of it. Then John placed the other cross on the outside door knob and slammed the door, locking them inside. This broke Alanya's hold on Bryan and he fell.

"Bryan!" said John again, running over. "Hey, you ok?" Bryan was breathing hard and held his head in his hand.

"I think," said Bryan and John helped him up. Bryan rubbed the blood off his neck and looked at John.

"I'm sorry Bryan. I had to do that," said John. "If I didn't, they would have known and killed us both. Let me see." John gently took Bryan's head in his hand and bent it over so he could inspect the cut.. it wasn't bad, but Bryan was still nervous.

"I had to Bryan," said John. Bryan nodded and said, "I know. I probably would have done the same."

John nodded. "Let's get the others and get them out of here. That's only going to slow them down. It's not going to stop them for long and when they get out, they're going to be pissed."

"I hear ya," said Bryan and they went to search for the others. "I heard Jack down here, but there's no other rooms on this floor."

"Maybe there is and we just can't see it," said John and began to press on the panels. Bryan did the same. They finally pressed one and the door opened, revealing the secret room. Bryan looked at John suspiciously. _How did he know about that?_ he thought, but didn't say anything. They both ran inside.

"Oh my God," said Bryan, when he spotted Jack. They both rushed over.

"Damn," said John. "Jack?"

Jack groaned. "Please help...me!" he said. He was very weak and could hardly speak. 

"Hold on Jack," said Bryan. The first thing he did was take off the eyepiece, so Jack could close his eyes. John stared in horror at Jack's body. He had cuts, bruises and burns everywhere. Wax had been poured into the cuts and was now hard again. He had blisters and 3rd degree burns on the back of his legs. John touched his back and Jack screamed, "NO!"

"Take it easy Jack," said Bryan. "It's John." Jack relaxed a little as John unstrapped his arms and picked the locks on the shackels to his legs. Slowly and with great care John rolled him over on his back. He winced as his back touched the table.

"Why did they do this to you?" asked John. "My God." His front looked as bad as his back. Jack looked up into John's eyes. They were clear, but Jack had an uneasy feeling. He didn't say anything though, because he thought it might just be him.

"Why?" asked John again.

"Because I tried to help Sam and Dean escape," said Jack weakly. John shook his head.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll try." replied Jack and Bryan and John helped him to stand, but he couldn't and fell. John caught him. "OK, easy," he said and picked Jack up over his shoulders.

"Get him out of here John. I'll find Tony, Sam and Dean and follow you."

"No way," said John. "We stay together. Last time we did that. Tony and Jack ended up being recaptured. Either we all leave or nobody does."

"I...agree," said Jack weakly.

Bryan nodded. "Ok," he said. "Let's go get them."

"Last..time I saw...them they were. ...in the attic," said Jack with extreme difficulty.

"Then that's where we'll go first," said John and the three headed for the stairs that led to the attic. Bryan looked at John.

"What is it Bryan?" asked John.

"Nothing," said Bryan. They all hoped that the others were still in the attic, because there was no time to waste. Lothos and Alanya would get out of the basement soon and come looking for them. Bryan looked at John again.

"What!" said John adjusting Jack on his shoulders. Bryan shook his head. He didn't know why, but he was still uneasy about John. He knew that right now John was John, but he just didn't believe that he was free of Alanya. Not yet anyway. He hoped it was his imagination. 


	35. Chapter 34

chapter 34

Tony jumped at the sound of the footsteps and frantically looked around for something he could use as a weapon. When he didn't find anything useful he cursed and stood in front of Sam and Dean. If Alanya and Lothos were going to try to get at them they'd have to go through him first. He'd done made up his mind, that they wouldn't get near either one of them without a fight.

He braced when the door open and almost passed out with relief when he saw who it was, but then he stared in shock at their condition.

"My God," said Tony running over to his partner. "What the hell happened?" He looked up at Jack who John was still holding on his shoulder, but then saw the look on John's face when he saw his boys.

Slowly he lowered Jack down and turned on Tony. He recognized the look all to well. It was more than just anger. It was pure unadulterated rage and it was directed at him. Tony backed up shaking his head and raising his hands in front of him at the same time.

"Wait a minute John," he said nervously. "I did not do anything to them. I've been trying to protect them and watch out for them." John, barely able to supress the rage, glared at Tony.

"What happened?" he said in a dangerous voice.

"Sam is just asleep," said Tony. John looked at his youngest. "You're going to have to be careful with him when you wake him up." 

"Why?" asked John.

"Because he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown." John just looked at Tony.

"He's so close to the edge it's not funny," continued Tony.

"What happened?" asked John again, getting angrier by the minute. His jaw was set and for the second time since Tony met John he was glad they were on the same side.

"Lothos hurt him John. Bad. Not just physically but mentally. He brainwashed him into believing that Dean wanted to hurt him. He was scared to death of Dean. Lothos convinced him that Dean thought he was evil and needed to die."

"And," said John waiting for Tony to continue.

"We finally got through to him but it made Lothos mad. He decided to kill Sam. He pulled a gun and pulled the trigger."

"What!" said John his voice beginning to rise.

"Dean jumped in front of Sam just as Lothos pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him instead of Sam." John shook his head and looked at his oldest. He looked so pale and lifeless.

"Dean's unconscious and has been for about 18 hours. I made Sam go to sleep because he'd not closed his eyes in 7 days. I checked Dean and the bullet went straight through, but now he has a fever and I can't get him to wake up. I've checked them both through the night to make sure they were ok," said Tony.

"You did," asked John looking at Tony. He looked exhausted and John softened toward him.

"Yeah," answered Tony. "I'm worried about them both."

"Thanks Tony," said John and walked over to Dean. He knealt down.

"Dean," he said and lowered the blanket. He saw the bullet wound and winced, getting angry all over again. He covered his oldest son back up. He placed his hand on his head. It was hot. John shook him but Dean didn't respond. Tony and Bryan saw the anger all over John. He was shaking from it. John got up and walked over to Sam.

"Careful John," said Tony. John looked back at Tony and nodded. He touched his youngest son.

"Sam," he said and Sam came up fighting. "NO!" he yelled and shoved John down and ran over to stand in front of Dean. John got back up quickly.

"Sam!" yelled John. "It's me! It's dad!" He held his hands up in front of him so Sam could see. "It's dad, Sam," said John again, a little softer. Sam focused and saw his dad. Relief flooded him and then sorrow and pain replaced it.

"Dad," he asked.

"It's me Sammy. You ok?" said John, but was afraid to touch him. When Sam began to shake though, John threw caution to the wind and ran over and grabbed his son. Sam immediately began to fight.

"No!" he yelled. "Let me go!" John pulled Sam to him and held on tight as he continued to fight. He bucked and yelled for what seemed like hours to John, but was really only minutes.

"Sam!" said John continuing to hold on to his son while he fought. Sam screamed in rage, hurt and anger. "LET ME GO!!!" he yelled. Tony started to come over but the look John gave him made him stop.

"Sam! Stop it! Sammy!" yelled John holding on. "It's me! I'm your dad. I'm going to touch you Sam rather you like it or not. I'm not going to let you go!" John continued to hold on and Sam continued to fight but was beginning to tire out. He calmed down a little, from exhaustion and John said, "Sammy, I love you son." Sam stopped struggling and fighting. He grabbed his dad and held on for dear life. He cried and clung to his father as all the hurt and anger, bubbled to the surface, and spilled over. Sam felt like he was 10 years old again. Safe in his dad's arms.

"Oh Sam," said John. Tears in his own eyes.

"Dean's been shot dad," he said when he was finally able to speak again.

"I know," said John, holding Sam out at arms link so he could look in his face.

"It's my fault. I was afraid of Dean. Why would I be afraid of him? He's never given me a reason to be scared of him, but Lothos did something to my head and then when I got better he came in to kill me, but Dean jumped in front of me and got shot. It was because of me. My God dad," said Sam and just went on and on and on. Finally John shook him.

"Sam!" he said. "Calm down."

"He's going to die!" yelled Sam.

"Ssshhh" said John hugging him again. Sam clung to his father again.

"I'm sorry dad," said Sam.

"For what?" asked John.

"For Dean getting shot. It's my fault," said Sam. John led Sam over and made him sit down.

"Listen to me. It is not you're fault Sam. Dean getting shot is not your fault. He's not going to die. I promise you that, but I want you to stop blaming yourself. Ok?" said John. Sam nodded.

"Now listen. We are going to talk about this more later, ok, but right now we have got to get out of here. We've got Alanya and Lothos trapped in the basement, but they'll get out soon and they'll come looking for us, so we have to go. I need you to stay with me Sam. Don't freak out on me ok." Sam nodded again.

"Let's go. He knealt down to get Dean, and threw him over his shoulder and looked at Bryan. He still had an uneasy feeling about John. John shook his head. Tony knealt down and helped Jack up. He had to lean on him. Sam came over and placed Jack's other arm around his shoulder and they all made there way out of the house hoping they would be able to get away before Alanya and Lothos got out of that room. 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They all made their way out of the house and to the van that was parked in the driveway. John carefully laid Dean down in the back. Sam and Tony helped Jack inside and got him settled and Sam climbed in behind them leaving Tony standing outside with John and Bryan. John started to go to the drivers side and climbed behind the wheel. He glanced at Bryan who was still staring at him. He closed the back of the van.

Finally John had had enough. He stormed over to Bryan, who backed up a step. John pushed him against the van.

"What the hell is your problem Bryan?" he asked. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Tony stepped up. "John," he said.

"Stay out of it Tony," warned John. "Spill it Bryan!"

"I'm not looking at you like anything," said Bryan.

"The hell you're not!" replied John. "You've been staring at me ever since we left the basement, now what's the matter?"

Bryan shook his head. "Nothing," he said. If Alanya did still reside in John's head, Bryan didn't want to let on that he knew it. "I'm just looking at how tired you look," he said and John cocked his head.

"Really," stated John simply not believing it for one minute. 

"Yeah. Why don't you get in the back of the van with Sam and Dean. They need you. So does Jack. Tony can drive. I'll ride up front with him."

John nodded. "You're full of it Bryan. You know that? Now you tell me what the problem is. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. You need to get some rest yourself," said Bryan.

"Fine!" said John still not believing him for a second. "We need to go to the house you've rented and get some supplies. OK!" John was angry, but Bryan just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Ok," said Bryan. John shook his head and climbed in the back. Tony got in the drivers seat and Bryan in the passengers, and they sped away. Neither said anyting for awhile, but finally Tony looked at Bryan. He was rubbing his head.

"You ok," asked Tony.

"What?" replied Bryan. "Oh, yeah. My arm's just hurting."

"John's right you know," said Tony.

"About what?" asked Bryan.

"You are full of it," answered Tony.

"What?"

"Look Bryan," said Tony. "You're arm may be hurting, but that's not all that's going on, so do you want to tell me the truth? What's really wrong?"

"Nothing," said Bryan.

"Bryan, I've know you to long. I know when something is going on in that head of yours. We've been friends, partners and cops together for a long time. I know you as well as I know myself. Now tell me what's bothering you," said Tony. Bryan sighed.

"John. John's bothering me," replied Bryan.

"Why? Don't you think that John is John?"

"No. I know that right now John is John," said Bryan.

"Then what?" asked Tony getting frustrated. It was like pulling teeth whenever he tried to get Bryan to tell something he didn't want to tell, but Bryan finally answered.

"All I can remember is when Alanya possessed you and Sam. Me and Dean fought like crazy to free you two and when he finally did leave you, you both almost died," he said.

"I remember," said Tony.

"Well, Alanya had gotten into John's head. He almost killed me, but then, all of a sudden, he was just gone and John was back. Just like that. It was to easy Tony. I've got a bad feeling that Alanya is lying dormant and is waiting to resurface. I know John is John, but I just don't think he's free of that demon yet, and the bad thing about it is he don't realize it and he thinks I'm crazy, but Jack noticed too," said Bryan.

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"When we got Jack out of that room, I could see that he sensed something too. I'm not saying that John has gone over to the other side. I know better than that, but I believe that Alanya is still in his head. He's waiting to attack and John don't even realize it. I hope to God I'm wrong Tony, but I don't think I am. Alanya can still get to John."

Tony took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok," he said. "I'll help you watch him. I trust your instincts," said Tony. 


	37. Chapter 36

Hello everyone. I'm not getting as many reviews as I like. Please review. I would like to thank the ones that are reading and reviewing and like I said if just one person continues to read and review then I'll keep writing. Thanks to all of you. This is one of my favorite chapters. I like the way they take care of each other. I've been through a lot of crap the last year and a half and would love for people to care that way about me. It is the ultimate in friendship and family and it makes me wonder if there is anybody like that in the real world. Enjoy everyone. I enjoyed writing this one and made it longer than the rest. I couldn't stop writing. I thought about splitting it up but then I remembered that over here, people like longer chapters so I left it together. I'll update again probably tomorrow.

Sheila

Chapter 36

Three hours later they arrived back at the house they had rented. Dean still had ot woke up, but Jack and Sam seemed to be doing better. John jumped out of the van and ran over to his truck. He got some weapons and clothes and placed a gun in his waistband. Tony and Bryan grabbed all of the medical supplies, including the medicine and bandages that Jack always carried with him and put them in the van also. Sam grabbed clothes, weapons, the computer and the journal and put them in the van. One hour later they were ready to go.

"Wait," said John. "I left something inside. I have to go get it. I'll be right back. Sam climbed back in the van and they waited for John. He came out a few minutes later with some bottled water, and energy bars, as well as the junk food that Dean loved so much. Bryan looked.

"Just in case," said John and jumped back in the back of the van. Tony and Bryan climbed back in the front and they took off, not really knowing where they were going. Around 6pm they finally pulled up in front of a motel and went inside to rent ajoining rooms. Each room had two beds and a sofa that also let out into a bed.

John carried Dean inside and laid him down. It had been 24 hours and Dean still had not stirred. John kept trying to wake his son up, but it was no use. Tony and Sam helped Jack inside and was about to lay him in another bed.

"Wait," he said. He walked over to Dean on shakey and painful legs and felt his head. He was still hot. Jack took some medicine and injected it into Dean's arm delivering the antibiotics to his bloodstream. Jack winced with ever step. He looked at Tony's arms.

"Five of those cuts need stitches," said Jack.

"Do it in the morning Jack," answered Tony. Jack nodded. Tony went in to take a shower. Jack walked over to Bryan and for once he didn't fight about him looking at him. He felt his arm and sighed.

"It's broken in two places Bryan. It needs a cast," said Jack.

"It'll be ok. The sling is keeping it still," said Bryan not liking the way Jack was looking. 

"Sam, you ok?" asked Jack.

"I think so," he said.

"Good," said Jack as Tony came out of the shower.

"I'm gonna pass out now," said Jack and went down.

"Jack!" said Tony. He rushed over and checked him. He was just unconscious. Tony and Sam picked him up and put him to bed.

"He needs to get all that blood and wax and crap off him," said Bryan.

"He can do it in the morning. He needs to rest." Bryan went to take a shower. John went into the other bathroom and took his, then brought some water and washed Dean off as best he could. Sam took his shower, and then with John's help, and because the only doctor was now unconscious, he took some bandages and dressed the entrance and exit holes where Dean had been shot. Everybody felt better and all decided to just go to bed. It was 8pm.

At 10 pm Dean opened his eyes and groaned. Something wasn't right. What had happened? Where was he? He was in a dark room, all by himself. He got to his feet and looked around.

"Where the hell am I," he said aloud, turning in a slow circle.

"With me," said a voice. Dean cringed at the sound of it. He recognized it and spun around. Alanya came out of the shadows.

"Hello Dean," he said. Dean didn't answer. He only glared.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" asked Alanya. He raised a hand and a portal appeared. Dean gasped. He saw himself in the hotel room, still unconscious. Alanya had brought him here in his mind. His body was still at the hotel. He looked at Alanya.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You know what I want. You're going to die Dean. You're a fool. You know that?"

"I'd rather be a fool Alanya, than a stupid son of a bitch like yourself," quipped Dean. It was the wrong thing to say. Alanya threw Dean backwards with his mind. Dean slammed into the wall and Alanya chained him there.

"Seem familiar?" he asked Dean.

He began to struggle to get free. Alanya walked over and grabbed him around the throat and squeezed. "BE STILL!" he said. Dean began to choke. He couldn't breathe. He did as he was told and went still, not moving a muscle.

"Now you listen to me. You're going to watch your friends and family die Dean. One at a time. It won't be an easy death and everyone of them will suffer greatly. When you watch them all die, it will be your turn," said Alanya.

"You're body will remain unconsious. You can not wake up unless I let you. I may even let them watch you die. You'll still be my prisoner though. It's going to hurt Dean. A lot. I promise you that. You're body can only go without you're conscious for so long before it dies. I wonder where I'll begin. I know. Tell me Dean. Sam's about to loose it, am I right? How would he feel if his own father turned against him," said Alanya. "Think it'll push him over the edge?"

Dean shook his head. "Please don't do that to him anymore. He's not going to be able to take it Alanya. Please let him go. Let them all go. I'll stay, but don't hurt Sam anymore. Please."

"I've only just begun to hurt Sam, Dean," said Alanya. "You're right. You will stay, but I'll have my revenge. Your father destroyed my brother."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Dean.

"No, I'm not. He locked us in that basement for hours. Lothos couldn't feed so he was sent back to hell. You're dad will pay for that," said Alanya. "The price will be the destruction of his own family at his own hands. It will be very interesting to watch. I'll bring Lothos back too, Dean. This battle is just beginning. When he does come back, he'll go after Sam first."

"Why?" asked Dean. "Why are you and him going after my brother so much? I don't understand."

"We've tried to kill him since he was a baby," replied Alanya.

"I know that. You've told me more than once, but why?" asked Dean.

"I'm through talking to you Dean. I've changed my mind. I'll let you go back and you'll wake up. Be careful though if you can." Alanya got in Dean's face. "You'll be back here Dean. I'll pull you back. I'll be seeing you soon. I'll be seeing all of you very soon. You can't get away from me. Tell your dad I'm out and I'm pissed," said Alanya and touched Dean's head. He went out and woke up in his own body in the motel room. He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. "Sam?"

Sam stirred at the sound of his name. He jumped up when he saw his brother. "Dean!" he said running over. "Hey! Dean are you ok?" Dean looked at his little brother and grinned that cocky grin of his. It was like a load lifted off Sam's shoulders.

"Hey geek boy," said Dean. Sam grinned back. "Hey jerk. How do you feel?"

"It hurts, but I'm ok. What happened?" asked Dean. The load came back and slammed down on Sam's shoulders and he stopped grinning. 

"You got shot," he said.

"What?" Dean asked, clearly surprised. "When?"

"A couple of days ago. You jumped in front of me," said Sam.

"I don't understand," said Dean confused. "What happened?"

Sam sighed. "Lothos came in to shoot me, but you jumped in front of me and he shot you instead. You saved my life, but almost lost your own. I'm sorry," said Sam.

Dean shook his head. "For what?"

"For getting you shot!" he said. "It was my fault."

"How could it be your fault Sam?" said Dean. Sam glared at his brother. Dean shook his head again. "Look, I don't remember what happened ok? But unless you pulled the trigger yourself or pushed me in front of that bullet. I don't think it was your fault."

Sam got angry and screamed at Dean, waking up everybody. "It was because of me! Don't you get it! Lothos convinced me you were my enemy. He got mad when you and Tony got through to me and tried to kill me!"

"Sam calm down!" said Dean. He had also forgotten how close to the edge his little brother was. He struggled to sit up and winced at the pain. This made Sam angrier. 

"I won't calm down! You got shot because of me!" said Sam.

Dean was getting angry himself. "From what you told me Sam. I got shot protecting you. I promised to always do that. I'll always protect you Sam, rather you like it or not! I jumped in front of that bullet. You didn't push me. It wasn't your fault!"

"God!" yelled Sam exasperated. He stormed around the room.

"What the hell's going on!" said John coming into his son's room. He froze when he saw Dean was awake. He was grateful. Even if they were yelling at each other. What better way to come out of a coma, thought John.

"I know what you're saying Sam. I do, but I got shot protecting you, and I'd do it again." He began to remember. "Was I suppose to let it happen to you instead! Was I suppose to just let him kill you!"

"Yes!" said Sam. "You were!"

"Well forget it. It's not going to happen! Not as long as I'm around!" shouted Dean. Tony, Bryan and Jack all looked at John, who raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Well not anymore!" yelled Sam grabbing his jacket. "You're not getting hurt anymore because of me!" He stormed to the door.

"Wait a minute!" said Dean and ran over as quickly as he could and grabbed Sam's arm while holding himself around his waist to brace against the pain.

"Don't touch me Dean!" yelled Sam and shoved him away. He grabbed him again and spun him around to face him wincing at his own pain from where he'd been shot.

"I will touch you Sam. You are going to have to get use to being touched again, because I'm not going to stop! Understand! Now where the hell do you think going?" he asked. He was beginning to hurt more, but he stood his ground.

"Away from here. Away from you and them!" he said gesturing toward the others.

"No you're not!" said Dean. "You go out there alone and you're nothing but a target."

"I don't care!" said Sam.

"I do!" said Dean. "Stop acting like this!"

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself Sam, so forget it!" said Dean.

"What!" said Sam. "I'm mad!"

"No you're not. You're scared!" Sam stopped yelling and looked at Dean. God he looked awful, he thought.

"I know what you're doing, Ok? You're going out there hoping that Alanya will come after you and leave us alone. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed! It wouldn't work anyway and you know it. Even if you did, Alanya would kill you and come after us anyway. He wants us all Sam. We've all pissed him off. But if you think for one damn minute, I'm going to let you're ass leave this room alone, think again! You're not going to be a martyr, OK! Not as long as I'm here, so forget it!" yelled Dean and began to cough and sway.

"Dean!" yelled Sam and grabbed him as he fell. John took off running to his children.

"Dean!" he said and him and Sam got Dean back to the bed and laid him down. He was pouring sweat, making Sam feel even more guilty. "It's not your fault Sam," said Dean weakly. "I like to yell." He grinned and then winced at the pain. Sam shook his head.

"That's enough Ok," said John. "You're not going anywhere Sam. Understand. Not by yourself. Dean's right. Alanya wants us all now." John, after he got Dean covered back up, stagged backwards and shook his head.

"Dad, you ok," asked Sam.

"Um, yeah," he said and looked at Bryan who was getting nervous.

"Don't start Bryan," said John.

"I didn't say anything." he said, but was still nervous. At least John was still ok right now." 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"If you're all through watching the show, want to help me up?" asked Jack.

"Hey," said Tony going over to his friend. He helped Jack to stand and he went to Dean and felt his head. He was still hot but not like yesterday. He injected him with some more antibiotics and changed the dressings to the gunshot wounds and told him to get some rest.

"Come here Sam," said Jack. Sam walked over. "I'm going to have to touch you ok? I need to check you out." Sam nodded.

"Sit down," he said. Sam sat in the chair in front of Jack. He got out his penlight and Sam just about freaked out all over again.

"Easy Sam. I need to shine this in your eyes for just a minute. I need to check your pupils."

"NO," said Sam starting to get up. John gently pushed him back down in the chair. "Let him check you out Sam," he said not understanding why he was so jumpy about a little light. Sam felt like he was being held down and began to fight. Jack did understand and stopped. Sam began fighting more.

"Sam!" said John. "Stop!"

"Ok Sam," said Jack. "I won't do this right now." He put the penlight away. Sam stopped struggling as Jack checked everything else. He seemed fine, physically, mentally was another story. He was still a nervous wreck and on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm going to have to look in your eyes soon, though, Ok?" said Jack and Sam nodded. Jack looked up at John who was confused about why he was so jumpy.

"You remember the eyepiece Bryan got off me?" he asked John.

"Yeah," answered John.

"Sam had a whole hood on his head with the eyepiece attached. It held his head in place and forced his eyes to remain open. Lothos shot lasar lights into his eyes continuously, for I don't know how long, three separate times at least. He brainwashed him into believing that Dean was his enemy and Lothos was Dean. That's why he's afraid of me shining a light in his eyes." said Jack. Rage filled John all over again.

"What the hell did he do to you Sam?" asked John, but he didn't answer. He just got up and went to the door.

"Sam!" said Dean.

"Where are you going?" asked John. Sam looked at his father and his brother.

"Just outside," he said. "I need some time."

"No," said John. "Not by yourself."

"Dad, I'm not going to leave the parking lot," said Sam.

"No way," said Dean about to get up again. John pushed his son right back down.

"Rest Dean," said John.

"Dad I know him. If you let him out of here by himself, he's going to leave," said Dean. John looked at his youngest son. He hardly recognized him. Sam was so scared, frustrated and angry, all rolled up into one. He knew Dean was right. If Sam went out there by himself, he'd leave. As scared as he was right now, he'd leave and sacrifice himself for him and Dean.

"I'll go with you," said John walking over to the door. 

"NO!" said Sam a little to quickly and to loudly and then John knew for sure.

"Forget it Sam!" said John and slammed the door closed.

"Dad!" he said.

"No. Dean's right isn't he. You're going to try to run away and hope Alanya follows you and leaves us alone, right?" said John.

"I just want to be alone. I'll be back." He reached for the door knob and John placed his hand over his son's. Sam jerked back like he'd been slapped. John shook his head. "My God Sammy," he said. "I'm going to kill them for what they've done to you." John was so angry he couldn't see straight. How dare Lothos and Alanya mess with his children like this. He looked at his son. "You're not going out there by yourself Sam. I'm not going to let you leave!" said John.

"Dad!" said Sam again.

"Would everybody just calm down," said Tony. "I'll go outside with Sam."

"I don't want you to go with me! I want to be alone!" shouted Sam.

"Well tough," said Tony. "You either let me go out with you, or I'll use that move on you and tie your ass up." Sam looked at his friend. Tony raised his eyebrows and Sam knew he meant it. He couldn't help it. He had to laugh and rolled his eyes.

"You would to, wouldn't you," said Sam.

"In a damn heartbeat," replied Tony but grinned back.

"Ok, ok," said Sam. "I give up." The tension in the room lifted. Sam and Tony went outside. Bryan helped Jack to the bathroom to take his shower and John sat down by his oldest. Dean had fallen asleep and John watched out for him to make sure nobody messed with him, but something felt wrong to John. He suddenly got a bad headache and began to rub is temples and the back of his neck.

"Just tension," said John out loud. "That's all. Please God just let this be stress."

Sam walked over and leaned on the van grateful to be out for a few minutes, even if he did have to have a body guard. Tony shook his head and walked over to stand beside him.

"You ok," he asked Sam but he didn't answer.

"You would have done it wouldn't you?" asked Tony. Sam looked at him.

"You had planned on leaving didn't you?" Sam walked over and sat on the bench in the courtyard. Tony walked over.

"Do you think for one minute any one of us would have let you do that?" said Tony. "If Dean hadn't woke up and stopped you, me or Bryan or John would have. Even Jack, as hurt as he is right now would have stopped you Sam."

"I don't want anybody else hurt because of me," said Sam.

"You know Lothos is still controlling you don't you?" asked Tony. Sam jerked his head up to look at Tony and shook his head.

"I'm not talking about like that. He's not in your head anymore Sam, but he's got you convinced that this is all your fault. It's not you know. They want to destroy all of us Sam. If you were to leave it would not stop them from coming after us and killing us all. This is not just about you. Not anymore. Now they want us all." Tony reached out to touch Sam's shoulder but he jumped to his feet and moved away.

"He's not controlling me," said Sam.

"Isn't he?" asked Tony. Sam shook his head.

"John had to practically tackle you yesterday to give you a hug. He held on to you while you fought until you calmed down enough to let het him. Not even 2 hours ago you liked to have knocked Dean down because he touched you and I've tried twice since we've been out here and you keep walking away. You can't stand to be touched, even by people that care about you. Now you tell me that they don't still have control of you," said Tony. When Sam didn't respond he continued.

"You've been through hell Sam," said Tony.

"All of us have," replied Sam coming back over to sit by Tony. Tony didn't try to touch him.

"Yes, but not like you. He's messing with your head, still. This is not your fault."

"I'm scared," revealed Sam.

"Me to," said Tony. "It's going to be ok though. We'll get through this, Ok? Now let's go back inside."

"You go. I'll be in in a minute," said Sam.

"No!" said Tony firmly. "Come now."

"I'm not going to go anywhere," said Sam. "I promise."

"You're right about that," said Tony. "I'm not leaving you out here alone. You're dad and you're brother would have my head if I did that." Sam grinned.

"Please Tony. I'm not going to leave. I just need to be alone for a few minutes."

"Ok," said Tony.

"Thanks," said Sam.

"No problem. Will you shake my hand?" Sam frowned and took Tony's hand. Tony took out some cuffs. He cuffed Sam's hand to the bench.

"What the hell are you doing," asked Sam astonished. He began to pull at the cuffs.

"Leaving you alone, " said Tony grinning.

"Let me go," said Sam.

"Nope," said Tony.

"This is ridiculous," said Sam and tugged again. "I said I wasn't going to go anywhere!"

"I know what you told me, but I don't believe you. It's the only way I'll leave you alone Sam." Tony began to search him for anything he could use to pick the lock. He removed a pick and three paper clips from his pockets.

"Tony!" yelled Sam getting angry. "Let me go now!"

"No. It's the only way. I'm glad to see you're mad. I'll take that over scared any day. If you want to be alone, I'll leave you alone, but only if you stay cuffed to that benc" said Tony.

"Fine," said Sam and mumbled under his breathe. 

"Call me when you're ready to come back in." Tony walked back into the motel room leaving Sam alone and chained to the bench. Immediately John jumped up.

"Where's Sam!" he asked worried.

"Outside," said Tony.

"He'll leave Tony. I know him," said Dean.

"No he won't," answered Tony.

"Yes he will," said Dean.

"I handcuffed him to the bench," replied Tony. Dean opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. John asked for him.

"You did what?" 

"He wanted to be alone, so I cuffed him and told him to call me when he was ready to come in. He wasn't happy. You're youngest son is as stubborn as your oldest son."

John couldn't help it. His lips curved into a smile. "My youngest son is a whole lot more stubborn than my oldest son ever thought about being. He always has been. Sam in headstrong. Dean's just cocky."

"Thanks a lot," said Dean. "Tony, he's real good at picking locks."

"I know. I searched him," said Tony holding out his hand. Dean laughed.

"I am a cop you know," said Tony. Bryan and Jack just shook there head. 


	39. Chapter 38

Thanks cruzing4jensen and everyone else. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. It may not have been such a good idea for Tony to leave Sam out there all by himself. LOL

Sheila

Chapter 38

"I'm just not believing this," said Sam angrily tugging at the cuffs. "I'm surrounded by crazy people."

"Oh yeah. They really care a whole lot about you don't they," Alanya said as he came out of the woods. Sam's head shot up, anger turning to fear.

"They don't have very good memories do they Sam? We've been here before." Sam tugged frantically on the cuffs. He was about to cry out but Alanya was on him in a second.

He got in Sam's face. "Don't say a word Sam. Don't even utter a sound. If you do, I'll kill them all. I'll bring them out one at a time and kill them right in front of you, while you watch. I'll start with your precious brother. Understand." It wasn't a question but a command. Sam nodded and closed his mouth, his breathing increasing because of the fear that gripped his heart.

"Good," said Alanya and looked at the cuff. It fell off and Alanya jerked him to his feet and shoved him towards the woods. "Let's go!" he said.

Sam closed his eyes, pushing the panic down. His only thought was "HELP ME!" He don't know why he did that but he did.

"MOVE!" said Alanya shoving him again. Sam started walking. Jack was about to stitch up Tony's arms, but his head shot up as he heard Sam's voice in his mind.

"Oh God," he said and dropped the suture kit.

"What?" asked Tony getting scared. "Jack?"

"He's got Sam."

"WHAT!" yelled Dean and jumped to his feet. "Who!"

"Alanya has Sam, outside. Right now!" said Jack also getting to his feet.

"No!" yelled Dean, and ran for the door. Bryan grabbed him.

"Stop Dean." said Jack. "Stay here!"

"Forget it!" yelled Dean and John at the same time.

"STAY!" yelled Jack. "You can't fight Alanya! Tony help me! HURRY!" Tony helped Jack to his feet and he placed his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm going too!" said John.

"NO!" said Jack.

"He's my son Jack," said John and ran over to place his other arm on his shoulder. All three of them made their way outside. Alanya was just about to enter the woods with Sam.

"Alanya!" yelled Jack and let go of Tony and John. Alanya turned and spun Sam around, placing his arm around Sam's neck. Jack stepped in front of his friends.

"I"ll snap his neck Jack," warned Alanya calmly, tightening his grip and beginning to choke Sam. "He's going with me!"

"No way!" yelled Jack. "You're not taking him!"

"I'll kill him Jack!" said Alanya and tightened his grip some more. Jack could see Sam was struggling to breathe, so he stopped.

"Wait!" yelled Jack. "Let him go! Take me!" He took several steps on shaky legs, his own temper rising to the surface. He threw his mind at Alanya and threw him backwards, causing him to loose his grip on Sam. Sam ran toward the others, but Alanya pulled him back and grabbed him again!

"NO!" yelled Sam beginning to fight, but he was no match for Alanya. He was to strong and Sam was still very weak.

"Alanya!" screamed Jack again. He threw Jack back into his friends knocking them all down. Jack painfully struggled to his feet again and pit his will against Alanya's, but he was also weak and Alanya got the best of him. Tony and John jumped up. Alanya approached Jack with Sam in tow. "Stay!" he told Sam and he couldn't move.

Alanya clasped his hands together and raised them up. Thunder rolled across the sky and Alanya pulled down a black sword. Before Jack could react, he placed the tip of it against his neck. Jack froze. Hands up. He was pouring sweat, while Alanya on the other hand wasn't even breathing hard. He backed Jack up. "Looking a little tired there son," he said. Jack gritted his teeth and said, "You are not my father!" Alanya wasn't going to debate with him. He had more important things to do.

"Sam's coming with me Jack and when I take you again? The things that happened to you in the room by the basement will not even begin to compare with what I'll do to you next." Alanya looked at John and bore his eyes into his head, making John wince. He spoke to him in his mind.

"I still control you John. Don't forget that." Nobody heard it but John who squeezed his eyes shut trying to block Alanya out.

"You're not taking my son, you bastard!" he said but Alanya just grinned.

"Remember what I said!" replied Alanya and turned back to Jack. He pressed the tip of the sword into Jack's neck drawing blood.

"Don't follow me Jack," said Alanya. "If you do, Sam here dies. My brother wants him. He's very angry with him right now." He grinned at their shocked faces. "Yes," he said. "I brought him back!" Alanya grabbed Sam and shoved him toward the woods again.

"You're not taking my son!" yelled John again.

"NO!" yelled Dean and stormed out of the motel room. He raced toward Alanya, but Alanya glared at him, eyes glowing. Dean stopped in his tracts and hit his knee's wincing as his strength was being pulled from his body.

"NO," he said.

"Dean!" yelled Jack and John at the same time. Dean grabbed his head and went down to his stomach. Alanya looked at John and said,

"I'm taking both of your son's. Don't follow me, or they die." He bore into his mind again and John winced, squeezing his eyes shut, but refusing to cry out. 

"You're not taking them!" yelled Jack and beat Alanya back. Fear and anger became weapons as Alanya was pushed back. His hold on Sam was loosed and Dean lay panting on the ground. Alanya screamed in rage as Jack knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Get over here Sam! Now!" yelled Jack. Sam ran to Dean, helped him up and they both ran over to Jack.

Alanya glared at Sam and said, "I'll be back. You'll come with me Sam or they'll die." Sam was holding his brother up, and Alanya glared at Dean. Dean screamed as the pain in his chest started. He felt like he'd been shot again. His heart began to pound inside his chest and his head felt like it was being squeezed in a vise.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam. He couldn't hold him and Dean fell writhing to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Jack. Alanya looked at Sam again. "I'll be back Sam. Your brother will be with me first."

"Please!" said Sam. "Don't. I'll go with you!"

"You're right. You will. Lothos wants you. I don't mind taking Dean first!" 

"What do you mean?" asked Sam terrified for his brother. Dean was still writhing but then he passed out!

"Dean's with me now Sam!" said Alanya, and disappeared. The strength went out of Jack's legs and he fell to the ground. Tony ran over to him.

"Are you ok," he asked Jack and helped him back up.

"Yeah," said Jack but he was shaking all over. Tony helped him back inside. He helped him to lay down on the bed.

"Dean," said Sam knealing down by his brother. He was unconscious and blood was coming out of his nose. "Dad help me!" yelled Sam. "Oh God! DAD!" John just stared. Sam shook his head and picked Dean up, carrying him back inside. He laid him back down on his bed.

Jack grimaced in pain. "I've got to get up. I need to stitch you up Tony. I need to check Dean and give him some more medicine. Bryan needs a cast on his arm. I need..."

"Jack!" said Tony. "You need to rest." Sam walked over to where Jack lay.

"Thanks Jack," said Sam.

"Anytime. How's Dean?" he asked.

"I don't know. He's breathing but he's unconscious again. Rest Jack," said Sam.

"I will if you will," replied Jack. Sam nodded and laid down. Jack closed his eyes. Tony went to his own room that he shared with Bryan and John. 


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

John went straight into his room that he shared with Tony and Bryan. They had thought it'd be easier to put Jack in with Sam and Dean because of the condition Dean had been in. He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands sqeezing his eyes shut.

"This can't be happening," he thought. "Not again." It was the last thing he remembered.

"John," said Bryan coming into the room. "You ok?" He nodded but laid down not speaking. Bryan sat in the chair by the widow and looked at John's back. Tony came inside.

"How is he?" asked Bryan.

"He's asleep," said Tony and sat down by his partner.

"How's Sam," asked Bryan again. He was really worried about Sam.

"Scared, angry, frustrated and ready to snap," replied Tony and sighed, looking at his partner.

"Oh God Bryan. I cuffed him to the bench. He couldn't get away. I practically handed him over to Alanya on a platter."

"He would have left Tony," replied Bryan.

Tony shook his head. "I cuffed him to a bench Bryan and left him alone!"

"Tony you didn't know Alanya was out there," said Bryan. "Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"Who am I suppose to blame!" cried Tony.

"How about blaming Alanya Tony," asked Bryan. Tony didn't answer.

"He would have left Tony," said John. Tony and Bryan both turned their heads toward John. He still had his back to them. Bryan didn't think he sounded right.

"What?" asked Tony.

"He would have left," said John again. "You were trying to protect him. He's not going to hold that against you."

"What about you John," said Tony. He didn't answer for a minute. Tony didn't know if it was because he was asleep or angry, but either way he had to know.

"John," he asked.

"I don't hold it against you either," said John fnally. "Sam wanted to be alone, but if you had left him, he would have ran away. You protected him."

"I tied him up," said Tony increduously.

"Did you know Alanya was out there," asked John grinning.

"No," answered Tony, "I swear."

"Then don't worry about it. He's okay now. You both need to try to get some sleep," said John.

Tony and Bryan looked at each other and thought the same thing. This wasn't John. He was to calm. The real John would have been furious. Something definitely wasn't right.

"John?" said Bryan. "Are you sure your ok?" John didn't answer. Bryan got up and walked over to where he was laying. He closed his eyes, as Bryan came around to face him, so he couldn't see them. He shrugged and him and Tony decided to go to bed. John opened his eyes and waited. They were black and unfocused.

John felt like he was in black mire. He fought to reach the surface, but couldn't make it. Every time he tried, Alanya would push him right back down. Alanya now had control of John's mind and body and he couldn't break through. He fought to reach the surface again, but it was to thick and he sank back down. He felt like he was in quick sand. He couldn't gain any ground.

"Leave my children alone Alanya," said John. "I won't let you hurt them or their friends."

"What are you going to do to stop me John? You can't get out of the mire. I'm going to destroy them and they're going to think it was you."

"They'll know better!" said John fearfully.

"I don't know about that," said Alanya. "Sam didn't. He believed Dean had turned against him. Matter of fact, I already have Dean. I thinkd I'll take Sam next, but first I'll remove the obstacle out of my way."

"What obstacle?" asked John.

"Jack. He's becoming a nusance. For somebody who never wanted his powers he sure is using then a lot. He's getting on my nerves."

"Leave them alone!" yelled John. "I'm warning you! Don't mess with my kids or there friends."

"I know you're not threatening me John, are you?"

"Yes I am. I'll kill you if you hurt my boys!" yelled John.

Alanya laughed. "I'm not going to hurt your boys, John. You are." Alanya's eyes began to glow and John cried out as the pain came, and all of a sudden he was out of the mire and chained to the ceiling. He was breathing very hard as the pain in his head increased. Lothos came up and stood right in front of him, and grinned and evil grin.

"Miss me John," he asked.

"No!" said John knowing this was not good.

"Yes John. You locked me in that room. I couldn't feed. Do you know the pain I went through before I was forced to go back to hell? My brother brought me back,  
and now I'm supremely pissed. YOU UNDERSTAND THAT JOHN!" said Lothos screaming. John shook his head.

Lothos grabbed a knife. "Don't!" said John.

"My brother has taken control of you. Now I'm here to seal the pact. To make sure you don't get away." He took the knife and cut John's throat. He winced and began to fight, but it was no use. Lothos licked the blood off and then clamped down and drank. He could feel what little bit of his conscious that he had left slip and he gasped. Lothos grabbed the sides of his head and fire shot through his brain. John screamed.

"Stop!" yelled John, but Lothos continued and John went totally under their control. . He was possessed now by both Alanya and Lothos. The two demons grinned at each other. 

"He'll destroy his own family. He'll destroy their friends. This is turning out to be a wonderful day," said Alanya and Lothos agreed.

"I want Sam first, John," said Alanya. I want him here. I also want Dean's body, and I want you to take care of Jack. You have both of us inside of you. Understand." John nodded and stared straight ahead in a trance. Lothos and Alanya grinned again. Yes it's going to be a wonderful day.

John sat up and glared at Tony and Bryan. They were both asleep. He glared at Bryan and loathed him because he knew that Alanya was still inside John. Bryan was to smart for his own good sometimes. "I'll get you both soon," he said. "First things first." He grabbed a gun and walked into the room that Sam and Dean were sharing with Jack.

He went over to Sam and shook his youngest son. Sam's eyes shot opened and he saw his father.

"Dad," asked Sam confused. "What is it?"

"Come with me Sam," he said. Sam got to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," replied John. "I want you to get your brother too."

"I don't think that's a good idea dad. He's sick again. He needs to stay with Jack."

"He's going with us Sammy," said John. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"We're not alone," replied Sam. Jack, Bryan and Tony are here. They're good people."

"Good people? Tony tied you to a bench Sam," said John. "He gave you to Alanya. Now we're leaving. Get your brother."

"No dad. Dean needs to stay here. He's sick. Jack's a doctor. He needs to stay with Jack. What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Sam began to get nervous.

"Get your brother Sam. Now!" said John punctuating every word. He was getting angry and Sam didn't understand why.

"No dad. What is wrong with you? Dean is staying here and so am I."

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him Sam," said Jack. "He's not your father. That's Alanya. He's still after you." He slowly got to his feet prepared to face off with Alanya again. He hoped he would live through it.

"You are not taking him," said Jack. "Get over here Sam. Now!"

"What?" asked Sam. He looked at his father. His eyes were clear but they were unfocused. Sam began to back away, but John grabbed him.

"Where are you going Sam?" he asked.

"NO!" said Sam. "Where is my father? What the hell have you done to him?" John took out the gun and pointed it at his son. He glared at Jack.

"You're becoming a pain Jack. Do you know that?" said John. He turned Sam around to face Jack and put his arm around his neck. He pointed the gun at Jack. "A real pain," said John.

"Let him go Alanya," said Jack, getting angry. John could feel Jack's power. He grinned and pulled the trigger, shooting Jack in the leg. Jack cried out and fell as blood poured from the wound.

"JACK!" yelled Sam and hit John hard in the ribs with his elbow. John grunted and released his hold on Sam. He tried to rush over to Jack, but John grabbed him again.

"Dad please!" yelled Sam. Tony and Bryan heard the gunshot and rushed into the room just as John was about to shoot Jack again.

"NO!" yelled Tony and stood in front of Jack. "Let Sam go John! You are about to hand him over to those demons! Do you understand that!"

John had Sam in front of him. He had his gun at Sam's head and a fire in his eyes that was not human.

"I knew it!" said Bryan. "John fight him!" John wanted to. He tried, but he couldn't break free. It was about to kill him to do what he was about to do, but he couldn't stop them. Jack struggled to his feet and was about to pit wills against Alanya again, but Alanya placed the gun to Sam's head!

"If you try it Jack," said John. "I'll kill him! Understand!" Bryan took a step but Alanya threw him back and pinned Tony! "Sam is coming with me! So is Dean!"

"No!" said Sam. "Leave my brother alone. Please! I'll go with you. I'll do what you say, but please don't take Dean."

"I already have Dean Sam, but he needs his body," said John.

"Alanya!" said Jack but John pinned Sam also and slammed Jack into a wall! "Don't try it Jack. I'm warning you. I will kill him. Him and his brother are coming with me and you are not going to do a thing! Do you understand!"

"I will not let you take them Alanya," said Jack wincing. Alanya placed his hand on Jack's head and he passed out. He took the gun and shot him again. This time in the arm!

"What are you doing?" yelled Sam looking in shock at Jack bleeding on the floor.

"Shut up Sam! You get your brother or I swear to you I will kill him. Right here and right now!"

"Okay!" said Sam. "Just please don't hurt him." He went to pick Dean up, but he was stll to weak.

"I can't," he said. John shook his head and picked him up like he was nothing.

"Let's go!" said John. He released Tony and Bryan.

"Do not follow me, but Bryan lunged at John knocking him down. He dropped Dean and Sam got free but John was furious. He got up and picked Bryan up with one hand and got in his face. Tony took a swing also, but John shoved Bryan back and grabbed Tony's hand in midflight and squeezed. He had the grip of a 100 men thought Tony as he was forced to his knee's. John's eyes began to glow and Tony's head felt like it would explode. His heart began beating to fast.

"Dad stop it!" yelled Sam and launched himself at his father only to be thrown back! Tony thought he would die, but Alanya released him and he lay gasping. "STAY!" he said and Tony couldn't move. John turned on Bryan and grinned. Bryan shook his head and began to back up. John grabbed his broken arm and began to caress it. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to, thought Bryan. He tried to get away but Alanya looked into Bryan's eyes and he was transfixed. He couldn't move. Bryan closed his eyes as John grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Bryan screamed as pain exploded in it then John grabbed his wrist and snapped it in two. Bryan screamed again an fell, the pain becoming unbearable. Tears sprang to his eyes and spilled over. Bryan began to shake all over. He had never felt so much pain in his life. 

"God!" yelled Bryan, and Sam just stared in shock at what had just happened.

"NO!" yelled Tony but still couldn't move. He eyed his partner who looked like he would pass out any minute. Jack was still unconscious and bleeding profusly from his shoulder and leg.

"GET DEAN, SAM! NOW! OR ELSE!" screamed Alanya.

"Okay," said Sam. "Just don't hurt anybody else." He picked Dean's body up and John shoved him out the door toward the woods. Tony was released and took off after them.

"Sam!" he yelled but they were gone just that quick. He ran back inside and over to his partner who was lying on the floor unable to move.

"Easy Bryan," he said. Bryan cried out as Tony moved his arm back into alignment. "Stay here," he said and went over to Jack.

"Jack," said Tony inspecting the gunshot wounds. "Please Jack," he said. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Where are they," asked Jack trying to get up. Tony pushed him back down gently. 

"They're gone Jack. John took Sam and Dean. He's not John anymore," said Tony.

"I know. Alanya has control of him," said Jack. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I've got to get up. I've got to..." but that was as far as he got. He passed out again. Tony got some bandages and applied pressure dressings to Jack's arm and leg to stop the bleeding. He rushed back over to Bryan who didn't say a word. He held his arm and just sat there.

"We're going to get them back Bryan," said Tony and Bryan nodded but he didn't know how.


	41. Chapter 40

Hey. Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy. Here is the update though and I hope you all enjoye.

Sheila

Chapter 40

They walked through the woods, Sam carrying his brother. All of a sudden Sam stumbled under the weight and fell causing Dean's body to hit the ground and roll away. Sam just lay there. He was so tired. John came up to him and glared down.

"Get up Sam!" he said in both disgust and anger.

"Dad listen to me." John kicked his son in is side and Sam grunted rolled into a ball.

"Get up. Now!" he said and Sam got to his feet but just barely. His legs was shakey. He held his side.

"Pick him up," said John hot temperedly.

"I can't dad," said Sam. He was exhausted. He really didn't think he was going to be able to carry his on weight, much less his brothers, any farther. John was not in the mood.

"You better!" replied John getting angrier by the minute. Sam stared at his father. John grabbed him and shoved him over to where his brother's body was laying.

"Pick him up!" Sam got Dean and put him back across his shoulders wincing. He was dead weight and seemed heavier than just a few minutes before.

"Now move!" said John. Sam started to walk again.

"Dad listen to me!" said Sam again trying his best to reach him. "You're in trouble. You are not you. You're being controlled dad, please."

"Do not speak unless spoken to Sam. Understand. I want you to shuut your mouth and keep walking." John shoved him further into the woods. "You knew I'd be back Sam. I want you bad. " Sam then knew that both Lothos and Alanya had control of John.

"Alanya," said Sam swallowing the lump in his throat. John hit him in the back of the head. He almost fell again, but he regained his footing and readjusted Dean on his shoulders. "I told you to be quiet." Sam was scared. John didn't even look like his dad right now, and from the looks of things, neither was going to let him go anytime soon.

Alanya carried Sam to where the dark place was and shoved him inside. It was a cave, a lot like the last, but larger and with more rooms.

"This is my domain," he said proudly. "It's much nicer than the last one don't you think?" he asked Sam who didn't answer. He looked around frantically for some way of escape. "Bring him over here," said Alanya and Sam carried Dean over to a stone pillar and laid him down. He looked so lifeless, and Sam was worried about him. Alanya concentrated and Dean's body disappeared.

"NO!" yelled Sam. "Where is he? Where is my brother? I'll kill you Alanya, I swear to you, I'll kill you if you do anything to him!" Alanya got in Sam's face.

"You can't fight me Sam, and even if you could and was successful, you'd kill your father. Do you understand that? He's in here with me, so remember what I said before. Just because we possess this body, doesn't mean that we still could not harm John. We can cause him great pain Sam even with us inside him."

"Where is my brother!" said Sam not wanting to hear anything these two had to say.

"His conscious is back inside his body. I'll show you soon enough. You need to be real careful about threatening me. You know how I hate that, " said Lothos calmly. To calmly, and Sam got nervous and began looking around again for a way out. John led Sam over to a cage and opened the door.

"Dad please!" said Sam. "Listen!"

"Get in," said Alanya. I'm not John, but he's in here remember? He said to tell you hi!"

"Alanya," said Sam but was shoved inside the cage. John slammed the door shut, locking him inside. It was only big enough for him to sit in. He couldn't stand up. He glared at Alanya.

"Where is my brother?" yelled Sam. "What have you done with him?" Lothos walked out of the shadows and Sam shook his head. Lothos glared down at him, pure hatred in his eyes. He walked over to the cage and knealt down, peering inside.

"No," said Sam trying to back up. The fear was coming back full force. All the feelings of helplessness and nervousness that he'd had a few days ago came crashing back down on him and he knew he was in trouble. He was scared of Alanya, but he was terrified of Lothos. He didn't know why, but he was. All Lothos had to do was stare at Sam and he began to tremble.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am at you Sam?" asked Lothos. Sam shook his head. "I want you to see something." He walked over to one of the rooms. He brought out the chair with the lasar lights and the hood that had the eyepiece. Sam stared in fear.

"I told you I'd put you back in this chair. I told you it'd 10 times worse than last time. I wasn't kidding." Sam swallowed hard. "Soon Sam, real soon, and you want even know whose on your side anymore." Alanya grinned. He knew his brother was angry and pretty soon, Sam was going to find out just how angry he was. 

Lothos pressed a panel in the cave and a portion of the wall opened up. Sam gasped as he saw his brother.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. His body and his mind had been reunited but he was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Sam!" Dean yelled back. Sam could not believe it. Dean was in a cage just like the one he was in, only Dean's cage was suspended in the air over a pit of fire. Sam turned to Lothos.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother man! Get him down from there!" yelled Sam. Lothos glared at him and shook his head. Immediately Sam closed his mouth.

"You must be feeling better Sam. I'll have to see what I can do about that. You're not the one giving the orders. Understand. Be careful!" Sam watched in horror as Lothos pressed a button and Dean's cage started lowering toward the fire.

"Stop!" yelled Dean looking down.

"Please!" said Sam. "Don't hurt my brother!"

"Apologize." said Lothos.

"What?" asked Sam in disbelief. He glared at Lothos.

"Apologize now," said Lothos.

"Are you crazy," asked Sam and Lothos got ready to press the button again. lowering Dean into the fire. Sam looked up at his brother. The cage was slowly descending. He looked back at Lothos frantically.

"Apologize!" yelled Lothos.

"Okay," said Sam shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not the one giving the orders, now please, let him back up!" said Sam and Lothos grinned and raised Dean back up.

"How are we going to get out of this," thought Sam, looking at his brother.

"You're not," said Lothos and Sam's head shot back to him. "Yes Sam. I can hear your thoughts, so you're going to want to be careful. Don't make me hurt him."

"Let him down Lothos, please," said Sam helpless.

"No," said Lothos. John walked back in.

"Dad come on!" said Dean. "Get us out of here!" John looked up at his oldest son. He was trying hard to fight, but he still couldn't break free. Everytime he would try, Alanya would just push him back down again. All he could do was watch helpless as Lothos and Alanya tormented his son's. It was about to kill him.

Alanya got control of John and bore his eyes into Dean's. He gasped and grabbed his head, wincing in pain. "DAD!" yelled Dean. "What's wrong with you? Stop it!" The pain got worse and Dean cried out.

"Shut up Dean," said John. "You're not going anywhere. You boys rest up now because you're both going to need it." John and Lothos left leaving Sam and Dean alone. 


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Bryan come on," said Tony gently. He still had not moved.

"Let me help you up." Tony knealt down. "Bryan. Hey." Bryan looked at Tony and let him help him to his feet. His arm and wrist were killing him and he was cradling it, holding it close to his body, willing the pain to stop. Tony helped Bryan to sit on Dean's bed.

Bryan I've called an ambulance and they're on the way. Just hang on okay." Bryan nodded and Tony went to check Jack.

"How is he?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know," answered Tony. He knealt down by his friend. Jack was so still. He had a pulse, but the bleeding wouldn't stop, even with the pressure bandages. He had lost so much blood and Tony just didn't know if he was going to make it or not.

"Jack, wake up," he said. He checked the bullet wounds again as he heard the sirens approach. The good news was even though the places were still bleeding they had slowed down considerbly. The bad news was that the only person that could fight Alanya and Lothos was now hurt severly. Not only did the gunshot wounds continue to bleed, but his legs where he'd been burned so bad were beginning to weep. He needed a doctor and quick.

"Jack," said Tony gently. "Wake up okay." Jack moaned and opened his eyes. He tried to get up but Tony pushed him back down. "Easy Jack. An ambulance is on the way. Jack squeezed his eyes closed. He was trying to block out the pain that his whole body seemed to be experiencing.

"Hey," said Tony. Jack opened his eyes again and looked at his friend. Tony could see how much pain the both of them were in and it made him mad. Jack tried to get up again, but Tony wouldn't let him. "Stay there Jack. An ambulance is coming. We're going to get you both to the hospital. Just hang on. Help is coming. You need to rest."

"I can't rest. I need to help them. I need to help you." He looked at Bryan who was still cradling his arm and rocking.

"Bryan," he said. He could see from the angle of his wrist that it had also been broken. He tried for the third time, but Tony kept pushing him back down. The sirens were getting closer and Tony hoped they'd hurry up.

"That arm needs a cast," said Jack.

"I'm ok Jack," said Bryan.

"No you're not. You're arm needs to be set. It's going to grow back wrong. Tony stop pushing me," said Jack. "I need to get up!"

"No Jack. You can't help us right now. You're hurt. Now stay there." Tony turned his head as the paramedics came inside. They quickly got to work. They stabilized Bryan's arm and hand so it couldn't move and went over to Jack. They started a line on him and got IV fluids going. They put him on some oxygen and picked him up, putting him on the stretcher. They helped Bryan into the ambulance and took off to the hospital. Tony followed in the van. All he could think about was as soon as he got half a chance, he'd go after Lothos and Alanya. They'd get Sam, Dean and John back and the demons would be sorry.

The reached the ER and the paramedics got them both inside. Jack was barely conscious. The doctor did some x-rays and determined the bullets were still inside so Jack was whisked off to surgury.

"What happened to you and your friend," a nurse asked Bryan as she was preparing the supplies to make a cast. Bryan looked at the nurse. She was pretty and Bryan wished they had met under different circumstances. He could not tell her the truth so he lied and said he fell and Jack had been shot accidently. The nurse didn't believe it for one minute, not with the extent of their injuries but she let it go. The doctor came in and put the cast on Bryan's arm and said he'd have to stay a couple of days.

"I can't," said Bryan, "I have to leave."

"You're not leaving today son. You need some IV fluids." Bryan started to argue but the doctor didn't want to hear it. Bryan was staying and that was that. He got him admitted and into a room. He promised that Jack could share a room with him when he got out of surgury. The nurse got an IV started and 6 hours later they wheeled Jack in. His shoulder and legs were both heavily bandaged and he also had IV fluids and oxygen. Bryan found out that he had to have three units of blood, but would be okay in a couple of days. The doctor also looked at Tony's arms and had stitched him up. They looked good so Tony wasn't admitted. He was sitting in a chair in his partner and friends room though. He had no intentions of leaving them. They were both asleep so Tony laid his head back and fell asleep also, exhaustion finally overtaking him. The nurse came in about an hour later and touched Tony's arm. He shot up and the nurse jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"It's ok. I'm sorry to. I was having a nightmare," said Tony lying. 

"No problem. Are you going to leave tonight? Visiting hours are over."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not leaving them," he said daring her to dispute him. She just grinned. "I'll get you a cot then so you'll be more comfortable, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," said Tony and the nurse left to do just that. Tony sat back down and placed his head in his hands. "Hold on guys. Just hold on. We'll get you back," he said. The nurse brought the cot in and some sheets and Tony laid down and fell asleep. The nurse left and closed the door turning out the light. She grinned and walked back to the nurses station prepared to go back inside if they needed her. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to help them. She told her supervisor she'd work the night shift so she could watch out for them and the supervisor agreed. She made some coffee and settled down to do her paperwork. 

"Dean are you okay?" asked Sam, looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," answered Dean sarcastically, and then changed his tune when he saw the worry on his little brother's face. "Are you? You sound better." 

"Yeah, I guess. Dean, dad shot Jack, twice," said Sam.

"What? What's wrong with him? Is Jack ok?"

"I don't know. He took me before I could find out. He also broke Bryan's wrist," said Sam. "I don't mean dad, dad. I mean Alanya used dad to hurt them."

"What happened to him?" asked Dean worriedly.

"Both Lothos and Alanya are in dad's head. They have control of him Dean and I can't even reach him. I don't think he here's me at all," said Sam.

"Yes he does Sam. Trust me on that. You and Tony always heard us. Dad does to, he just can't do anything about it right now," replied Dean.

"Well what the hell are we going to do Dean, and don't you dare say you're working on it or I'm going to kill you!" said Sam. He was frustated and afraid.

"I wasn't," answered Dean, but he was. He looked at his little brother. "You sound better Sammy," said Dean. "I'm glad."

"Thanks," replied Sam. "It's Sam." Dean grinned.

"Okay, okay," said Dean and waited a few minutes. "Sammy!" Sam glared at his big brother. He knew that Dean was trying to keep him calm. This is how he dealt with everything. With sarcasm. Sam would never admitted it, but he appreciated it.

"Shut up Dean," he said and began trying to get out of the cage so he could get his brother down. He laid back against the back and kicked the door as hard as he could several times and finally the door opened and quietly Sam climbed out. Dean grinned again. Sam went over to the buttons. He pushed one and the cage began to lower.

"Sam!" said Dean. Sam pushed another one and it stopped. There was a third that he pushed and jumped back as a steel hatch covered the fire. Sam looked up at his brother and grinned. He pushed the fist button and it lowered Dean down to sit on the steel hatch.

"Hey," said Sam.

"Hey," answered Dean. "Hurry." Sam pulled at the door, but couldn't get it. "You're going to have to kick it," said Sam.

"Okay, get back." Sam moved back and Dean was about to kick it open, but his eyes went cold as Lothos and John came back into the room.

"No!" said Sam and prepared to fight, but it was no use. John rushed over and grabbed his son.

"Let me go!" said Sam beginning to fight. "Dad!" He did manage to hit John and get free.

"Run Sammy," said Dean. Sam was about too, but John grabbed his son again and hit him knocking him to his knee's. He looked up at his dad. John glared down at his son, but Alanya still had control and kicked Sam in the side. He rolled up into a ball as Lothos and John both stood over him.

"Dad please!" said Sam.

"Dad listen to me!" said Dean frantically. "They have control of you, but you can beat them. You've got to try dad, please!" John just looked at his oldest, and jerked Sam to his feet and held him still. Lothos placed his hand on his face. 

"NO!" yelled Sam as it all came rushing back. All the fear and hoplessness, the anger and frustration and the feeling of helplessness. "Dad," said Sam. "I'm your son. I'm Sam! Please!" John squeezed his eyes shut. What was he doing to Sammy? He tried, but he couldn't get away. John let him go and grabbed his head. He staggered, but Alanya pushed him back down again.

"Leave him alone! Dad I know you're trying to fight. I can see it. Try harder dad. You're going to hurt Sam if you don't."

"John!" yelled Lothos and grabbed a hold of Sam.

"Stay!" said Alanya, coming out of the shadows. Sam couldn't move. Alanya walked up to John who backed up. He touched his head and John screamed as Alanya took control of John again. "Damn he was strong," thought Alanya. Lothos would feed off him soon but first things first. John and Lothos dragged Sam over to the chair. He fought like mad to get away.

"PLEASE GOD NO!!!!" screamed Sam.

"Sammy! Dad you don't know what you're about to do to him. Please! He's just now beginning to get better. Don't dad please!" yelled Dean in fear.

They strapped Sam down. John looked over at his eldest son.

"Please dad. Don't do that to him again. Don't let them do this," pleaded Dean, but John just grinned and strapped him down. They placed the hood on his head and positoned the eyes piece so he had to keep his eyes opened and placed the lasar light's where they would shoot in both eyes. Sam couldn't move. He had no choice but to stare at the lasars. He couldn't close his eyes.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Dad please!" It was no use. John didn't hear him or if he did, he couldn't do anything about it. Sam tugged at the straps to try to free himself. Dean rared back and kicked the cage door open and scrambled out. He stood in front of his brother. "Stay away from him!" John walked up to Dean. He swung and John grabbed his fist in midflight and squeezed. Dean winced and hit his knee's. He thought his dad would crush his hand but John let go and shoved Dean aside. Lothos grabbed him. Dean gasped when he placed a metal piece in Sam's mouth and tied it in with a gag.

"What are you doing?" yelled Dean. His question was answered when he flipped the switch. Sam screamed. His whole body jerked. The metal piece in his mouth kept him from biting his tongue. The lasars began shooting directly into Sam's eyes and Lothos gave him the same drug that they'd use to drug his water, but it was in an injection and they shot it into his veins. Sam screamed again as the pain flooded his whole body.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean. "Dad look at what you're doing to him! Please turn it off!" John looked over at his oldest son. He was still controlled by Alanya and he grinned evilly. "We're going to have to something to you next," he said.  
"With Sam, psychological torture is the best, but with you..." John let his words trail off. Dean got the message.

"Put him back in the cage brother dear," said Alanya, still in John's head. Lothos shoved Dean back over and shoved him back inside the cage. He hooked some cables to it to electrify it. "If you try to get out again Dean, you'll fry yourself," said Lothos and grinned.

"Dad!" said Dean as he looked at his brother. Sam was no longer moving but was wide awake. The lasars were shooting into his brain continuously and rapidly, the eyepiece preventing him from closing his eyes. His body went numb.

"Sam!" said Dean. "Oh God!" 


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jack shot up in the bed.

"Sam!" he said. Tony ran over and grabbed his good shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked. Bryan looked over to where Jack sat, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Jack," he said. Jack looked at Tony, then at Bryan. Fear and anger relevent in his eyes.

"They've got Sam back in that chair!" he said frantically.

"What?" asked Tony. "How do you know that?"

"I can feel him. I can see him in my head. Jack gasped and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" asked Bryan.

"He drugged him!" said Jack.

"What!" yelled Tony. "The paralyzing drug?" He could not believe what he was hearing. Not again.

"No, I don't think so. The one that was in his water." Bryan's eyes went hard. He remembered that one well. He was helpless when John gave it to him.

"They've injected it into his veins!" He looked at his friends in fear. "They're going to mess with his head again!" He shook his head. "Sam's not going to be able to take that. Not right now! He'll snap! We've got to go get them!" said Jack and grabbed a hold of his IV to pull it out of his arm, but Tony stopped him.

"Wait a minute Jack," he said.

"No, we've got to go," said Jack.

"You can't go," replied Tony. "You've just had surgury. They'll never let you out of here right now. Bryan stop it!" said Tony. He was about to pull his own IV out.

"I say let's go," said Bryan.

"No," said Tony. "Neither one of you is able to do anything right now. You're both hurt."

"Tony," cried Jack.

"We'll get them Jack, I promise. I'll kill them personally, but we can't go right now. He'll grab us all. We can't fight them yet. Jack you're hurt. You can barely walk. Bryan if you don't stop trying to pull that needle out of your arm I'm going to kick you're ass!" promised Tony.

The nurse heard all the yelling and came inside. "What is the matter?" She rushed over and called for help because both Jack and Bryan were very agitated. The doctor came inside.

"What is it?" he said and went over to Jack.

"Jack stop," he said.

"I've got to get out of here doctor. Please," begged Jack.

"Not today you're not, now stop struggling or I'll restrain you and sedate you. You've just had surgury."

"You can't keep us in here!" said Jack.

"The hell I can't," said the doctor as the nurse came back with two syringes full of tranquilizers. "Calm down Jack. I mean it!" Jack stopped struggling and laid back against the bed closing his eyes.

"Bryan," said the doctor. "That goes for you too. I will sedate you." Bryan also stopped fighting. Tony let go of his partner and let out a breath. He was glad they stopped because he didn't want either one of them sedated. They didn't have time for that.

"Now listen to me," said the doctor. "I don't know what happened to you all, but you can hardly walk Jack and you've just had surgury."

"You don't understand!" said Jack.

"No, I don't because you want tell me. You've both lied to me about what happened. " Bryan, Jack and Tony, all three looked questioningly at the doctor.

"It was no accident and you know it. Somebody did this to you. Somebody hurt you. You're a doctor Jack. You know you can look at the extent of a person's injuries and tell they've been beat up and in your case burned too."

Jack started to say something, but the doctor held up his hands. "It's none of my business and if you both behave yourself, I'll release you tomorrow, but neither one of you is going anywhere today. Understand. I will restrain you both and sedate you if I have to. Count on it. You both need another day of fluids and antibiotics. Okay?"

They both nodded in defeat and laid back.

"Good, now I'll be around later to check on you. You better still be in these beds and calm," said the doctor and he and the nurse left the room. Jack looked at Tony.

"We'll get them back," said Tony and Jack nodded. "I'm going to kill them."

"You can't Tony. You can't fight them. You'll only get hurt," said Jack.

"You're not going to be able to do much yourself right now Jack," said Tony. Jack shook his head.

"I've got to try," he said.

"Jack there's no way. You're hurt to bad, worse than me and Tony," said Bryan.

"You two can not interfere. They will hurt you again. You have to let me handle it. We've been through this before," said Jack.

"Yeah we have," said Tony. "We're still not going to let you get yourself killed Jack so forget it. We'll get them, but we'll do it together."

"Tony," said Jack.

"Tony's right," said Bryan. "You can't do this alone. Not now. Not this time. You've been shot twice. You can barely walk much less fight a couple of demons by yourself. You've got to let us help."

"No. You can't fight them. They'll kill you." Jack began to cough and got dizzy. He laid his head back against the pillow.

"Jack," said Bryan. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." said Jack closing his eyes.

"What is it?" said Tony and Jack looked at his two friends and shook his head.

"Sam," said Jack simply. "It's to late. I can't feel him anymore. The connection is broken." Jack closed his eyes terrified. He was afraid that Sam had been pushed over the edge. He hoped to God he was wrong, but he couldn't feel him anymore, so he knew something had happened.

Sam was still in the chair and had been for at least three hours. The lasar lights were continuously shooting through his eyes into his brain and Sam was numb because of it. Lothos came in and turned the lasars off. He removed the hood and gag. He unstrapped his hands and feet, picked him up and shoved him back in the other cage. He hit the floor hard and lay there, not feeling anything. He couldn't even move.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and grabbed the cage. He let go quickly when he got shocked. Dean was very uncomfortable. They had electrified the cage so he had to sit up straight. If he touched the sides at all, he would be shocked. Lothos took the cable off and Dean laid back against the side trying to work out the kinks in his neck and back.

"Where's my dad," he asked.

"You're dad almost broke free, but we got him back. We're going to make sure he doesn't do that again," said Lothos.

"Let him go," said Dean. "Let my brother go, please. I'll stay. I won't even fight just let them go." He begged and pleaded, but it just fell on deaf ears.

"They're not going anywhere Dean and neither are you," said Lothos. John came back inside the room.

"Dad!" said Dean, but his eyes were still unfocused. "Dad please snap out of this. We need your help." John looked at his son, but was still controlled by Alanya.

"Dad if you hurt us, you'll never forgive yourself. I know you can hear me. Fight dad. Please!" John walked back over and grabbed the cable. Dean sat straight up just as John attached it back to the cage. John grinned. He looked at Lothos and jerked his head indicating for him to leave.

"What are you going to do dad?" asked Dean. Sam was beginning to stir. John walked over and opened his cage.

"Sammy, son," said John. "Are you okay?" Dean looked at his father. Was he coming back, he thought. His question was answered, when Sam looked at him weakly.

"Dad," said Sam weakly.

"I'm here Sammy. Are you okay?" asked John, and helped him out of the cage.

"I think so," he answered. "Dean!" he said when he saw his brother. He went over to let him out, but John stopped him.

"Don't let him out Sammy," said John.

"What?" asked Sam and Dean at the same time.

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"That's not Dean Sam," answered John. Sam looked at Dean. Dean glared at his father. He knew where this was going. He was going to turn Sam against him again.

"Sam your brother is dead. Remember?" asked John. Sam shook his head.

"You son of a bitch," said Dean. "Sam don't listen to him."

"Remember he was shot protecting you."

"Yes, but he lived," said Sam trying to remember.

"No son he didn't. He died. Remember Lothos came to you looking like Dean?" Sam nodded. "Yes but..."

"This is Lothos Sam. I captured him," said John.

"What!" yelled Dean and Sam winced and held his head. "Sam that's not true. Don't listen to him. He's possessed by Alanya."

Sam shook his head and then grabbed it. It was killing him. All his thoughts and memories were jumbled and he didn't know what to believe.

"No," he said. "That's not right. Dean got shot but he didn't die dad, he lived. He got sick but he got better. This is Dean," said Sam not sure anymore. Why would his father lie to him, he thought. Lothos did come to him looking like Dean.

"No Sammy. It's not," said John. "You're brother is dead and Lothos here killed him. He died protecting you though, just like he always said he would. You should be proud about that."

"No," said Sam. "That's not right."

"Sam please don't listen to that. It's not true. I'm not Lothos. I'm Dean. I'm not dead Sam. I'm alive. He's possessed by Alanya Sam and he's lying to you. You know who I am." Dean pleaded with his little brother, and Sam grabbed his head again, and winced.

"You're heads hurting again isn't it?" asked Dean and Sam nodded. "It always does Sam remember. Whenever this happens and you try to break free, you're head always begins to hurt bad. You know I'm your brother. You know who I am."

"He is not your brother Sam. He's the one that killed him. He's the one that came to you looking like Dean. He still looks like Dean. He's Lothos. He's the one that put you in that chair," said John gesturing toward it. Sam looked at the chair and that did the trick. When he turned back around toward Dean there was hatred in his eyes toward him and fear.

Dean panicked. "Sam no!" he yelled. "I'm not Lothos. Please. Dad put you in that chair. He's possessed by Alanya. Don't do this again Sam." He raised a hand and touched the side forgetting that it was electrified and let go quickly as he was shocked. Sam backed up toward his father.

"No Sam!" yelled Dean. "Don't be afraid of me anymore!"

"You killed by brother! You killed Dean! Turn back into Lothos you son of a bitch. I don't want you looking like him anymore!" yelled Sam his heart breaking. His brother died protecting him and it was his fault.

"Sam! Oh my God! SAMMY! please! I'm not Lothos. Alanya is lying to you. I'm Dean! Sam turned toward his father, tears in his eyes and John took him in his arms and hugged him. Sam's back was turned toward Dean and John grinned evilly.

"You bastard Alanya!" yelled Dean. "Sam I'm Dean. I'm not Lothos. Come on!" begged Dean.

"Shut up!" yelled Sam and turned the battery up on the cable that was attached to Dean's cage, causing the voltage to be higher.

"Sam!" said Dean.

"I hope you get tired sitting up like that Lothos. I hope you get tired and have to lean back. When you do, you'll be electrocuted and I'll laugh when you take your last breath!" yelled Sam.

"Sam, God man. Please. I AM NOT LOTHOS!!!"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Sam.

"Sam please!" said Dean but it was no use. Alanya, as John, had Sam convinced that he was Lothos. Now they had both his father and his brother and Dean never felt so alone in his life.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next morning the doctor came into the room to check on his patients. They were so ready to leave. They also had another nurse. The one they had had the night before was off.

"Ok, let's see how you are doing," said the doctor. He changed the dressings to Jack's shoulders and legs. "They look better, but I would still like for you to stay another day," he said.

"No way," said Jack. "You said we could leave today. We have to go."

"I know. Tell you what. Let the nurse here give you a bath. I'm going to take Bryan," said the doctor.

"Where?" asked Tony nervously.

"To xray. I want to make sure that cast has got his arm in the proper alignment. He's going to have to wear it about 6 weeks and I want to make sure everything's okay." He noticed Tony's nervousness and shook his head. "You can come if you want." said the doctor. "After that and after Jack has his bath, I'll release them both from the hospital. Okay?" Tony nodded.

"Okay, thanks, but I think while he's getting his xray, I'll go to the cafeteria," said Tony. "Is that okay Bryan?"

"Yeah fine," said Bryan.

"Suit yourself," said the doctor.

"Jack, will you be okay?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm fine," answered Jack. Tony nodded and left, and the doctor took Bryan to xray. Jack was left alone with the nurse. He grinned. She was pretty too and her eyes were beutiful.

"Hey," said Jack.

"Hey yourself," she said.

"Um, I can bathe myself," said Jack uncomfortably.

"I'll bathe you. Doctors orders," she said as she prepared the items.

"What's your name," he asked, still looking in her eyes. There was something about them and all of a sudden Jack began to get very sleepy. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. Something felt wrong.

"Beth is my name," she said. She walked over to Jack pushing the bedside table that held the water. "Now you just relax," she said as he lowered the hospital gown to his waiste and began washing his face. Why was he feeling this way. His arms felt like they weighed a ton.

"That's a pretty name," said Jack weakly, "but that's enough. Okay."

"Glad you like it," she said as she washed his arms and chest, never taking her eyes off him. The heaviness was getting worse and Jack shook his head. This person was doing something to him. She was mesmerizing him, lullying him into a semiconscious state. Her eyes were hypnotic and soon Jack couldn't move at all.

"Please," said Jack. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm just giving you a bath Jack. Do you like it," asked Beth.

"Stop," said Jack barely able to form words. He was also having trouble keeping his eyes opened. "What are you doing to me?" He couldn't scream or yell for help.

"Tell me Jack," said Beth as she continued to bathe him. "Why did you start getting involved with the Winchesters and those cops? You had a nice safe life. Alanya want's you out of the way, you know." Beth started to wash his chest again. "I'm here to make that happen."

"No, stop," said Jack. "Please." Beth took a syringe out of her pocket and shot a drug into the port of the IV, delivering the drug to Jack's bloodstream. A few minutes later, Jack passed out. She put the head of his bed down, removed the pillow from under his head and placed it over his face, pressing down. Jack was helpless. He came to long enough to realize he was being suffocated and tried to trash around, but he could barely move. He was going to die and he knew it.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Tony coming back inside the room. He had came back because he had his wallet in his jacket pocket and he had forgotten to take it. When he opened the door he saw the nurse with a pillow over Jack's face and Jack trying to get away.

"Let him go, you bitch!" he yelled and grabbed the pillow from her hands. He backed her up and was about to hit her but his fist stopped in mid flight and she glared at him and disappeared. Tony shook his head. It looked like Alanya's eyes. He ran over to his friend.

"Jack!" said Tony. "Come on Jack wake up!" The doctor entered the room just as Jack moaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened!" he asked.

"That nurse just tried to suffocate my friend here. I caught her with a pillow over his face."

"Are you sure?" asked the doctor and Tony looked at him like he was crazy. "

"Yeah I'm sure," said Tony. The doctor went over to Jack and checked him out. He checked his vital signs and looked into his eyes. His pupils were dilated.

"Shit," said the doctor.

"What?" asked Tony angrily.

"He's been drugged," said the doctor.

"What?! asked Tony again even angrier.

"His eyes are dilated. She gave him some kind of a drug. He's going to need to stay here another day."

"Forget it," said Tony.

"Tony, she could have poisoned him. We need to check just in case," said the doctor.

"You're nurse just tried to kill my friend! If it was poison why would she have to suffocate him? We're not staying!"

"We'll move him to a more secured room. We'll put a policeman outside the door, Tony but he could have been poisoned," said the doctor.

"Tony," said Jack. Tony walked over to his friend.

"Yeah," he said. "How are you?"

"Not good Tony. I don't feel right. We need to let him check," said Jack.

"Okay," said Tony reluctantly, "but I don't want anybody to go into his room without permission. We don't need a policeman outside his door. I'm a cop. I'll guard him myself. No offense doc, but I don't trust you."

"I'm not the bad guy Tony. I want to help." When Tony just glared the doctor sighed. "I'll make the arrangements." Two hours later he was settled in his new room, with Tony. They had not heard a word from Bryan.

"How long does it take to get a damn arm xray," said Tony nervously. Jack shook his head. "Not this long," he said.

The doctor came back inside and Tony looked at him expectantly.

"There was nobody here on duty named Beth today, and nobody that works here matches her description," he said. Tony knew there wouldn't be. He knew who it was. Alanya can look like anyone and today he looked like a pretty nurse who almost killed one of his best friends, but still hearing sombody say the words didn't make it easier to take. Tony's heart fell.

"What about Bryan," he asked.

"I'm sorry Tony, but there's no sign of him," said the doctor.

"What?" he asked fearfully.

"He's not in xray and I've had security look all over the hospital. He's not here Tony," said the doctor. "Bryan's gone."

Tony and Jack looked at each other and Tony sat down and placed is head in his hand.

"Oh God Bryan, where are you?" he said.

Bryan woke up in a dark room with stone walls and a dirt floor. He moaned as he got to his feet and tried to walk around. He didn't get far and when he looked down he found out why. "Shit!" he said. His leg was shackled to the wall. His arm was beginning to throb pretty bad inside the cast and he wasn't to crazy about being here alone. Luckily though whoever grabbed him, and he knew who was behind it, decided not to search him. If they had they would have found the gun, handcuffs and universal key. Maybe there luck was changing he thought. They could all use a break.

In Jack's hospital room he was still out of it. He'd come around every now and then but would go back out after a couple of minutes. Tony was sitting in the chair by his bed. He needed to go look for the others but didn't want to leave Jack, so he stayed where he was. The door opened and the doctor came in with the toxicology report. Tony stood up.

"Well," he asked. He didn't trust the doctor but hoped he was wrong. They could all use some outside help.

"Well, Jack has not been poisoned. It was just a drug that would keep him from going anywhere or fighting while she killed him." He walked over and touched Tony's arm. "He's going to be okay. He just needs to sleep it off."

"Thanks doc," said Tony relieved. "Any word from my partner?"

"No Tony I'm sorry." said the doctor and left. Jack opened his eyes and Tony walked over to him.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?" Jack took a deep breathe.

"I feel better," said Jack. "I don't feel as strange as I did."

"Good. The doctor said you weren't poisioned. She just didn't want you fighting to much while she suffocated you to death!" said Tony angrily.

"Well it worked. I couldn't move. Thanks for saving my life," said Jack.

"Welcome," answered Tony grinning. Jack looked over toward the other bed. "Where is Bryan? Any word?" Tony shook his head and sat back down.

"I don't know where he's at. I need to go find him and the others. I bet he's at the same place that John took Sam and Dean. I could probably find it if I went back to the hotel," said Tony.

"Yeah, and get yourself killed. You can't fight them Tony, "said Jack.

"I gotta do something man," said Tony. "I can't just sit here and hope they're ok. He's my partner, my best friend, and Sam and Dean, we've both kinda took it on ourselves to watch out for them. They're good kids. They should both have a normal life. John, he's possessed, he also needs help or he's going to kill his son's. I can't just sit here Jack. I've got to go," said Tony.

Jack shook his head. "You can't help them if you're dead Tony and they will torture you repeatedly and then kill you. You have got to wait."

"No," said Tony. He was getting angry and Jack knew his friend. He get's reckless when he get's angry. Tony jumped up and headed for the door. He opened it, but Jack, using his mind, slammed it back shut again. Tony turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Saving your ass." replied Jack.

"Let me go Jack," said Tony and reached for the knob again. He turned it, but he couldn't open it.

"Jack!" he said.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I've got to go help them," said Tony. He tried for the third time and did manage to get the door opened but Jack slammed it closed again.

"You're making me mad Jack!" warned Tony.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not the first time," said Jack. "Probably want be the last." He looked at his friend. Tony was fuming and he knew it.

"Look Tony, I'm not going to let you go get yourself killed. That's what will happen and you know it. You can not fight those two. Forget it!" Jack's on temper was beginning to rise.

"They've got my partner Jack. They've got Sam and Dean and John!" yelled Tony.

"Yes I know, and if I let you go, they'll have you too. No. I'm not opening that door. I'm going to need some help. If they grab you too, who the hell is left!" Tony rubbed his hands down his face and sat down.

"Okay!" said Tony. "Look just open the door. I want to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee." Jack grinned.

"Do you think I'm an idiot. You're not going to go to the cafeteria. You'll go right out the front door, go to the cave and get killed. Forget it."

"No I won't. I promise. I just want some coffee."

"Drink water. It's good for you," said Jack and Tony just glared at him.

"You know I hate water," said Tony. "Please Jack. I won't leave the hospital." Jack just shook his head.

"Shit!" said Tony and sat back. He decided he'd better relax because he wasn't going anywhere, at least not until Jack passed out again.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Sammy please listen to me!" said Dean, for the millionth time. Sam slammed his hands down and screamed, "NO! Don't call me that! Only my brother can call me that!" Dean was getting tired. He had been sitting straight for hours and he wanted to lay down so bad he could taste it, but he knew if he did, he'd be electrocuted. Sam kept throwing papers as the cage, watching them burst into flames. He grinned as he watched them burn.

"Come on Lothos. Sit back and relax," said Sam. "I know you have to be getting tired." Dean shook his head as Sam kept taunting him. Lothos and Alanya wasn't in the room. It was just Sam and Dean, and he was trying desperately to reach his brother before they did come back. This could be there only chance to escape and Dean was going to take it.

"Sammy," said Dean and Sam glowered at him. Dean winced and raised his hands. "Sam," he corrected himself. "I am not Lothos man. I'm Dean. Look I want to show you something." He moved so he could get a hold of his shirt. Sam jumped up and glared.

"Easy Sam," said Dean. "I want you to look at something. I can prove to you I'm your brother." Sam cocked his head but didn't make a move, so Dean slowly lifted up his shirt and pulled the dressings off his chest and back. Sam stared in surprise.

"Walk around to the back of the cage Sam," said Dean and Sam did. He shook his head, came back to the front and just stared at Dean as memories started to come back. He was shocked.

"If I'm Lothos Sam, where did the bullet wounds come from. Huh? I got them protecting you remember? Lothos came to you looking like me and shot me. I almost died, but I didn't. Sammy I am your brother. Please!"

Sam didn't answer. He just continued to stare. He winced and began to rub his head.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"My head," replied Sam.

"It's because you're trying to remember. It always happens when you try to break through. Your head always starts to hurt real bad."

Sam grabbed his head as a white hot searing pain shot through it. He cried out. Bits and pieces came back, then he hit the floor and almost cried out again as the memories came flooding back full force.

"Sam!" said Dean, but new this was one of his visions, so he just waited. 

Sam didn't see the future this time, he saw the past. He saw Lothos come into the attic room where he, Tony and Dean were being held. He remembered that before he had been afraid of his brother and remembered how Tony and Dean talked him through it, making him remember. He also remembered confronting Lothos about it and how it made Lothos mad. He remembered the gun and Lothos pointing it at him. He remembered him pulling the trigger and Dean jumping in front of him, getting shot instead. He did not remember Dean dying, but coming close to it. He also remembered Dean getting sick.

Sam screamed in agony as the rest of the memories came flooding back. It hurt to remember, but the thing that convinced Sam was Dean's words. 

_Sam, don't be afraid of me anymore._

He remembered those words and how he promised Dean he wouldn't. The vision left and Sam just lay there, unable to move for a few minutes, then his eyes came back into focus and he looked at his brother.

"Sammy," said Dean worried. Sam could hardly stand the pain. Not just the physical pain but the pain in his heart.

"Dean," he said and Dean let out the breath he was holding. Sam winced, the pain not letting up at all.

"Yeah Sam, it's me," said Dean. "Are you ok?" Sam nodded.. Dean knew he wasn't all the way back. He still needed to be careful. Sam was right back where he was before, about to go over the edge. They would have to start all over again, but that was ok. He could be careful. As long as needed to.

"Okay Sam. I need you to come and take the cable off the cage," said Dean. "I need you to let me out so I can help you." Sam nodded and got to his feet beginning to walk toward Dean.

"NO!" yelled Dean as John came back inside. "Dad!"

John grabbed his younger son. "What are you doing Sam?" he asked spinning him around to face him. Sam looked in his dad's eyes, and knew it wasn't him. John was clearly angry. "I told you not to let him out! He's not your brother. He's Lothos!"

"No Sam. I'm not!" said Dean afraid he was going to loose his brother again. He was frantic but he didn't have to worry.

"You're not my father!" yelled Sam. "You're Alanya! You're a bastard!"

John hit Sam hard, knocking him down. 

"SAM!!!!" yelled Dean.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you ungrateful little brat!" yelled John and jerked Sam to his feet "HOW DARE YOU!!"

"That proves it, you son of a bitch!" yelled Sam. "My dad would never hit me! He might call me ungrateful, but he'd never purposely hurt me. You are not my father!" Sam stumbled. His head was killing him, and he was having a hard time staying on his feet, but he kept right on yelling. Everything became overwhelming, but he kept on screaming. He pointed his finger at Dean.

"That is my brother Alanya and you almost made me kill him, but I beat your ass again! I'll always beat you!" yelled Sam.

"Um Sam!" said Dean as he saw the demons eyes go stone cold. It was clearly the wrong thing to say. The demon screamed in rage and knocked Sam all the way across the cave room. Sam crashed into the wall and crumbled to the dirt floor! He hit his head and it busted wide open and began pouring blood.

"SAM!!!" yelled Dean. "NO SAM!!!" The demon walked over and jerked Sam to his feet again. "I'm not Alanya, I'm Lothos!" he said and Sam shook his head and began to tremble. Lothos slammed him back into the chair and strapped him down! Then he turned on Dean. He shook his head as Alanya ran inside. He saw Sam in the chair and knew that he'd got free again. Both Lothos and Alanya glared at Sam and Dean. Both had fire in there eyes.

Alanya glared at Dean and he shook his head again. "NO!" he yelled as he felt himself being pushed backward toward the side of of the cage.

"God No!!" he yelled, struggling to remain upright and loosing the battle. He knew if he touched the sides he'd be electrocuted, so he fought, but he was tired and finally he couldn't fight anymore. Alanya pushed him up against the side of the cage and Dean screamed in agony, his body jolting and jerking, contorted in pain as thousands of volts of electricity flooded his whole body! He felt like he was being fried. Alanya pinned him there. Dean was going to die and he knew it!

"SAM HELP ME!!!!" yelled Dean and wished he could pass out.

"No! Dean!" yelled Sam and the straps fell off his hands. He jumped up and threw his mind at Alanya , sending him crashing against the far wall of the cave. He fell unconscious to the ground. He turned toward John, who was actually Lothos and did the same. John went crashing next to Alanya and also fell unconscious to the ground.

"DEAN!!" yelled Sam. He ran over and pulled the cable off the cage. Dean fell back against it, panting, and trying to catch his breath. His whole body hurt but he was conscious. Sam opened the door and pulled his brother out, laying him on the ground.

"Dean! Hey!" he said worried. "You ok?" Dean turned to his little brother. He reached up to touch Sam but he flinched and moved back. Dean shook his head and dropped his hand. Sam wasn't okay yet, but at least he knew who Dean was now. He just wouldn't let him touch him.

"I'm ok Sammy. Where'd that come from?" asked Dean.

"I dunno. It's been a long time since that has happened. I saw you in trouble and it just came up out of me," said Sam. He began to stagger, the adrenaline replaced by exhaustion.

"Sam," said Dean weakly and struggled to stand up. Sam raised his hand to his head and when he pulled it back down it was full of blood. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and Dean knew he was about pass out.

"SAM!" he yelled when it happened and caught his brother, lowering him to the ground.

"Shit," said Dean. "I can't carry you Sam! Come on!"

"I'll help." said Bryan. Dean jerked his head up and looked into the eyes of his friend, who was also shaking his head and staggering.

"Bryan," said Dean. "How the hell did you get here?"

"I don't really know," said Bryan. "I was going for xray's and woke up here. All I remember is sombody grabbing me from behind and places a cloth over my nose and mouth. Next thing I know I was chained to the wall of the cave."

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Better than you two it seems," answered Bryan. "Are you ok?" Bryan asked Dean.

"Yeah, but Sam's not," said Dean.

"I know. I heard. Come on. Let's get him out of here. You both need a hospital."

"But, dad," said Dean not wanting to leave his father behind. John couldn't help what he was doing after all and Dean didn't want to leave him.

Bryan shook his head. "We're going to have to come back for him Dean."

"No, said Dean. He was having trouble staying on his feet himself. "I'm not leaving him. It's not his fault Bryan."

"I know that Dean. I do, but Sam needs help now and so do you. You were just electrocuted remember, and Sam has a gash on the back of his head big enough for me to put my fist in. I can tell you're about to pass out. I can't carry you both out of here. I hate to say it Dean, but your dad is safer right now because he's possessed. He's on there side. We'll get him out of here, but right now we gotta go before they wake up. Come on now, before I hit you in the head with my cast," said Bryan grinning Dean grinned back but looked over at the unconscious form of his father. Bryan touched Dean's arm. "We'll get him, ok?"

"Okay, I guess," said Dean. They both carried Sam out of the cave. They walked for about a mile until they reached the road. Finally Dean couldn't take no more of the pain and fell. Sam fell down beside him. He was still unconscious. Bryan checked them both.

"Take it easy, ok?" said Bryan. He heard a car coming and was trying to figure out how he was going to convince a motorist to give him and his friends, that were severly injured a ride to the hospital. "Stay here," he said, and turned to go to the road. Dean grabbed his arm. Bryan placed his hand over Dean's. "It's ok. I hear a car. I'm going to go try to flag it down. Take it easy." Dean nodded and let go. Bryan made his way up to the road.

"Please!" he yelled when he saw the car. "Stop! I need help!" The driver of the car slammed on the brakes and jumped out.

"Bryan, what are you doing out here." It was the nurse from the hospital. The one that had been so nice to them before.

"Hey," said Bryan wincing.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," repled Bryan. "Me and my friends need help. Please." She looked to where Sam and Dean were lying.

"What happened," she asked rushing over. She knealt down and checked Sam. She lifted up his eyelids to look at his pupils. She got her penlight and was about to shine it in his eyes, but Bryan stopped her.

"Don't do that," said Bryan. "He'll freak. Trust me." She nodded and put it away, then checked Dean. She listened to his heart. "It's beating irregurlaly. What happened to him."

"He's been electrocuted," said Bryan. She shook her ahead. "They need an ambulance." Bryan looked back toward the direction of the cave. "Please, we don't have time. Just take us in your car." She could see his nervousness, so she agreed.

"Okay, but you will explain this to me later. Understand!" She said it matter of factly, leaving no room for discussion. Bryan grinned. He sure did like her.

"Promise," he said. They managed to get Sam and Dean both in the car. Bryan got in the passengers side and she took off toward the hospital. She had been on her way back to work when she saw Bryan on the road.

"What's your name," asked Bryan.

"Kira," she replied. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I'll explain everything later, but basically I got kidnapped from the xray department. Kira looked at him and was about to laugh but saw that he was serious.

"What?"

"I lied to you about what happened to me and Jack," he said.

"Oh, well I know that," she said. Bryan raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid. I'm a nurse Bryan. The way you two looked, the extent of your injuries, this wasn't an accident. You were both beat up, and Jack being shot in the places he was shot in? Come on Bryan. Now your two friends," she said looking at Sam and Dean through the rearview mirror to make sure they were both ok. "What really happened?" Bryan looked back at Dean. Sam was still unconscious and Dean was only barely conscious, but he nodded his head, and Bryan told her everything.

They pulled into the ER parking lot just as he finished, and she just stared at him.

"It's the truth Kira," said Bryan and she nodded.

"I believe you," she said and jumped out of the car.

"You do," he said.

"Yeah, I believe in the supernatural. I'll be right back."

"Bryan, you need to marry her," said Dean and Bryan just shook his head. Orderlies with two stretchers came out of the ER. They placed Sam on one and Dean on the other and rushed them inside.

Kira came out with a wheelchair for Bryan. "Um, no," said Bryan.

"Sit down," said Kira.

"I can walk into the ER Kira," he said.

"It's against the rules. Technically you're still a patient. Now sit," she said.

"Kira," said Bryan. "I have a broken arm not a broken leg."

"You're going to have two if you don't get into this wheelchair," said Kira. Bryan looked at her face and mumbled under his breath.

"If you want to say something to me, don't mumble," said Kira. "Sit."

"Fine!" said Bryan and sat down with a plop. Kira wheeled him inside and up to Jack's new room. 


	46. Chapter 45

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 45

"Bryan,"said Jack as he was wheeled inside their room.

"Hey," said Bryan. Tony jumped up, relief all over his face, but then he got angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bryan raised and eyebrow at his partner. Tony was usually the calm and cool one where there was a dangerous situation. He was always the one that kept his head in a pinch but he was also the one that had a quick temper and right now it showed. He was like Dean in that area.

"I have had the whole security department looking for your ass. Where have you been? Are you ok? I hope so because I'm going to kill you!" said Tony. Bryan grinned. He couldn't help himself, which made Tony even madder.

"I'm am so glad you think this is funny. You better be glad I don't have my gun out Bryan, or I'd shoot you!" Tony continued to rant and rave at his partner until finally Bryan said, "Tony, I was grabbed."

Tony stopped and stared at his partner. Bryan began to rub his head and Tony became instantly worried.

"What! What is it? Where were you?" said Tony concerned. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't really remember. The doctor took me to xray. I was waiting for my turn when somebody grabbed me from behind. They pressed a clothe over my nose and mouth. It was probably chloroform. That's all I remember. I woke up in the cave, and I was shackled to the wall."

"What?" said Tony again.

"Yeah. When I got loose I went searching. I heard screaming and saw Sam screaming at his father. He's possessed by the way."

"Sam?" asked Tony.

"No John," replied Bryan.

"I know John's possessed," said Tony.

"They had brainwashed Sam again and he had Dean in an electrified cage. From what I could understand from all the yelling, Alanya and Lothos convinced Sam that Dean was Lothos again."

"Damn!" said Tony.

"Yeah, Dean got through to him and he attacked the demons."

"Dean?" asked Jack.

"No, Sam. He attacked them, Jack like you do. Alanya had thrown Sam across the room and he crashed into the wall, then Alanya pushed Dean against the cage, electrocuting him. Sam jumped up and threw Lothos and Alanya back using only his mind."

"Oh God," said Tony. "Are they ok?"

"Yeah, I hope so. They're both downstairs in the ER. They're going to bring them up when the get through examining them," said Bryan.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Jack.

"Dean was electrocuted. They said his heart wasn't beating right. Sam's head has a huge deep gash in it. I helped Dean get Sam because he passed out. We made it to the road and Kira stopped to help us," said Bryan.

"Kira," asked Jack.

"The nurse from last night. The one that had been so nice," said Bryan.

Another nurse came into the room and walked over to Jack, cutting Bryan off.

"I need you both to step out. I need to change his dressings," said the nurse smiling at them. She began to collect the supplies she would need.

"Wait a minute," said Tony. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack and Bryan's nurse for tonight. My name is Glory. Please step outside. It will only take a second. Tony and Bryan did as they were told and walked out to stand in the hall. Glory approached Jack.

"Hello Jack," she said. "This will only take a second." She changed the dressings that were on his shoulders and both legs. She never took her eyes off him, and when she was finished, he just sat there dazed. She had the same eyes as Beth did. Hypnotic and mesmerizing. She just kept rubbing her hands up and down his chest and each leg. It lulled Jack into a trance. He couldn't call out for help. He was transfixed, then she gave him another drug and Jack passed out. Glory grinned and disappeared.

"What did you say, Tony? What happened to Jack?" asked Bryan in shock and Tony told him again how Alanya in the form of a nurse, tried to kill Jack. He shook his head as Kira walked up.

"Hey," she said. "How are you two doing?"

"Better Kira, thanks to you. You probably saved our lives," said Bryan.

"No problem, why aren't you in the bed resting," she asked him.

"The nurse is in there changing Jack's bandages," answered Tony. She asked us to step out.

"What?" asked Kira, I'm your nurse tonight."

"Excuse me!" said Bryan suddenly alarmed.

"Yeah," said Kira, getting worried herself. "I arranged to be your nurse. What's her name?"

"Glory," said Tony nervously.

"Tony we don't have a person named Glory working here," she said.

"What!" yelled Tony and him and Bryan ran back in the room followed by Kira.

"Oh God!" said Kira running over to Jack. He was gasping for breath. She could tell just by looking at him that he'd been drugged.

"Jack!" she yelled. Jack was struggling and beginning to turn blue.

"Jack!" yelled Tony and Bryan at the same time. Kira called for any doctor on the floor stat and one came rushing in. One look and he got to work.

"I need an O2 set up now," he said and Kira said she had already called Respitory therapy and they were on there way. Another nurse rushed inside with a crash cart that had all kinds of emergency equipment in it as well as medicine.

"Good. I need some epinephrine. 2cc IV now!" and Kira drew it up in a syringe and handed it to him. He administered it in his IV. Respitory arrived and put him on oxygen and after about 10 minutes he was breathing easier and they all began to relax. Tony and Bryan ran up to him.

"Jack, are you okay?" they asked worried. He couldn't talk but he nodded his head and continued to take deep breaths. The doctor got him stabalized and left and Kira said she'd be back later.

"What the hell is going on," said Bryan pacing back and forth. Tony shook his head. "I think Alanya and Lothos have declared war."

"Jack, are you sure you're okay," asked Bryan.

"Yeah, just a little groggy," he said.

"What happened?" asked Tony.

"Same as with Beth. She kept looking at me. She had the same eyes. She was doing my dressings but she never took her eyes off mine. She put me in a trance. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream and then she gave me a shot in my IV, and I passed out. That's all I remember," replied Jack laying his head against his pillow.

"Wait a minute," said Tony. "What time is it?" Bryan looked at his watch.

"Six pm," he replied.

"Whose down there with Sam and Dean," asked Tony afraid all over again.

"That doctor that helped us yesterday," replied Bryan and Tony took off for the door, but Jack had slammed it closed again.

"Jack I need to go down there," said Tony. "They're alone with the doctor. I don't trust him."

"What are you doing Jack," asked Bryan. "Why won't you let him out?"

"Because you're partner here was planning on leaving the hospital and taking on Lothos and Alanya all by himself. He was angry and you know how he gets," said Jack.

"What? Are you crazy! You'd get yourself killed! What the hell were you thinking!" said Bryan.

"Look Bryan, you can yell at me all you want later, but right now I've got to go down there. I don't trust him and he's alone with Sam and and Dean. PLEASE!" pleaded Tony. Bryan looked at his partner. He was definitely spooked which made Bryan nervous.

"Tony," said Jack but Bryan cut him off.

"Let him go Jack," said Bryan.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I learned along time ago to trust Tony's instincts. If he say's they're in trouble then they're in trouble. Let him go!" said Bryan.

"Shit!" said Jack and opened the door. Tony ran down the stairs to the emergency room and looked everywhere, but Sam and Dean were nowhere around.

"NO!" he said angrily and ran to the desk. "I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester. They came in a couple of hours ago. Sam has a gash on his head and Dean's been electrocuted."

"One moment please," said the receptionist and checked the computer. She looked up at Tony. "We don't have a Sam and Dean Winchester here," she said.

"What! They were brought in a little while ago. Where the hell are they!" yelled Tony.

"I'm sorry sir. There is nobody here by that name." said the receptionist.

"FIND THEM!" said Tony. The doctor came up to him.

"Tony," he said. "Come with me!"

"NO!" Where are they you bastard! What the hell have you done with them!"


	47. Chapter 46

Hey, Here is the update. Cruzin4Jensen I can't let them get away just yet now can I? LOL. I have a message from a good friend of mine. Her name is ghostlyapparition and she is currently getting her story on here. It's called Trapped. Her name is Jay and she wanted me to let everyone know that she will have chapter 18 of her story hopefully within the next couple of days. She's been very busy. For everyone who doesn't know her, you should check out her story. It's good. I told her I would tell everyone. Anyway, here is my update. Thanks.

Sheila

Chapter 46

"I said come with me Tony," said the doctor taking Tony's arm, leaving no room for discussion, but Tony jerked away.

"No, you bastard. You tell me where they are or I swear to God I will tear this place apart," said Tony angrily. The doctor came in close and looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then he shoved a gun in Tony's side and said softly, but dangerously:

"You come with me now, or you'll never see them again." Tony glowered at him as he took Tony by the arm once again and led him from the ER. He took him into a bathroom in the basement and checked the stalls. When he found out it was empty he locked the door.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall Tony. Spread your legs. Tony did as he was told. He didn't have a choice. The doctor searched him and removed his gun and cuffs. He cuffed his hands behind him and turned him back around, pushing him against the wall.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" he asked, just as dangerously.

"Sam and Dean have been moved to my clinic. I'm in the process of having Jack and Bryan moved now."

"They'll never leave here without a fight," said Tony. "None of them."

"I know that, which is why I moved them after they were treated in the ER. I made sure that they got something to keep them quiet. Sam and Dean are unconscious and thanks to Glory, now, so is Jack. As far as Bryan, John is up there with him right now. He's not going to do anything with his friends unconscious and his partner missing now is he?"

"I'm not missing," said Tony gritting his teeth.

"You will be in a minute." There was a knock at the door and John came inside. His eyes were still black and unfocused.

"They're all on their way to the clinic," said John.

"Good. Watch this one. I need to go get something. We'll take him in my car. I do not want them getting away this time," said Steve and left. John turned to Tony and then opened a stall door.

"Sit down!" he ordered and Tony obeyed.

"John listen to me. You need help. Alanya has possessed you. You don't know what you're doing. Let me help you. PLEASE!"

"Shut up," said John.

"John Sam and Dean are your children and you are hurting them." When John didn't answer Tony hoped it was a good sign and continued.

"If you continue to hurt them and you are able to get free, you'll never forgive yourself. They're your kids John. You like to have broken my back when you thought I was the one that hurt them before, remember?" John cocked his head to the side. The real John was trying so hard to break through. He knew that he had been used to hurt his sons and it just about destroyed him, but Alanya was still to strong and pretty soon he had John pushed back down again. The doctor came back inside.

"My car's right outside the door John. Let's get him moved. John nodded and grabbed Tony shoving him toward the door and into the doctors car.

"Steve," said Tony desperately, "You're possessed by a demon. His name is Lothos and he's evil. I can help you!" Steve looked in the back seat at Tony.

"I'm not possessed by Lothos, Tony. I am Lothos, so you need to be careful what you say."

"What?" asked Tony.

"We can look like anyone remember. I was Beth and Glory, now I'm Steve, so shut your mouth and enjoy the ride."

"Where are the real one's," asked Tony afraid. "What did you do with the real ones?"

"I fed off of them until I got through with them and then I killed them and burned there bodies. You would have liked the doctor. He was a real nice guy. So were Beth and Glory. I really enjoyed them. John shut him up, I'm tired of talking to him." John nodded and gagged Tony.

They reached the clinic about 2 hours later. John took Tony out of the car and he looked around. "Great," he thought. It was out in the middle of nowhere. The main road was at least a mile away. It wasn't going to be easy to escape from here. Lothos shoved Tony inside.

"I want to see them," demanded Tony, when the gag was removed. Lothos glared at him but took him up to where they would all be staying. He shoved him inside the door and removed his cuffs, then he closed the door and locked them inside. He had fed off of and controlled 4 policemen, that had investigated Steve, Beth and Glory's death, and now they were standing guard outside the door. Tony looked at his friends.

Jack, Sam and Dean were all unconscious and Bryan had been beat up pretty bad and was sitting on one of the beds. He walked up to his partner and looked in his eyes. He touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked him.

"I can't believe this is happening." He looked at Tony. "I tried to fight Tony, I swear I did, but it was no use. John threw me around like a rag doll." Tony cuffed Bryan's head gently and lifted it up. He had bruises all over his face and a busted lip.

"It's okay Bryan. We'll get out of here. I promise." Bryan nodded and then just laid down. Tony checked Jack, and Dean and took the wrist restraint off Sam. They had to put him in wrist restraints because when they checked his eyes in the ER to determine the extent of his concussion they had to shine a light inside and Sam had freaked out. Tony sat down in a chair beside them and watched them all. There was an article on the table about the clinic. Apparently it was a nice one at one time. It was used for research and the doctor had also seen patients here.

"Researched," thought Tony out loud. "That meant that Lothos and Alanya had all kind of neat little things here to use on them.

"Shit!" said Tony and closed his eyes. All he could think was that this was not good. They had jumped from the frying pan into the fire. 


	48. Chapter 47

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. A twist is coming soon. One that no one expects. Please don't have any heart attacks. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 47

"Five hours after they were placed in their new prison, Sam moaned and began to come around. He looked over to see his brother lying in the bed beside him. He was also beginning to wake up. Jack had woke up about 30 minutes before and him, Bryan and Tony were talking about there current predicament.

One of the guards came into where they were being held. He pulled his gun and leveled it at Tony. Tony just glared at the man. He was tall, athletic. He had blond hair. He walked over to where Tony stood by his partner.

"Let's go Tony," he said.

"Where?" asked Tony and without a word, was whirled around. His hands were cuffed behind him and he was shoved to the door. Tony looked back into the man's eyes.

"What's your name," he asked. They had all decided that they were going to try to reach the guards. After all they could use all the help they could get.

"Alex, now move." He shoved Tony again.

"Where are you taking him," asked Bryan in a low voice, but Alex didn't answer. 

"Listen to me," said Bryan. "You're being controlled by a demon. He's not your friend. He'll kill you eventually. I don't know who you are, but I know who he is. He's bad news Alex. You can beat him. You don't have to stay under his control. I know people that have beat him and you can to." Alex cocked his head to the side. His eyes were clear, just unfocused so he wasn't possessed, maybe they could reach him.

"Move Tony," said Alex and shoved him out the door. He carried him to a room that had a large glass chamber inside with a top on it. He shoved him inside and chained his leg to a ring at the bottom. He uncuffed his hands and closed the door trapping him inside. He felt like he was in a large test tube.

"What are you doing?" asked Tony, placing his hands on the glass.

"You'll see," said Lothos. He told Alex to get back to his post. Alex looked at Tony and left.

"You should have trusted me," said Lothos.

"Trust you? Is that what you said Lothos, I should have trusted you? You're a demon!" he said and hit the glass angrily.

"When I came to you looking like Steve, you should have," said Lothos.

"Yeah right," said Tony. "I knew there was something wrong. You had the demon's eyes. What are you going to do?"

"You'll know soon enough, but it's not going to be pleasant," said Lothos.

"No kidding," said Tony. "When has it ever been pleasant?"

"You all are becoming a pain. Do you know that? I've tried twice to kill Jack and he just keeps coming back, and Sam, I think it's wonderful that he has powers. I thought he just had visions. I'm going to control those powers Tony. I'm going to control Sam. He'll turn against his brother, or he'll die. Me and my brother both have tried to get you and your partner to back off but you want. Now you're fate is sealed. They'll be no more chances. You want to know what you're doing here? I'll tell you. I want to see how strong you really are."

"Why?" asked Tony. "I don't understand!"

"Enough!" said Lothos angrily. "It's really very simple. We want you all because you've defied us. We've had more trouble with all of you than we've ever had with anyone else. You're all strong and we want to find out why you keep coming back. Why can't we kill you Tony? What's so special about you and your friends?"

Tony just shook his head.

"NO!" yelled Sam, as he finally regained consciousness. He had tried to move but couldn't.

"Sam easy!" said Jack. He got up off his bed and made it over to him. 

"I'm tied down!" he cried.

"No you're not. Not anymore. Calm down." Sam wasn't listening. Somewhere in his mind he was back in that chair and strapped down. He was frantic.

"DEAN!" he yelled. Dean woke up and ran over to his brother when he heard him calling for him.

"I'm here Sam. It's ok," said Dean trying to calm him down.

"I can't move! They've got me tied up!"

"Sam you're not tied up okay. Not anymore. LOOK AT ME!' said Dean. He lifted Sam's arms. "You're okay."

"Don't touch me!" yelled Sam and kicked his brother, knocking him backwads.

Bryan ran over to help. "Calm down. Sam come on. You're okay."

"Where's my brother!" said Sam pushing Bryan against the wall. He winced as he hit.

"I'm here Sam," said Dean. "It's okay. Let Bryan go. He's your friend." Dean softened his voice. "Let him go Sam." He let go and staggered. Dean grabbed him before he fell and helped him to lie back down.

"It's okay Sammy. You need to rest," said Dean.

"Where are we?" he asked weakly. Dean didn't want to answer him. The last thing Sam needed to know was that he was still a prisoner of those demons.  
He told a half truth. It would have to do until Sam got a little better.

"We're at a clinic. Jack, Tony and Bryan are here with us. You have a severe concussion but you're okay." Sam looked over at his brother.

"Dean you were electrocuted. Where is dad?" he asked.

"I'm okay too Sam, but dad's still possessed."

"No," said Sam trying to get back up. "We've got to help dad."

"We will Sam. We'll get dad back, I promise, but right now you've got to rest. Sam shook his head but was already feeling light headed again. "Promise me we'll get dad Dean."

"I promise, now close your eyes and rest." Sam closed his eyes and within minutes, he was back a sleep. Dean sat down beside him. Bryan walked over and laid a hand on Dean's arm. Jack also walked over and checked Sam out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Sam's not. He's worse than before Jack. He just has to look at Lothos and he starts shaking uncontrolably. He's done something to his head. Something different. He knows who I am but he still won't let me touch him." Dean looked around.

"Where's Tony?" he asked.

"He's probably not going to let anybody touch him for awhile, but he's going to be okay," said Jack. Dean nodded.

"Where's Tony?" he asked again. He looked at Bryan.

"He's been taken," he said.

"What?" asked Dean. What about that nurse, Kira? asked Dean.

"She believed me Dean. Let's just pray she finds us and is able to help."

Kira checked all over the hospital and found out that they didn't even have a record that the guys had even been there. This made her very worried. She knew they wouldn't have been discharged because they were all hurt to bad. Something kept nagging at the backof her head. She knew something had happened to them because of what Bryan told her, plus the fact that somebody had tried twice to kill Jack, and kidnapped Bryan from the radiology department. She walked down to the cafeteria and saw Brad eating some supper. He was the doctor that responded to her stress call about Jack and saved his life. They were very good friends and had even dated some in the past. She knew she could trust him so she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit down beside him.

"Hey," said Kira.

"Hey," said Brad. He was very good looking she thought and couldn't even remember why they'd stop dating. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about 6 ft tall and well built. She grinned when Brad raised his eyebrows at her. He always knew when she had something on her mind.

"What's up Kira?" he asked, finishing off the last bit of his supper.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked him sipping her coffee.

"Sure anything," he answered.

"You remember the guy whose life you saved yesterday. Somebody had drugged him and I called for help?

"Yeah, his name was Jack wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you know he's not here anymore?" asked Kira.

"What? Are you sure. Maybe they moved him to ICU. He was hurt to bad to be discharged," said Brad.

"I've checked everywhere Brad and there's not even a record that he or his friends were ever in the hospital. I think something's happened to him. I mean somebody did try to kill him. Not once but twice."

"Twice?" asked Brad astonished.

"Yeah," answered Kira and told him everything from the time they first arrived at the hospital until now, including what Bryan had told her had happened when she found them on the road. When she finished, she glanced up at Brad who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Demons?" asked Brad. "Are you kidding me?"

"I believe him Brad," said Kira.

"You believe that they were attacked by demons?" he asked slowly.

"I believe they were attacked by demons, yes. Not only that, I believe that those demons have them again. I'm going to find out and I need your help," stated Kira and grinned. She knew how it sounded but she also knew that Brad believed in the supernatural as much as she did. 

"So, let me get this straight. Jack had been shot twice and tortured. Bryan's arm and wrist were broken on purpose, Tony's arms had been cut up, Sam has a severe concussion and Dean's been electrocuted. Kira what you're saying is that they were all tortured by a couple of demons and you think they're going to be again. You think they've been grabbed again?"

"Yes Brad, now I need your help. When I got Sam, Dean and Bryan to the hospital, Bryan had told me that Sam had been brainwashed. I knew it was true because when they shined a light in his eyes he totally freaked out. He had to be restrained so they could take care of him. The extent of all of there injuries was deliberate. Somebody did that to them on purpose."

"And you think it was demons?"

"Yes, and I think those demons have them again," said Kira. "Please Brad, I know how crazy this sounds but I'm worried about them."

"OK, just calm down. What was the name of the doctor that took care of them?" he asked.

"Steve Turner." stated Kira and Brad dropped his cup.

"What? Who?" asked Brad.

"Steve Turner, at least that was the name on his ID," said Kira.

"That's not possible," said Brad. "Steve Turners dead."

"What!" asked Kira suddenly even more afraid

"Him and his two nurses were killed at his clinic. They're bodies had been burned. They were murdered. I was just reading about it the other day. They never found who did it."

"What were the nurses names," asked Kira.

"Um," said Brad trying to remember. "One was Beth and the other was Glory, I think."

"Oh my God," said Kira. "That was the names of the two people that tried to kill Jack. They never found the two nurses. It's like they disappeared into thin air.

"Well it wasn't them because they're dead," answered Brad beginning to believe Kira and her story about the demons.

"You think they've got them at his clinic?" asked Kira. "Either way Brad I need your help. They're in trouble. They all need to be back at the hospital. I'm worried about them."

"I'll help you Kira, don't worry. We'll get them," said Brad.

"Thanks," replied Kira.

"Let me out of here!" yelled Tony. He hit the glass repeatedly and cursed Lothos for all he was worth.

"You're making me angry Tony. You do not want to do that!" Lothos glared at Tony warning him that he'd better shut up but Tony was mad and wasn't thinking.

"I'm making you angry? Well what the hell else is knew! Let me out of this thing! Now! You know we're going to defeat you Lothos. We're going to keep right on defying you until we destroy you're ass and you're brothers and send you both back to hell!!!!!" He hit the glass again wishing he could break through. He wasn't paying attention to the anger that was beginning to rise in Lothos.

"You're not going to be able to break that so quit trying!" shouted Lothos. Tony hit it a few more times then cried out in frustration and stopped.

"Let me out of here, you son of a bitch!!!!" yelled Tony. Lothos's eyes went cold and Tony knew he was in trouble.

"He's going to be ok Dean," said Bryan. Dean had went over and checked on his brother for the 10000th time. The door opened and John walked in.

"Stay away from my brother Alanya," yelled Dean and stood in front of Sam. Bryan and Jack both came around to stand with Dean.

"That's what you always do, isn't it. You always protect your brother no matter what kind of danger you put yourself in," said Alanya. He walked up to Dean and got in his face. "Don't even think about it Jack," he said when he felt that Jack was going to try to push him back. "Get the hell out of my way Dean," he said and shoved Dean out of the way. Dean started coming after him , but Bryan grabbed him and held him back.

"Get away from him!" yelled Dean. "I always will. I'll always protect him. He's my brother. Dad you've always protected him too. You've got to fight. I know you can beat Alanya. Bryan let me go!" yelled Dean and tried to pull away.

"No. Stop it!" said Bryan holding Dean where he was. Alanya looked at Dean and smiled. He placed his hand on Sam's head.

"NO! Get your damn hands off my brother man!" Dean was fighting like crazy to get away. Jack had to help hold him.

Something flickered in John's eyes. Some spark of recognition. Dean got still and all three watched. John brushed the hair out of his youngest son's eyes and looked up at his oldest son. Tears fell but John didn't cry.

"I'm trying Dean," said John.

"Dad!" said Dean and Bryan let him go. He walked up to his father.

"I'm trying son okay. Don't give up on me. I will break through and I'll get you all the hell out of here. Take care of your brother Dean. Have faith in me. I'll get away from him. I promise," said John. He looked back down at Sam and touched his head again. When he looked back up, he was Alanya and he backhanded Dean sending him crashing into his bed, but instead of trying to do anything to Sam, he left shocking them all.

"Dean are you okay," asked Jack. He and Bryan helped him back to his feet. He wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hands.

"I'm fine," he said, and went to sit by his brother. 


	49. Chapter 48

Hey Cruzin4Jensen. I'm not trying to give you a heart attack but this story has a ways to go. It's continued in the next story called Demon's Blood. Hope you like. Jackie this one is for you.

Chapter 48

Dean walked back over to Sam and brushed the hair from his eyes. It had been 24 hours. They had not brought Tony back and Sam had not woke up. Dean was getting worried. He was beginning to think that Alanya had put something on him the last time he touched him. It gave Dean hope to see John break free, if only for a minute, but right now he was worried about his brother.

"Come on Sammy. You got to be okay man. Why aren't you waking up? You just have a concussion." He looked at Jack. "He won't wake up Jack. Why won't he wake up?"

Jack walked over on shaky legs to check on Sam. "He's probably exhausted Dean. He's probably just asleep."

"He won't wake up. I've shaken him and patted his cheeks and everything," said Dean worried.

Jack sighed. "In order for me to do this, I'm going to have to shine a light in his eyes and look at his pupils. He'll probably wake up and beat the crap out of me."

"Jack please. I'm worried about him," replied Dean.

"Ok Dean. I know you are. Jack didn't have a penlight but there was a flashlight in the room so he took it, lifted Sam's eyelids and shone the light in his eyes. Sam screamed and came up fighting.

"Shit!" said Jack, as he suddenly found Sam's hand around his throat. "I knew it!!"

"Sam!" said Dean. "Let him go!"

"NO! He's shining that lasar in my eyes!" Sam's eyes were full of terror and he squeezed harder. "I'll kill your ass!" he yelled.

"Sam stop!" yelled Dean. "It's not the lasar. It's Jack shining a light. He's just checking you out. I asked him to, now let him go!" Dean jerked Sam off Jack and he fell to the floor gasping for breathe. He looked increduously at Dean.

"See," said Jack, rubbing his throat.

Dean shrugged. "Sorry Jack." He turned to his brother. "You okay?" he asked and Sam nodded but then he began to stagger again.

"Sam come on man," he said, and caught him as he fell. Jack got to his feet and they both helped him over to the bed and laid him down. He flinched when Dean tried to touch his head so he just dropped his hand.

"Look at me," said Dean. Sam weakly turned his head toward his brother. "I'm going to touch you Sam. I will not hurt you, but you are going to have to get use to me touching you again, because I'm not going to stop. You're going to be ok. I promise." Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

"Talk to me," said Dean.

"My head hurts," replied Sam.

"I know. It should. You have 10 stitches in it," said Dean.

"Can I have something for pain?" Dean looked at Jack. He still didn't want Sam to know they were still prisoners. Not until he got better. Jack walked over and looked down at him.

"No Sam you can't. You have a concussion so you don't need anything that's going to make you drowsy. We need to watch you for a day or two and make sure you wake up like you're suppose to, but I want shine that light in your eyes anytime soon okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry Jack. I don't know why I did that," said Sam sorrowful.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ok. You need to try to get some more rest. You're exhausted." Sam nodded and closed his eyes again and Jack looked at Dean. "You to Dean. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine," said Dean.

"You're not fine. I can look at you and tell that. You need to sleep now, while you can."

"No, not until Sam gets better. Forget it," said Dean and plopped himself back down beside his brother. Jack sighed and went over to Bryan. "Will you see if you can do something with him." Bryan came over and sat in the chair facing Dean.

"Jack's right you know. You need to rest while you can. All of us do, but I understand. I wish I knew what was going on with Tony. I don't even know if he's okay or not."

"I'm worried about him to," said Dean.

"Why the hell am I in this thing," said Tony. He looked all over it. There was no way out. The chamber even had a top on it and Tony didn't understand. It was only big enough for him stand up in and he'd been standing up for 24 hours. He tried to lean against the sides to try to get some sleep, but Lothos kept forcing him back awake.

"Can I have a drink of water," he asked Lothos.

"No," said Lothos. "Nothing to eat or drink." Tony looked down at his leg that was chained to the floor of the chamber then back at Lothos.

"Let me guess. You're planning on starving me to death, or else I'm going to die of dehydration or sleep deprivation. Which is it," he asked sarcastically but his face went pale when Lothos grinned and said. "All three."

"You're joking right," said Tony.

"No, I'm quite serious, but that's not all," said Lothos.

"What? What else?" asked Tony suddenly no longer angry but afraid. He wished he never found out the answer.

"Tell me Tony. Can you swim," said Lothos evilly.

"What?" asked Tony suddenly very afraid.

"How long can you hold your breath underwater?" he asked. Lothos turned on the water and it started to fill the chamber.

"No," said Tony as the water began to rise. "What are you doing?" He pulled at the cuff on his leg trying to get loose. It was no use. The water was up to his calf's and smelled liked sulfur.

"If you drink it Tony it will kill you. It's poisioned. " Tony looked down. The level was already up to his knee's. He hit the glass frantically as it continued to rise. It didn't take long before it was up to his neck. Lothos turned the water off, and grinned.

"Wait a minute!" said Tony and looked up quickly as the top of the chamber began to lower. It pushed Tony's head under the water and Lothos left it there until Tony thought his lungs would burst. He was trying to drown him and the smell of sulfer was making him sick. Just when Tony didn't think he could hold his breath anymore, Lothos let the top up. His head shot up out of the water and he drank in the air, letting his lungs fill with oxygen.

"My God!" yelled Tony. "Please!"

Lothos sneered. "You really don't want to make me angry Tony. Do you understand?" He said it calmly but his words was razor sharp. Tony nodded and shut his mouth. 


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Alex came into the room where the men were being held, along with two more of the guards. They drew there guns as Dean jumped up.

"On your knee's," said Alex leveling it at him.

"Go to hell! I'm not getting on my knee's. You're going to have to kill me!" said Dean angrily.

"If that's what you want." said Alex and cocked the gun. Dean braced and thought that was a really stupid thing to say.

"NO!" said Bryan. "Get down Dean! Now!" He watched as the two men glared at each other. Bryan grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him down.

"Put you're hands on your head." All three men obeyed. The guards went over to Jack and pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Alanya wants you. Move!" He shoved him toward the door and Jack looked back at his friends wondering if this would be the last time he'd ever see them again. He knew Alanya was mad at everyone but he was furious at him.

"Take care of your brother Dean," he said, a finality in his voice that Dean had never heard before, and didn't like.

"Jack," said Dean. "You'll be back."

"Wake him up every few hours to make sure he's ok." Dean nodded.

"Move it!" said Alex and the other guard shoved him again. They led him down the hall to what use to be a treatment room. There was a stretcher inside with straps. Jack rolled his eyes and knew it was for him.

"Come on man, you have got to be kidding me!" he said as John came into the room and glared at him.

"John listen to me. You broke free once, you can do it again. Don't do this please!" Jack pleaded but John dragged him over to the stretcher and forced him down on it. He strapped down his hands and feet. Jack winced as John inserted an IV catheter into his arm and taped it down.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack fearfully.

"This used to be a research clinic didn't it Jack, so I'm researching. I'm going to do some experiements and see how much the human body can take," said Alanya.

"What kind of experiements?" asked Jack, but didn't really want to know. "You're a demon Alanya. Why on earth would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I'm curious," he replied. He looked down at Jack. You could have had my power Jack. You would have been great. Your father loved the feeling, but you refused mine and denied your own." Jack could see the hate in Alanya's eyes. He could feel it. It was almost alive and it pulsated from him.

"You'll give me your power Jack or I will kill your friends."

Jack shook his head. "This is getting old Alanya," he said. "You're going to kill my friends rather I give you my power or not, so why don't you kiss my ass. It's not going to happen."

"Let's put it this way Jack. I'm going to take your power and kill your friends anyway. How is that?" Jack began to tug at the binds trying to get loose. He started to use those powers and free himself, but Alanya slapped him hard across the face.

"You'll not use them against me. Not anymore!" said Alanya angrily. He inserted a drug into Jack's IV and immediately he was paralyzed from the waist down. It was the drug that he'd given Sam before to keep him still. It was the also the one that causes muscle spasms and jerks when you take a person off of it. He could feel everything and he was totally helpless.

"John please!" pleaded Jack. "Don't do this. We need your help. Sam and Dean need their father. Please snap out of this." John blinked a couple of times as if trying to remember but then it was gone. "Don't do this!" said Jack again.

Lothos came back into the room that now held only Bryan, Sam and Dean.

"Where the hell is my partner? Is he okay?" asked Bryan angrily.

"For now. My brother is going to change that real soon though," said Lothos. "I'm hungry Bryan, and I pick you this time."

Bryan shook his head and backed up as two guards came inside and grabbed him, holding him still.

"Leave him alone," yelled Dean and jumped up, but was knocked back down.

"Stay there Dean," said Lothos. "If you know what's good for you, you won't move." Two more guards came in and held Dean where he was. When Lothos saw that the guards had secured Dean he turned his attention back to Bryan.

"Let's see Bryan. What am I going to do to you first?"

"Let me go?" Bryan asked hopefully. "You don't want to feed off me Lothos. My blood is not good at all." Lothos smiled.

"On the contrary Bryan, you're blood will be delicious. You have a warriors heart. Tell me, would you stay if I promised to let the others go?"

"What?" asked Bryan shocked.

"No he wouldn't," said Dean. Lothos looked at him. "Am I even talking to you. Shut your mouth Dean before I cut out your tongue."

"Answer me Bryan," said Lothos. Bryan closed his eyes as if considering. He made his decision, pushed down the panic that was trying to overtake him and opened them up again. He nodded. "Yes," he said.

"Bryan!" said Dean. Lothos glared at Dean, who closed his mouth quickly, then turned back to Bryan.

"You would?" said Lothos. Bryan nodded again. "If you let them go, I'll stay."

"I thought so. Warrior's heart. That's strong magic, and rich blood. It will make me stronger," said Lothos.

"You gonna do it?" asked Bryan hoping that maybe he would, and at least the others would be safe. Lothos shook his head.

"No. I was just wondering."

"You son of a bitch," said Bryan and Lothos backhanded him.

"Don't talk to me that way Bryan." warned Lothos in a calm voice, but again razor sharp. "I don't appreciate it." He approached Bryan and he began to struggle, but he was weak and couldn't do a whole lot with just one arm, especially when he was being held by two big strong guards.

"NO!" he cried out when Lothos put his hand on his face, cupping his chin. Immediately Bryan stopped struggling and stared into Lothos eyes. They glowed green and they were hypnotic. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare. He felt like his body had betrayed him. His mind was screaming that he needed to get away but his body wouldn't cooperate. Lothos could do anything he wanted to do to him and Bryan couldn't fight back.

"BRYAN!!" yelled Dean. He was afraid for his friend. This was new. Lothos had never done that before and it was a powerful prison.

"Let him go," said Lothos and the guards released him. Bryan just stood there. His eyes never moving from Lothos's. He was totally transfixed. Totally under his control. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't get away. "MOVE! GET AWAY! " screamed his mind but he couldn't.

All the commotion woke Sam up. He jumped up and looked around.

"Dean," he said.

"Shit!" said Dean. "Sam!" he said, but Sam just sat there and stared at Lothos. He was terrified. He couldn't move. His whole body began to tremble and Lothos stared at him.

"Don't touch him," said Dean dangerously. "You stay away from my brother!" Sam began breathing hard as he jumped off the bed. He backed up as Lothos approached .

"Hello Sam," he said. Sam just stared. He'd never been so afraid in his life. His head began to pound and he continued to back up until he'd backed himself into a corner. There was no place for him to go. Lothos got right in his face and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Sam's head, boxing him in. He leaned in close.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and would have started for Lothos, if the guards had not been holding him. Byran couldn't do anything to help because he couldn't move. Sam stared up into those eyes. Lothos seemed so much taller to him than he ever had before, and meaner, more hateful.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean again, trying his best to get away but he wasn't paying him any attention. All of it was on this Demon that was so hell bent on destroying him and his family and friends. He started to shake uncontrollably as Lothos leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to get you Sam. Real soon. Be ready for it. You won't get away next time. That's a promise." Then Lothos left him and turned back to Bryan.

"Bring him!" he said and the guard just took Bryan by the arm and led him from the room. He didn't want to go, but he didn't have a choice. He was powerless to fight and he just followed. The guards locked the door back, locking Sam and Dean inside. Dean shook his head. Now everyone was separated again. He turned to his brother who was still standing where Lothos had left him. In the corner. He was shaking all over. He glared at Dean who winced at the look in his baby brothers eyes.

"Sam," he said softly. He knew he had to be careful, especially right now. He didn't like the look his brother was giving him, not one bit. He slowly stepped toward Sam, hands raised and hoped he could reach him without getting killed.

"Sam," said Dean carefully. He approached his brother. He kept his hands where he could see them because he wasn't sure yet what Sam was going to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hurt that his brother would keep something away from him like this.

"I wanted you to get better first, Sam. I didn't want you to have to worry about Lothos and Alanya until you had to. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I was just worried about you," replied Dean. He relaxed a little when he found out that his brother wasn't going to try to kill him, or that he wasn't afraid of him. Sam was just angry and Dean could deal with that a whole lot better than fear. Sam took a deep breath.

"I thought you were going to jump me there for a minute Sammy," he told his brother.

"It's Sam, and no. It just shocked me. I don't know what it is about Lothos. I'm scared of Alanya, but I can fight him. I'm terrified of Lothos. I can't even function when I'm around him. Something happens to me."

"I know. It's probably because of all he's done to you Sam but you're going to have to try to overcome that. When we get ready to get out of here, I'm going to need you sharp."

"I don't think I can Dean. He does something to my head. All he has to do is look at me."

"I know Sam. I know." Dean wouldn't tell his brother but he doesn't like what happens to him when he's around Lothos. He freezes up, and that could get them all killed. He took Sam by the arm and was almost shocked when Sam didn't pull away.

"What are you doing?" he asked his big brother.

"Getting you back in the bed. You need some more rest," said Dean. He gently pushed his brother back down to the bed still being careful just in case he decided to freak again. Sam didn't argue. He just laid down.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. They took Tony 2 days ago. They just took Jack and Bryan today." He still couldn't shake the finality in Jack's voice when they took him away. He looked down at his brother.

"You need to get some sleep," said Dean.

"Only if you do," answered Sam. Dean looked at him. He brushed his hair away from his eyes and grinned a little.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing," said Dean, deciding to be honest instead of sarcastic at the moment. "You didn't jump."

"Huh" asked Sam puzzeled. He didn't know what Dean was talking about.

"I've touched you twice Sammy and you didn't jump. You didn't even flinch. That's a real good sign."

"I don't understand?" asked Sam and Dean cocked his head.

"For awhile now, everytime anybody has tried to touch you, you have pulled away or flinched or screamed. Even when the one's that are touching you are us, but today, right now, you didn't even think about it. You let me touch you and you didn't freak out. You're getting better," said Dean and Sam nodded.

"Now get some sleep," said Dean.

"You first," said Sam. "You look like shit." Dean frowned but then nodded.

"Ok," he said and laid down. Sam closed his eyes and was soon back to sleep. Dean hadn't planned on it. He was going to get right back up when Sam went to sleep, but before he knew he was also asleep.

"Come in," yelled Kira, when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's just me!" yelled Brad up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute. Grab yourself a drink," yelled Kira.

"Kay," said Brad and went into the kitchen. He was just as much at home here as in his own home. When him and Kira were dating they spent a lot of time in both places. She felt just as at home in his place. He pulled open the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a coke. He took it over to the table and sat down with it. He popped the top and took a sip, and contemplated what they were about to do.

"Demons," he said out loud, and shook his head. The last time him and Kira faced demons they almost died, and Brad wasn't really looking forward to a repeat performance. He closed his eyes and remembered. After a few minutes he opened them again and took another sip. He had made up his mind. Nobody, not him, Kira or the others were going to die. He had not met anybody but Jack, and him only briefly when he had saved his life, but there was something about him, that tugged at Brad. They were about the same age, 36, but his eyes were haunted, and he had a feeling that the others were the same. He had been hurt, badly, and from what Kira told him, so had the others. No, he thought. Nobody would die. He took out his pistol and replaced the bullets with rock salt bullets and waited for Kira, and said a little prayer for all their safety. 


	51. Chapter 50

Okay now I don't want anybody to have a heart attack but this is one of the twists I was talking about. There will be another soon. Hope you enjoy. I enjoyed writing it.

Sheila

Chapter 50

Lothos walked back in the room where Tony was being held. He had placed Bryan in another one. Him and Alanya had both decided to keep them all seperated for now, except for Sam and Dean that is, because Sam would turn against his brother and Lothos meant it. He loved that Sam was terrified of him and planned on keeping it that way. He would just have to visit Sam pretty regular to make sure he remained afraid.

Tony was propped up against the side of the chamber, very close to sleep when Lothos pushed the button sending the top of it down and Tony's head under water. His eyes shot opened and he began to struggle frantically to reach the surface. He had tugged on the chain to his leg so much that his ankle was raw. He hit the side of the tank begging Lothos to let him up. When Tony didn't think he could hold his breath any longer, Lothos raised the top and he burst through the water, taking in a large gulp of air.

He was tired. He had been in the chamber for 48 hours and had to remain on his feet. He couldn't sit down. He couldn't do anything but stand, so he stood and he was about to drop. He was also hungry, because they wouldn't feed him and his muscles and joints were beginning to ache as dehydration began setting in.

"Wake up Tony. I'm not goin to let you sleep." Tony glared at him. "You're serious?" he said. "You're going to let me die of starvation, dehydration and sleep deprivation?"

"Yes I am. We've already discussed that," said Lothos.

"Why!" said Tony.

"Because I can," said Lothos, "and don't yell at me." Tony hit the sides of the tank forcefully and screamed, "Let me out of this damn thing! NOW! You're a son of a bitch, Lothos, you know that!"

"What did you say?" asked Lothos dangerously. Tony shut up. Would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut, he thought. Lothos pressed the button sending him back under the water and he left him there until he thought his lungs would burst. When he let him up this time, Tony coughed and sputtered, accidently letting some water in his mouth. It made him sick and it began to burn his insides. He thought that he would throw up on top of everything else. Lothos walked over to the chamber and peered at Tony through the glass.

"You have something else to say to me Tony?" he asked and Tony kept his mouth shut.

"I didn't think so!" said Lothos.

"Can I please have a drink of water?" he asked his captor.

"NO, you can't. You can't have anything to eat or drink and I'm not going to let you sleep. You're going to die Tony, count on it. You can always drink some of the tank water."

"It's posioned!" cried Tony.

"Yes I know." said Lothos. "Guess you're out of luck then huh?" Tony glowered at Lothos but kept his mouth shut.

Alanya was also having fun with Jack. He was still strapped down to the table and Alanya was preparing to give him another injection.

"John please!" said Jack begging. "Don't give me anymore of that. I know you can hear me. I know you can!" John answered by giving him the drug. Everytime he gave him some, heat would spread throughout his body. It kept him paralyzed, but didn't take away the feeling. Alanya wanted to make sure that Jack felt everything that he was going to do to him. He took a knife and cut off Jack's shirt revealing his chest. He replaced the straps to his arms and legs with cuffs and turned to prepare the things he would use to torture his prey with. He had a leather strap and he placed it in Jack's mouth to gag him.

"NO!" yelled Jack but couldn't do anything about it. He was able to place the gag with ease. He tried to concentrate to get away or at least push him back but Alanya just slapped him and gave him some demerol in his IV.

"Let's get you hooked on two drugs shall we Jack?"

"Please," said Jack through the gag but his brain began to get fuzzy and he couldn't even concentrate. He almost fell asleep but that was not to be either. Alanya rolled over a machine that was a lot like the hood and chair his brother had used on Sam but this wasn't a hood. It was just an instrument that fit over his eyes and had two prongs on it that fit over each lid. The top prong held the upper lid and the bottom the lower, effectively, even more effectively that the hood did, holding Jack's eyes opened so he couldn't close them. He couldn't go to sleep. He looked down at his prisoner and said, "I'll have to tell my brother about this machine. He may want to use it on that little brat again." Jack shook his head.

"Let's see if this works," said Alanya and positioned the red lasar light to shine right in Jack's eyes. He turned the machine on, the light shot into Jack's eyes and he screamed bloody murder at the pain. Alanya grinned. "Nice," he said.

"Stop!" came Jack's muffled cry.

"What?" asked Alanya and turned the machne off. He left the eye piece on his eyes but removed the gag, just for a second.

"Did you say something?" asked Alanya.

"JOHN!" yelled Jack and John slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut the hell up! John's not going to get away from me! I'll make sure of it!"

"Yes he will!" yelled Jack. "He's came to himself once, he'll do it again! John is to strong for you to keep him under your control. He'll beat you Alanya!" said Jack and flinched when John raised his hand to hit him again, but he stopped and grinned down at Jack. He shook his head.

"NO!" he yelled as John gave him some more of the demerol. He replaced the gag and turned the lasars back on and Jack screamed again. His body began to convulse. Alanya grinned. "I'm going to like this," he said.

Lothos had chained Bryan to the wall by his good arm and both legs. He was no longer hypnotized but he was unable to fight. Lothos eyes had made him weak. He walked over to the wall and began to caress his casted arm.

"Don't" said Bryan. "Please!" Lothos just grinned and picked up a saw. Bryan laid his head back agains the wall and closed his eyes against the pain he knew would come. Lothos slowly cut the cast off of Bryan's arm and jerked it back against the wall chaining it there also. Bryan winced and yelped out in pain. Lothos ripped his shirt off and took a knife. He went down to Bryan's ear and whispered. "Warriors heart Bryan," he said and sliced harshly into his chest. Bryan cried out as blood began to pour and immediately and hungrily Lothos went down to lick the blood off. It was painful. Lothos was acting like he was starving to death and clamped down taking from him until he was full. Bryan gasped and when Lothos was finished he looked up at him and unchained him. He shoved him over to a bed and tied him down.

"What are you doing," yelled Bryan. "Why was he being so rough. It usually didn't hurt until he shot fire through the body, but this hurt and Bryan found himself screaming because of it.. Lothos placed his hand over Bryan's mouth.

"Ssshhhh!" he warned. Bryan shut his mouth! He shook his head as Lothos eyes began to glow green again. Bryan once again couldn't move. He was transfixed and unable to fight. All he could do was lie there helpless as Lothos stuck a needle in his arm. Bryan winced. Lothos attached a long tube to the end of Bryan's needle and attached the other tube to another needle and stuck it in his own arm. Bryan stared in shock and horror as he realized what Lothos was doing. "Don't!" said Bryan and tried to get away, but he couldn't move. Lothos was giving Bryan some of his blood! He was replacing his blood with Lothos. Bryan could feel Lothos blood inside him. He could feel the evil trying to overtake him. He screamed as his body began to shake with seizures. When he was through, Bryan just lay there unable to do anything. He stared off into space. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Lothos unhooked the needles. Bryan's arm healed immediately and became whole again, the bones going back into place. Lothos grinned evilly and grasped Bryan's face in his hand, turning it toward him. Bryan stared up at his creator and grinned.

"Welcome to the family my son," he said. He unstrapped Bryan's arms and legs and he sat up and looked at Lothos. "Thank you father, What do we do first."

"Patience my son, patience." said Lothos. "You'll know in time."

"Are you sure you want to do this Kira?" asked Brad. "You remember the last time don't you?"

"Yes, I remember but they need help. I know it. They're in trouble. Everyone of them. Please Brad. I know you're not crazy about this, but I need you," pleaded Kira.

"Ok, Kira. Don't worry. I'm going to help. I've accepted the fact that I'm a hunter, it's just that last time we both almost died and I wanted you to be sure," replied Brad. He looked at her for any sign of hesitation and didn't see any. He sighed. Brad loaded up their suppies in his SUV.

"I was knew to everything last time Brad. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I'll know this time and I'll be more careful," answered Kira. She threw some medical supplies in with the weapons just in case and turned to get more. Brad grabbed her and turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes.

"I need you to be sure Kira. These aren't ghosts or spirits, they're demons. We're going to have to watch each others back's. There won't be any turning back. You have to be sure." Kira nodded. "I'm sure," she said plainly. They both climbed in the car and began to drive toward the clinic.

"I almost got you killed last time Brad. It won't happen again. I promise. I won't freak out."

"We both almost died last time Kira, not just me. I trust you." Kira nodded again. They drove in silence. Brad remembered.

They had both been out on a date together. Brad had told Kira about his life. He told her that he had been hunting since he was a kid and what it was that he hunted. Kira didn't believe him. She thought he was joking or just trying to impress her. She had never believed in that kind of stuff.

That night made her a believer. They had went out to dinner and a movie. On the way home Brad's car had stalled and they ended up having to walk. They had went down an alley and had been grabbed. It made a believer out of her real quick.

Apparently they were angry at Brad for destroying some of their kind and had laid in wait for them. He closed his eyes remembering the things they had done to the both of them. It still hurt when he thought about the pain. Kira had been a trooper, but she was scared and froze. They were going to kill Brad when she finally was able to help him. She had actually gotten the both of them out. She got Brad to the hospital and when he was safe, she collapsed in the waiting room.

They had both been hurt and had to spend a couple of days in the hospital. As soon as she was able to she signed up for self defense and Karate classes. Today she was a 3rd degree black belt. Brad had always been a hunter, but Kira became one that night. Brad looked over to where she was sitting and grinned a little. "Oh yeah," he thought. "She could hold her own.".

They'd dated awhile after that but decided to be friends instead and broke up. He would get her and the others out of the hands of those demons. He swore that to himself right then. Nobody was going to die, not if he had anything to say about it.

After that night they had hunted together some, but mostly it was ghosts and spirits. They'd never faced a demon again since that night.

Lothos decided that there first stop would be to see Tony. It was only fitting since they were so close. He allowed Bryan to go in by himself and he just waited by the door, careful to keep an eye on him. He was still young. When Bryan walked into the room, Tony almost fainted with relief. He had been in that chamber for three days and was very weak and tired.

"Hey. Thank God Bryan. Get me out of here." Tony grinned at his partner but stopped. First thing he noticed was his arm was well. That wasn't possible unless... Second thing was that Bryan just looked at him.

"Bryan? It's good to see you man. Let me out," said Tony cautiously. Something wasn't right. Bryan wasn't helping. He wasn't even trying to. Instead, he stared wide eyed as he pushed the button sending Tony's head under the water!

He couldn't believe this was happening. Bryan wasn't trying to help him, he was trying to harm him. What had happened to him? Tony stopped thinking when it didn't look like he was going to let him up. All thoughts he had left his mind as he fought to just survive. When Tony thought he was going to let him drown, Bryan let his head up. Tony gasped for breathe and stared angrily and fearfully at his partner.

"What the hell's the matter with you Bryan," yelled Tony. "What are you doing? You almost killed me man. What's up with that? Are you crazy!"

Lothos came into the room and suddenly he understood. He had done something to his friend. Something bad. Bryan walked over to stand by Lothos and Tony just stared.

"What did you do to him!" he yelled. Lothos grinned at Tony and said. "I adopted him."

"What?" replied Tony. "You've possessed Bryan?"

"No. Bryan's not possessed. I didn't possess him Tony. I've changed him. I've given him my blood, now he's my son."


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Tony could not believe what he was hearing. "You put you're blood in my partner's veins," said Tony. "You're kidding!" He was furious.

"Do I look like I'm kidding" asked Lothos.

"Change him back. NOW!!!" said Tony. Bryan looked at Lothos. "Let him out father. I want to play. Lothos grinned and walked over to the chamber and pressed a button. The water began to retreat and Lothos opened the glass door. He removed the chain from Tony's foot and jerked him out. He was weak and stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

"Bryan," said Tony. "What are you doing? This can't be happening." He looked at his partner. "This is not happening Bryan!" Rage filled Tony and he lunged at Lothos knocking him backwards.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch, do you hear me!" Lothos didn't try to fight back and Tony didn't understand why, until a few minutes later.

Bryan casually walked over to Tony and grabbed his arm spinning him around to face him. Then he placed a had around his throat and lifted Tony up off the floor. He threw him across the room and he crashed into the wall, then fell to the floor.

"Bryan!" yelled Tony, not really believing what just happened. Bryan rushed over and picked him up again and threw him for the second time. He lay dazed. Bryan grabbed him again.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Tony, throwing up his hands, palms out. "OKAY!" Bryan glared and spun Tony around to face the wall.

"Hands up Tony," he said and Tony placed his hands on the wall.

"What are you going to do with him son?" asked Lothos. Bryan just grinned.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something."

"Bryan," said Tony, but was ignored.

"Only thing Bryan, he is not to get any food. He is not get anything to drink and he is not to get any sleep. Is that understood?"

"Yes father," said Bryan and chained Tony up facing the wall. Arms and legs chained wide apart, so he couldn't move.

"Good. I'll check back with you soon." Bryan nodded and Lothos left.

"Bryan listen to me. I don't want you to let this happen. Do you know who I am?" asked Tony.

"Of course you fool, but you want to destroy my father. That is not going to happen," replied Bryan.

"He's not your father Bryan, come on. Please!"" said Tony, but Bryan wasn't listening. He left him hanging. He cut off his shirt and revealed his back.

"Bryan don't do this. You're better than that. You're better than him." Tony looked around. "God," he thought. If Bryan wasn't possessed, if he had been changed like Lothos said, how was he ever going to reach him. All of a sudden exhaustion and fatigue overtook him and he hung there limply. All of a sudden he felt weak and drained from lack of food. He ached because of lack of fluids and he was so tired Bryan watched him close and everytime he even thought about closing his eyes to sleep. Bryan would slap him or hit him hard in his back, forcing him back awake.

Lothos walked into the room that held Sam and Dean. He looked from one to the other with disgust. Both were asleep. He crept over to Sam and pressed his hand over his mouth preventing him from crying out. Sam's eyes shot open and he stared up at Lothos. Terror overcame him so that he could hardly breathe. He began to shake as Lothos placed a finger to his lips telling Sam to keep quiet. He did what he was told. He was afraid not to.

Lothos pulled him to his feet and forced him into a chair, strapping his hands and feet and waited. It didn't take long. Apparently Dean, even when asleep, could sense when something was wrong with his little brother. He opened his eyes and looked toward Sam's bed. It was empty. Dean shot up like a cannon and looked around.

"Sam," he said and glared when he saw him strapped to a chair with Lothos behind him. He got to his feet slowly.

"Do not mess with my brother," he said in a low voice laced with violence. "I'll kill you if you hurt him. Do you understand me." Lothos looked down at Sam then back at Dean, who took a step toward him. Lothos put his hand around Sam's throat. He didn't have to say a word. Dean stopped and glared, but didn't go any closer. He had no doubt that Lothos would kill Sam, so he didn't move.

"What the hell do you want with my brother Lothos? I know you and Alanya want us all, but why are you personally so hell bent on hurting him?" asked Dean. He just didn't understand. They were demons true enough, and all they want is destruction for destructions sake, but Lothos's for some reason had a personal vendetta against his brother, and he wanted to know why?

Lothos looked down at Sam and placed a hand on his head. Sam closed his eyes afraid that Lothos was getting ready to feed off of him or shoot pain through his head, but he didn't. He just carressed his head and then he looked up at Dean.

"I'll tell you," he said, "but first sit down.

"Why," asked Dean angrily.

"Because I'm going to cuff your hands behind you," he said matter of factly. When Dean didn't make a move to sit down, Lothos's hand went down to Sam's throat once again. Dean looked at his brother and then up at Lothos. He sat down and Lothos moved over and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"I've given you both enough time to rest."

"Are you going to answer my question or not," asked Dean getting frustrated.

"I want Sam because of his innocence and his powers. I didn't know he could do the things he did when we were in the cave. I thought he just has visions. It's very simple Dean. I want his powers."

"Well forget it," answered Dean. "You're not getting them. Sam beat you once Lothos, he'll do it again."

"Perhaps he will, if I let him stay like this." Sam looked up at Lothos. He didn't like what he was talking about. Neither did Dean.

"I won't let you have my brother. I won't let you control him again. He's been through enough of you're crap. Tell him Sam," said Dean, but all Sam could do was stare up at him. Lothos bent down and put his hands on each side of his chair and got right in his face, inches from his nose. Sam shrank back as much as he could and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Yes Sam, tell me," said Lothos. Sam looked at his brother who was silently pleading with him not to let this demon take his control away again. He looked back up at Lothos and then closed his eyes and somehow found his voice.

"I will not do what you say. I will not be controlled by you anymore." Sam opened his eyes. They were steady and strong. He locked them with Lothos's. He'd had it. He would fight back. The lives of his brother and friends depended on it.

"I won't let you beat me!" he said. Dean grinned. "That's my boy," he thought. "I will not give you my abilitles. I'm sick to death of being afraid of you! You are a low down, sorry son of a bitch that can't even live on your own!"

Dean stopped grinning. He looked at his brother and then at Lothos and shook his head. "Sam," he said. He needed to shut up now. He'd said enough, but Sam let it all out and Dean watched as Lothos's eyes went hard as stone.

"You have to have somebody else's blood to survive or else you'll have to go back to where you came from. We'll destroy you Lothos. We'll destroy you and that sorry excuse for a brother of yours! Count on it!"

"SAM!!" yelled Dean, but it was to late. Lothos rared back and it Sam hard across the face, sending him sprawling, chair and all across the room. It crashed against the wall, the impact breaking it and freeing Sam. He removed the straps and slowly struggled to his feet. He felt his jaw and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He looked at Lothos and was immediately sorry.

"NO!" yelled Dean as he saw Lothos's face. He began to struggle to get out of the cuffs. Lothos was supremely pissed off. Sam came to his senses and realized what he had done. The terror and fear came back full force . He'd never seen Lothos this angry before. The veins on his neck were bulging and his jaw was set. He shook his head and started to back up, but Lothos grabbbed him and shoved him toward the center of the room. He stumbled and fell, but he jerked him back up again, and pulled him close until they were nose to nose.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life you little bastard!" yelled Lothos.

"I'm sorry!" screamed Sam but Lothos grabbed his head and forced Sam to look into his eyes.

"NO!" yelled Dean remembering what happened to Bryan. He frantically tried to get away, but Lothos's eyes had already began to glow green. Sam stared, hypnotized, unable to move, even though his mind was screaming for him to run. He couldn't make his body move.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. "Sammy!" Dean was afraid. He was loosing his brother again. He could feel it. He could feel Sam slipping, but nothing prepared him for what happened. He had somehow got out of the cuffs and launched himself at Lothos, knocking him off balance. Sam fell. Dean placed his hands around Lothos's throat and squeezed. Lothos struggled to breathe. Apparently you could behead this demon also, to destroy him, thought Dean. He squeezed harder. Lothos eyes rolled back in his head and Dean grabbed a knife prepared to cut off his head. Lothos looked up and for the first time ever, Dean saw fear on his face.

"You can't live without your head, can you , you bastard!" said Dean. He brought the knife down, but before he could strike, he felt somebody grab it. His first thought was Alanya. He jerked his head up and could not believe who it was. 


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Bryan what the hell are you doing?" yelled Dean. "I know how to kill him!"

Bryan jerked the knife out of Dean's hand by the blade. He kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, then kicked him even harder in the back. He never had a chance. He crashed to the floor on his stomach. He groaned. Pain exploded everywhere. He could not believe this was happening. He looked up at Bryan and winced.

"Bryan what's wrong with you," he said in fear. He tried to get up, but Bryan pressed down on the small of his back with his foot, sending Dean back down to the floor. Lothos got up and grabbed Sam shoving him over to the bed.

"Lay down,!" he said and when Sam didn't move fast enough for him he shoved him down strapping his hands and feet. Bryan jerked Dean up to his feet and back over to the chair where he cuffed his hands behind him again. Dean stared at Bryan. His eyes were not black they were normal and they were focused but this was definitely not Bryan. Dean shook his head.

"Bryan what did he do to you?' he asked wincing at the pain in his body where he'd been kicked. He never took his eyes off of him.

"What's happened to you?" he asked his friend.

"You tried to hurt my father," he said and Dean's mouth dropped opened.

"What? You're father? Bryan Lothos is not your father. He's a demon and he needs to be destroyed." Bryan hit him hard in the face with his fist and blood poured from his mouth. Bryan traced it with his finger and licked it.

"Oh my God," said Dean. He turned his head and looked at Lothos. "You've possessed Bryan." Lothos grinned.

"No Dean, Bryan's not possessed. He's been changed. I've changed him, now he's my son."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dean nervously.

"Bryan now has my blood flowing through his veins. He belongs to me now. He's my creation, my son." Dean shook his head as Lothos circled his brothers chair.

"How?" choked out Dean in shock.

"I gave him my blood. Now he's mine." Dean looked at Bryan who glared angrily back at him.

"Bryan listen to me," said Dean, but Bryan hit him again, busting his nose.

"He's not there anymore Dean. He's not inside. Bryan is gone. He belongs to me now. The only thing that will change him back is a transfusion of human blood. I'm not going to let that happen.."

"You son of a bitch! Why!" yelled Dean.

"Because Dean, he won't get away if he's one of my own." Lothos walked over to a table and grabbed some items and turned back around.

"He just needs one thing," said Lothos.

"What is that?" said Dean angrily.

Lothos looked at Sam and then back at Dean. He grinned evilly. "A brother," he said.

"What! " yelled Dean. His anger turning to fear. "NO! Stay the hell away from my brother!". He began to fight like mad to get away again. Bryan backhanded him and grabbed him by his hair forcing his head back. He was going to make Dean watch the transformation.

"NO!" yelled Sam. Lothos walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He inserted an IV catheter inside his veins.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean. "Oh God no! PLEASE!" Dean begged and pleaded as he watched Lothos attach the tubing to Sam's IV. Sam began to struggle for his freedom, but couldn't get away. Lothos inserted another IV into his own vein and attached the other end of the tubing to his.

"SAM!" yelled Dean. "STOP! Please stop! I'll do anything you want, just please don't do that to him! Oh God Sammy!" Lothos opened up the clamp on the tubing and Sam watched horrified as Lothos blood began to flow into his own viens. Sam jerked. Immedieatly heat flooded his body. He stared at his big brother and yelled.

"Dean help me! PLEASE!!!!" Dean tried to get away but Bryan held him still. He watched as his baby brother's body began to shake with seizures.

"NO!!!!!" yelled Dean. Lothos looked heavenward as he felt Sam's life force leave his body and his own enter the young hunter's. When the transformation was complete and the seizures subsided, Sam just lay their dazed. Lothos grabbed his chin and turned his face toward him. Sam grinned up at Lothos. The needles were removed. He unstrapped Sam's hands and feet. Sam sat up on the bed and glared at Dean.

Jack had no idea what day it was. He didn't know if it was day or night. He had no sense of time. He was still strapped to the table. Hands and feet tied down tight. The machine was still attached to his eyes forcing them to remain open. John would shoot that lasar into them every so often and when he did Jack's body would convulse with pain. He had been given so much of the paralyzing drug that he could taste it in his mouth.

John kept loading him up with demerol also but would not allow him to sleep. His mind was not just fuzzy, it was numb. His thoughts and memories were in jumbled peices like a jigsaw puzzle. He still had the gag in his mouth, but even if he didn't, he couldn't scream.

John took the lasar and prepared to shoot it in his eyes again. Jack pleaded with him not to. John cocked his head and removed the gag.

"You want to say something," he asked.

"John please," said Jack weakly. I can't stand anymore. I...know...you...can...hear me...John." Alanya grinned and got down in Jack's face.

"I'm just getting started. Are you going to give me your power?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. You're ...going...to ...have...to kill...me." answered Jack.

John waited a beat and Jack looked up at him. He looked like he was trying to remember so he continued.

"John please," said Jack again. "I...need ...your...help. Sam and Dean... need there father. They're in...trouble...John. They...need...help." John stepped back and his eyes became clear and focused, but it only lasted a minute and then it was gone. 

"You want me to kill you? I can arrange that," said John and replaced the gag. He loaded him with the drugs and blasted the lasar in his eyes. Jack's body convulsed. Alanya grinned but stopped. He staggered backwards as a shot was fired. He looked up at the shooter, totally shocked that somebody would do that to him. He looked down at his chest where the rock salt bullet hit, then sneered in anger.

"Get away from him!" said Brad, as he entered the room. Alanya glared at this intruder, his eyes going dark. "Hello Brad. Long time no see. I thought I killed you!" Brad recognized Alanya immediately. This is not good, he thought. This is not good at all. John took a step toward him and he pulled the trigger again, loading rock salt into John's chest. John fell down and screamed, the demon came up out of his body and John fell unconscious.

Alanya stood on the side of John and looked down, then back at Brad. He was furious. "I'll get you for that," he said and disapeared.

"Jack," he said and ran up to him. Kira went to check John. Jack tried to struggle, he didn't know who this person was.

"Easy Jack," said Brad. "I'm here to help." He removed the eyepiece and the gag and unstrapped his hands and feet. Jack looked in fear but recognized who he was and relaxed.

"It's okay," said Brad as he checked his vital signs and looked in his eyes. He saw all the empty syringes over on the table. Some were Ketamine, some were demerol. It made Brad furious.

"Tie that one up Kira," said Brad, meaning John.

"No," said Jack. "He's okay. I saw Alanya leave his body. That's Sam and Dean's father. He couldn't...help...what...he...was doing." Brad nodded.

"Okay." he said.

"Help me get him on a bed Brad," said Kira and her and Brad got him up off the floor and laid him down on a bed. Brad checked him and determined that he was unconscious but would be okay. He walked back over to Jack.

"Listen to me," he said. "You've been drugged. A lot. Demerol and Ketamine are both very dangerous drugs alone, but when their put together their like a time bomb in your body."

"He's a doctor Brad," said Kira.

"Right, I forgot, sorry, but as much as you've been given, you could go into respitory distess. I'm going to put some oxygen on you and give you some Narcan to counteract the drugs okay?" Jack nodded weakly and Brad went to work.

"Sleep now Jack okay? We're going to have to wake you up every two hours but sleep for now," said Brad.

"My...partner. My...friends," said Jack.

"I'll find them. You sleep." Brad got up to go but Jack grab his arm again.

"Be careful." he said and Brad nodded. Jack let him go and closed his eyes.

"They need a hospital," said Brad.

"I got a feeling they're all going to need one," answered Kira.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out. I'll be back." Kira nodded and went to work watching her patients. 


	54. Chapter 53

Jackie this one's for you. Hope you enjoy. LOL. You asked for more Dean angst and you got it.

Sheila

Chapter 53

Brad made his way through the hallways of the clinic, checking for any sign of the others. He peered in one room and gasped when he saw a man chained to the wall, arms and legs spread wide. He entered cautiously and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he slowly made his way over to the man. There was no easy way to do it, he thought so he just did what he could. He took a deep breath, and touched Tony's back, shaking him a little. Tony woke up screaming.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Easy," said Brad. "I'm here to help!"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tony.

"I'm Brad, and I'm a doctor. I'm a friend. Are you okay?" Tony looked into this man's eyes and when he saw they were clear he relaxed, but only a little. 

"Yeah," said Tony. "I think so."

"Okay, just hang on. I'm going to get you down." Brad unchained his feet first and then his arms. Tony fell down to the floor, his legs not wanting to hold him up.

"Oh yeah," said Brad. "You're doing just great. I want you to take it easy, while I check you out, okay?" Tony nodded and just laid there while Brad looked into his eyes and at his skin. He knew when he finished the exam that Tony wasn't fine.

"How long have you been without fluids?" he asked.

"Five days, I think," said Tony trying to remember.

"I thought so," replied Brad. "You're very dehydrated. What's your name?" 

"Tony," he said weakly.

"Well Tony, you need a hospital, along with your friends in the other room."

"Not..without...the others." said Tony.

"Okay, but I need to move you in there with Jack and John. Can you walk?" asked Brad but Tony shook his head and said, "I don't think so."

"Alright. Come on." said Brad. He got Tony up and pushed him against the wall. Tony was right. His knee's were already beginning to buckle.

"Easy Tony," said Brad again and put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He carried him to the other room. Kira had moved 4 more beds in there to make room for everyone. Brad carried Tony over to one of them and laid him down. Kira took his vital signs.

"He needs IV fluids," said Brad. "He's dehydrated." He went over to get a cup of water and brought it over to Tony. He lifted his head and helped him to drink it. Tony drank hungrily. His mouth was so dry. He wanted to drink it all but he began to cough.

"Not to much all at once," said Brad. "It'll make you sick. That's enough for now. Try to get some rest." Tony nodded, to weak to argue.

"Watch out for Bryan," said Tony. "He's changed."

"What do you mean," asked Brad but Tony had already fallen asleep. Brad shook his head. "How are the others," he asked Kira.

"Okay for now," she said. "I'll start an IV on Tony and get him started on some fluids." She walked over to get the supplies she needed.

"Okay, but I'm going to stick around here for awhile," said Brad.

"There's three more people missing Brad. Sam, Dean and Bryan.."

"I know and I'll get them, but I want to make sure that these three are okay, plus I need to know what we're dealing with."

"You called that demon by name Brad, where did you know him from," asked Kira.

"We've met before. He almost killed me. He's going to come after me again because I made him leave John. I want you to get out of here," said Brad. "We need to get these three to a hospital and come back for the others."

"I'm not leaving anybody behind," said Kira, "you can forget it."

"Kira this demon is bad news," said Brad trying to reason with her. He had forgotten just how hard headed she could be.

"Most demons are," said Kira.

"Not like this one. His name means destroyer. That's what he does. He don't mind who he hurts and he don't like to be defied. I don't want him to hurt you," said Brad.

"I'm staying," said Kira. "You're going to need some help." She had her mind made up, and she was right. Brad couldn't do this alone. Reluctantly he nodded his head.

"Ok," he said, " but we need to prepare the room."

"Already done," said Kira pointing her finger. She had placed salt over the threshold of the door and over each window sill. Alanya couldn't pass through. They should be safe or else she hoped they would. Brad smiled.

"You did good," he said.

"I had a good teacher," said Kira.

Dean stared at his baby brother in shock. Sam no longer had that innocent face that was him, now it was hard, cold, and mean. Dean wasn't thinking about how much trouble he was in. He wasn't thinking about how he was now in the room, alone, with three, demons, all he could do was think about his brother, and Bryan, and how to get them out of there. He was furious and scared all rolled into one. Sam approached Dean on one side, and Bryan on the other, waiting for directions from their father. Dean looked from one to the other and then back again. Lothos stood in front of him tall and arrogant. It made Dean madder than hell.

"What the hell did you do to my brother! What the hell did you do to Bryan!" yelled Dean, not caring at all if he was about to piss Lothos off again. "How could you do that, you son of a bitch!" Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could not comprehend the fact that both Bryan and Sam were demons and called Lothos father. He tried desperately to reach his brother.

"Sam please!" said Dean. Sam knealt down and got in his face. "Don't call my father names, Dean." he warned. "It'll be the last thing that you ever do. Do I make myself clear?" Sam slapped Dean hard across the face. Dean just stared at his brother. "How can I reach you Sammy, if you're not even there anymore?" Dean was scared to death. He didn't know what to do for his brother. Still he decided that he would keep on trying.

"Sam listen to me," said Dean. "I'll make you better. I'll give you a transfusion myself. I'll get you back, I mean it. You hear me Lothos, I'll get my brother back." He looked back at Sam and said. "You'll be okay. I promise." Sam answered by hitting him again.

"Stop hitting me!" yelled Dean angrily. Bryan came up on his other side and held Dean's head while Sam just hit him over and over. When Sam got through he was dazed, but still consious. Bryan released Dean's head and swiped a thumb across the blood on his face while Sam just glared. He was about to lick it off when Lothos grabbed his hand and wiped off the blood. Bryan was shocked. He wanted food. He needed food.

"Let us feed father," said Bryan.

"What!" yelled Dean.

"What the hell do you mean, feed. NO WAY!!! FORGET IT!!!! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!." yelled Dean.

"You can't my sons. You can't feed on him because you can't taste human blood. If you do, it will take you away from me." Dean looked at Lothos. He just gave him and idea. He had to wait until the time was right, and then he would do what he had planned. Lothos took a knife and cut his wrist and offered it to his two sons. They each fed off their father hungrily. When they finished they felt so alive. It just made Dean sick.

"Stop it Sam!" he said. "That's sick. You're drinking blood man, have you lost your mind. Bryan don't do this. How do I reach you!" he cried out. He had never felt so helpless in his life. When they were possessed, at least the person is still in there, but not now. Bryan and Sam were totally changed and Dean didn't know what to do.. Lothos, Sam and Dean left the room to go check on everyone else. They left Dean alone promising him that they'd be back soon. As soon as they left Dean began to struggle frantically to get away. He pulled and tugged and was almost loose.

"Shit!" he said and pulled some more.

"Hey!" said Sam as he came back into the room. Dean's head shot up as he looked at his brother. He was finally able to get free and stood up. Sam approached him angrily. Dean backed up, hands up.

"Sam look!" said Dean backing up some more. Sam barreled over toward him, furious that his captive would defy him this way.

"Shut Up!" yelled Sam. Dean prepared himself. He was about to jump Sam, tie him down, and give him his blood, but Sam had other idea's. Dean looked right in Sam's eyes and said, "You can't have my brother, you bastard. Lothos can't have you Sam. I won't let him. He's not your father man. He's evil. I'm going to get you back. You hear me you son of a bitch. I'LL GET MY BROTHER BACK!!!!" Sam glared at Dean and Dean lunged for his brother. Sam threw him back with his mind and sent him crashing into the wall!

"Oh shit!" said Dean and looked up at his baby brother, dazed. 

"Where the hell did that come from!" yelled Dean. Sam didn't answer. Dean gasped when he was picked up off the ground and hurled all the way across the room to crash into the other wall. He hit hard and the blow knocked the breath out of him. He couldn't move for a few minutes. After a bit though, Dean struggled to his feet to face his brother. Sam placed his hand around his throat and picked him up again sending him crashing for the third time.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean but decided he might need to stay where he was. Sam walked over and glared down at his brother prepared to throw him yet again. If he did, Dean had no doubt he'd break something, so he threw his hands up, palms out.

"Okay Sam, Okay!" Sam jerked him to his feet, and forced him to lie down on a bed, on his stomach. He ripped Dean's shirt off and tied his arms and legs down spread eagled and waited for Lothos and his brother Bryan to come back. Dean winced. He felt blood run down the side of his head, the pain in it increasing with every move.

"Sam please, " said Dean weakly. He didn't know how he was going to get Sam back. He didn't know how he would get his brother out of this. He didn't know what to do. Dean was scared. Sam had always been afraid of his powers, as a human but now it seemed to Dean like he embraced them and was going to continue to use them against him.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. Sam walked over and pressed Dean's head down to the mattress and said, "I want you to shut up Dean. Don't talk to me! Do you understand me!"

"Sam please!" yelled Dean but Sam hit him hard in the back of the head causing him to see stars.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!!" he yelled.

"Okay Sam. I understand," said Dean and shut his mouth. Bryan and Lothos came back into the room, and walked over to where Dean was tied.

"You know what," said Lothos angrily.

"You're friends have gotten away. Your father is now free of my brother and they have barricaded themselves in a room and circled it with salt.

"Thank God!" said Dean, and grunted when Lothos hit him hard in the back.

"You won't. You won't get away. He leaned down to Dean's ear and said,

"You're going to die Dean. You know that? When we get through with you, you're going to die. You're brother is going to kill you."

"No way." said Dean. "That is not Sammy. He has been changed. Sam is not doing this to me. Bryan is not doing this to me. You and your damn brother are the ones that's doing this. I will not blame Sam or Bryan because they can't help it."

"Who are you going to blame then," asked Alanya as he came into the room.

"Shit!" said Dean. "You! Not them. Never them! I blame you!" 

"You're a fool, Dean, do you know that? You have 4 demons in here all circling you and you still want to be a smart ass! Just want you to know that since I no longer have John, and I can't get in that room, I guess I'm just going to have to play with you. Oh Dean we're going to have so much fun."

"Yeah," said Dean sarcastically. I can't wait.


	55. Chapter 54

Here is the next part of the story. Just a note to let everyone know that this one is all most over and continues in the story "Demons Blood," the last in the series. Enjoy. A warning. The next few chapters are gory so if you have a weak stomach you might not want to read it.

Sheila

Chapter 54

"I'll get my brother back Lothos, Bryan too. You can't have either one of them," said Dean angrily.

"I've already got them Dean," said Lothos. Alanya circled the two men and grinned.

"Lothos. My brother. You've been naughty I see." Lothos grinned back.

"This is so much better than possession. Hey Dean. You're in so much trouble right now it's not even funny," said Alanya. "It's four against one. I love it. I love it more that two of the four is your own brother and friend. That makes this a whole lot sweeter, don't you think? "

"Shut up," said Dean. "Just shut the hell up!"

"Aw, now Dean, don't be that way," said Alanya and walked over to him. He grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his neck back causing Dean to wince. He got down in his face and said, "Do not back talk me Dean! We've already talked about that, and you, being in your current situation, you really need to be careful."

"Go to hell!" yelled Dean. Alanya let him go and turned to the others. "Let's play, shall we. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Sam and Dean jerked his head up the best he could to look at his brother.

"SAM! NO!" yelled Dean, but Sam wasn't paying him any attention.

"Be my guest son," said Lothos and Sam glared down evilly at Dean. He walked up to him and traced a hand down his back. Dean jumped at the contact.

"Sam. SAMMY! I'll kick your ass. I promise you I will kick your ass!" yelled Dean but Sam hit him hard in the face with his fist. Blood poured out of his nose and Sam stared at it, and the blood pouring down his head. He shook his head, but Dean noticed and thought they're may be hope yet. He just needed to get Sam alone. Sam hit him again.

"What did you say?" he asked Dean. I don't think I heard you!" Sam said it as a threat which was exactly the way Dean took it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and decided he needed to behave himself or he was gonna die.

"Sorry Sam," he said. "Please don't do this!" Sam traced his hand down his back again and felt the old "x" that he'd gotten a few months back. It was all healed up and the scar almost completely gone. Sam was going to have to do something about that. He looked up at his father and said, "this may take awhile." Lothos nodded and he and Alanya left leaving just Sam and Bryan.

"We'll be back soon. We're going to see about getting in that other room. They are going to be so damn sorry when we do." Sam nodded and gave Dean his full attention. He walked over to the table and picked up a scalpel. He turned and glared angrily at Dean.

"Sam, No!" yelled Dean, but he wasn't listening. He traced the scalpel down his brother's back.

"Sam don't! If you do this you'll never forgive yourself, please!" Dean craned his neck so he could see his brother better. Sam looked at him and Dean thought he saw a slight hint of recognition. He had to be mistaken though, he thought. Sam's not even in there anymore, or is he?"

"Well you gonna do it or not!" said Bryan very impatiently.

"What?" asked Sam. "Oh, yeah right. I'll get over it Dean."

"Sammy!" yelled Dean and winced when the cut was made. He sliced his back from one side to the other making a long thin cut. Dean jerked and arched his back. Blood poured from the incision and Sam just stared at it mesmirized. He dropped the scalpel and looked at the blood.

"You can't," said Bryan. "Remember what father said?"

"He does it." As if on cue Lothos comes back inside and saw what Sam was about to do. He walked over and slapped him hard across the face sending him stumbling backwards. Sam growled and placed his hand on his cheek. Lothos walked over to Dean and knealt down. "Giving my son ideas, are ya," he said.

Dean glared. "Why did you hit him!"

"Because he was about to disobey me. I will not tolerate that, son or no son. You had this planned didn't you?" said Lothos.

"No," lied Dean. Lothos went around to Dean's back.

"You're going to learn a lesson Dean," he said. He went down to Dean's back and licked off the blood then placed his hands on him. Dean screamed in agony as fire and pain shot through his system. He took a whip and began to beat Dean's back tearing skin in some places. Dean screamed again.

"Leave him the hell alone!" yelled Brad. He ran into the room and pointed the gun straight at Lothos head. "Get back!" he yelled, "Or I'll blow your damn head off! That will kill you, you know?" Lothos stepped back and glared.  
Sam and Bryan took steps toward Brad.

"Don't move!" said Brad. "I might forget that you use to be human!" They both stopped.

"Where's my brother," asked Lothos dangerously.

"I have him where he can't cause any trouble for awhile," said Brad, "now step away from him. I'm a real good shot, just asked Alanya. He'll be unconsious for awhile." Lothos grinned and walked over to Dean. He placed the scalpel against his throat and glared at Brad. "Drop the gun or I'll kill him," said Lothos. Brad looked at Dean and bit his bottom lip nervously, then made a decision.

"You won't get the chance you son of a bitch!" he pulled the trigger, sending rock salt right between Lothos eyes. He screamed out in pain as the salt hit it's mark then he fell down to the floor. Brad took a knife and in one swipe, beheaded Lothos. He fell dead and everyone watched in horror as his body disappeared into the ground. Brad looked up at Sam and Bryan and saw the anger on their faces. He held up Lothos head, and said.

"Untie him!" Sam glared. Brad cocked his head. "Untie him now!" yelled Brad. Bryan went over and let Dean go.

"Back up and keep your hands up!" Sam and Bryan obeyed. Sam began to concentrate.

"Don't even think about it! You couldn't knock the gun out of my hand before I pulled the trigger! Now back up!" Sam backed up some more and Brad made his way over to Dean.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, just don't kill my brother or my friend. They can't help it."

"I know," said Brad. Tony told me about Bryan but I didn't know about Sam." He helped Dean to his feet and he looked at his brother.

"Both of you turn around and put your hands on the wall," said Dean and they obeyed. Brad walked over carrying Lothos head and Dean went to rummage in the cabinets.

"I'll kill you," said Bryan, "I'll kill your ass for what you did to my father."

"He's not your father," said Dean and grabbed Bryan from behind. He placed some clothes to his nose that he had poured chloroform. Bryan struggled but finally fell unconscious in Dean's arms.

"I'll take him next door. The room is circled in salt. He want be able to get out until we get him back to normal." Dean nodded. I'll get Sam and follow you, but Sam had other ideas. He whirled around and knocked the clothe out of Dean's and and placed his arm around his neck squeezing hard.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean beginning to struggle for breath. Brad turned and pointed the gun at Sam's head.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Just take Bryan and go!"

"Dean!" said Brad.

"NO! He's my brother man. I'll be okay."

"He's not your brother right now Dean. We've just killed his father. He's gonna kill you!"

"No he won't!" said Dean. "Just go. Take Bryan and go!"

"Dean! He'll kill you! I'm telling you," said Brad.

"Please," said Dean. Brad shook his head and took Bryan out, leaving Dean with a very angry Sam!

After Brad left with Bryan Sam spun Dean around to face him. His eyes were wild and he was furious.

"Sam!" said Dean, but Sam slammed him back against the wall. He hit hard and winced at the pain in his already abused back. Sam pressed his hand hard over Dean's mouth.

"Ssshhhh!!!!!" he said angrily. His eyes flashed fire. "Don't talk Dean. Don't say a word." Dean looked up at his brother and hardly even recognized him.

"He killed my father!" said Sam in a low and very dangerous voice. Dean shook his head, but Sam slammed it back against the wall. Dean winced again as he saw stars.

"You took my brother!" said Sam again. He removed his hand and immediately Dean began to protest.

"Sam he's not your father. Bryan is not your brother. I'm your brother."

"Shut the hell up Dean," he said, hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain but Sam slammed him back again. Dean couldn't help it. He knew he shoud probably shut up but he had to reach his brother. He couldn't help himself.

"Sam, I can help you. I know how to get you back. You're not a demon, you're my brother. I know how to turn you back. Please let me turn you back!" yelled Dean.

"What you're going to do, is come with me and help me get my uncle," said Sam.

"No Sam, I won't. Alanya is staying right where he is," said Dean. Sam got in Dean's face and glared at him. His eyes began to glow green. Dean tried to turn away but Sam grabbed his head and forced him to look. Dean went still. He couldn't move. He was hypnotized.

"You will go and release my uncle. Now!" said Sam. Dean's mind was screaming no, but his feet were moving toward the door. Dean couldn't fight it. He walked over to the room where Alanya was being held. He opened the door. Alanya stood up and Dean kicked the salt away from the door so he could get out. Alanya came and grabbed Dean's chin and looked into his eyes. He grinned.

"I see my brother gave you a gift," said Alanya.

"My father is dead," said Sam, "and my brother's been taken." Alanya's eyes went cold.

"What happened to my brother!" he said angrily.

"A hunter." Alanya looked at Dean. Sam shook his head. "No uncle. The one you call Brad killed him, and with this one's help, took Bryan!"

"Take him back into the room. Don't kill him but you can do anything you want to him other than that. I'll be there soon." Sam nodded and jerked Dean back to the room. Immediately Dean came to and realized what he had done.

"Shit!" he said. "What the hell did you do to me Sam!"

"Shut up Dean!" he said. "You've released my uncle. He'll be here soon. In the meantime, I'm going to have some fun."

"Sammy!" said Dean. "Please!" Sam screamed in rage and grabbed Dean around the throat, squeezing until Dean was gasping for breath. He struggled and fought to get away but in his demon form, Sam was to strong and he couldn't.

Sam shoved Dean back against the wall and chained his hands and feet spread eagled so he had no hope of getting away.

"Sam!" yelled Dean again. He was getting very nervous, and Sam just glared and brought a metal ring over.

"What are you doing," asked Dean even more nervous.

"You won't shut up on your own, so I'm going to shut you up!" said Sam as he fitted the ring on Dean's head. He clamped it down holding him stationary. Dean had tried to fight but Sam had no trouble getting the brace on and clamping it down tight, so he couldn't move his head. He walked over and got something out of the cabinets and turned toward Dean. He stared at what he saw and looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"What are you going to do?" said Dean. 

"Shut you up!" said Sam and brought the suture kit over to where Dean was chained.

"With that? You got to be kidding me!" said Dean. "Sam please, I'm sorry. I'll shut up I promise but please don't do that to me!" Sam glared at his brother and said, "To late." Dean began to breathe heavy when Sam took the needle and stitch material out of the box.

"Sam come on man," said Dean. "I'll shut up. I swear."

"You haven't yet. Don't worry Dean. It'll be over before you know it." Sam grabbed Dean's mouth and sewed his lips together. Dean screamed in pain, and tears sprang to his eyes, because he didn't do anything to deaden it. When Sam was finished he smiled and said. "Better than cement," Dean just stared at his brother. He couldn't believe he actually did that. All he could think of was he had to reach Sam, because if he didn't, Brad was right," he was going to kill him. Sam leaned into Dean and said, "You should be thankful that's all I did to you, because when Alanya get's in here, we're going to have all kinds of fun. He popped Dean in the face and waited on Alanya. 


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Brad checked his three patients. They were all doing a lot better and he was glad of that. He knew he needed to get to Dean and Sam, but he couldn't neglect the three he already had. Tony had been given 24 hours of IV fluids, continously, and was beginning to get his color and his stregth back. Brad Stopped the fluids but left the IV catheter in place just in case.

Jack was also a lot better. He was pretty much just hung over because of all the drugs he'd been given but he was going to be okay. He didn't even have any muscles spasms and jerks like Sam had had because of the Narcan he'd been given. He just had to sleep it off.

John was still unconscious and Tony and Jack both hoped he would stay that way for awhile because when he found out what had happened, there would be no stopping him from going after Alanya.

They also had Bryan in the room. He was strapped down with heavy duty leather straps and was not happy at all. He was cursing and carrying on something fierce. Tony actually winced at some of the words he used. Sure Bryan cursed, they all did, but not with those particular words. He was also tugging and pulling at the restraints so much that Tony was afraid he would break another bone or something. He wasn't sure if when they changed him back if he would still have the broken arm or not. Brad didn't know either. All they knew was that Bryan was going to be changed back rather he liked it or not. Tony finally couldn't stand Bryan's rant's and raves anymore so he went over to him.

"Careful Tony," said Brad. That's not Bryan right now and he is very dangerous." Tony nodded and cautiously made his way over to where his partner lay restrained. He looked down in his eyes. He didn't hardly recognize him at all. He was so full of rage and anger that it made Tony hurt for him. Tony reached out to touch him but jerked his hand back when Bryan tried his best to bite him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. "I hate you! When my uncle finds out you'll pay!"

"Bryan you've got to calm down," said Tony. We're going to make you well, but you're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop that!" Bryan glared at his partner.

"There is nothing wrong with me you bastard! I knew I should have finished your ass off when I had you in that room! When I get up from here you'll be the first one I come after! When I get out of this, you'll all be sorry!" He looked at Brad and shot daggers at him. "After I get through with this one," he said motioning toward Tony with his head, "You'll be next. If I don't get anybody else, I'll get you Brad! You killed my father! I'm going to kill you! I'll get Dean too, wait and see!" 

"You're going to have to calm down!" said Tony after Bryan threw a few more curse words. "We're trying to help you! This isn't you Bryan, we're going to change you back, now just lay there and shut the hell up!" said Tony. Bryan glared at Tony and said, "Make me! I dare you're ass to make me shut up. I'm fine! Let me up from here now!" They had placed a cross around Bryan's neck and a circle of salt around his bed as added precaution just in case. Nobody underestimated what he would do right now given half a chance. They new he was dangerous and could kill without blinking and eye.

Meanwhile in the other part of the clinic Dean was having his own trouble. Sam grabbed his head and slammed it back agains the wall. He grunted as pain shot through his skull. There was blood around Dean's mouth where he'd sewn it shut. It was still trickling a little bit and Sam thought what the hell. His father did it, so why couldn't he. He wasn't here anymore to stop him, so he traced the blood with his finger and licked it off. He shook his head and blinked a little, but thought it tasted pretty good. His blood tasted like a warriors. He grinned evilly at Dean.

"Sure is quiet in here now," said Sam, and Dean glared at him. "Too bad we're just getting started." Dean shook his head and grunted some type of response that Sam thought was funny. His eyes got wide as saucers as Alanya walked in the room. He looked at Dean in shocked surprise and slowly made his way over to him. He grabbed his face roughly and forced it back and also traced the stitches to his mouth. Then he grinned from ear to ear.

"My brother should have changed you a long time ago Sammy my boy. This is classic." He let Dean's face go and all of a sudden got real serious, real quick.

"Here's the thing Dean. They have my other nephew. I want him back. I want Brad very badly and I most definitely want you. Since I don't have Brad yet and all I do have is you..." Alanya let the rest trail off as he grabbed Dean's head in his hands. Immediately it began to pound like thunder bolts in his brain. The longer Alanya held on, the worser the pain became. Dean let out a muffled cry as the pain became almost unbearable. He thought he was going to pass out. Alanya got in his face.

"My brother is dead Dean. Do you understand me!" He removed the brace from his head. Dean laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes willing the pain to go away, but then Alanya did something else. He touched his chest and all of a sudden he began breathing way to fast. He thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. "Because of you, my nephew has been taken. This is unacceptable! So let me see." Alanya looked around the room at all the gadgets and weapons. His eyes twinkled in delight. 

"What will I do to you first!" he said as he inspected everything in site trying to find the perfect weapon. Dean's headache was fast reaching crescendo level and he began hyperventilating because of the pain in his chest then without warning, Alanya let him go and the pain stopped. He slowly worked on bringing his breathing under control.

"See how easy it is Dean. I could kill you so easily, but I want you to suffer first. Just so you know, I plan on having a party and you're the main event. I want revenge for my brother, and if anything happens to my nephew, I'll take it out on you! Do I make myself clear!" Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and looked at his brother. Sam was grinning like an idiot. Dean shook his head. He was in a whole heck of a lot of trouble and Sam only wanted to hurt him, not help him. Things were definitely going from bad to worse for him.

"Bryan stop it!" yelled Tony. He was fast loosing patience. "You are going to break a bone or something if you don't stop pulling so hard."

"Let me up!" yelled Bryan. He was slowly working his way up from anger to full blown rage. If they didn't do this soon, thought Tony, he was going to break those restraints. Bryan growled as Brad walked over to where he was, along with Kira, Tony and Jack. His eyes darted from one to another daring them to mess with him.

Brad let out a breath and said, "Okay, then. We're going to do this. Who is O positive." Nobody said anything for a few minutes and then Kira raised her hand.

"I am," she said. "You can give him my blood."

"Are you sure?" asked Brad. "I've never done this before. It could be dangerous." 

"I'm sure. I'm O positive. I'm the universal donor. I can give to anybody."

"You may die Kira." said Brad. "I don't know what's going to happen." Kira looked down at Bryan who was beginning to sweat. "I understand," she said solomely. "Do it." Brad nodded his head.

John moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh shit," said Tony and turned as John sat up. "I was hoping he'd be unconsious longer."

"Why?" asked Brad as Kira went over to lay down on the bed next to Bryan.

"You'll see," said Tony. John sat up and looked around. He was slightly confused and a little disoriented at first, but it cleared up quick enough. The first thing he did was look for his son's. Tony and Jack both just shook there heads. This was not going to be fun, they thought. 

"Where am I?" asked John looking around bewildered. "How did I get here? Where are my sons?" He looked at Tony and Jack expectantly wanting answers. Tony and Jack both looked at each other, neither wanting to have this conversation with John. He was just as scary as any demon ever thought about being, when he was mad.

John sensed something was wrong and got up to walk over toward the two men. "Where are they?" he said already beginning to get angry. "What happened?"

"John, I want you to come and sit down," said Tony placing a hand on his arm. John slapped it away. "I'm not tired," he said. "Where...are...my...kids!" He punctuated every word. Tony looked at Jack who just shrugged letting him know that he was on his own.

"Coward!" thought Tony. Then turned back to John. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. John thought for a minute trying to peice together his jumbled memories enough for them to make some kind of sense.

"The last thing I remember was you cuffing Sam's hand to that bench at the motel, because he wanted to be alone, but you didn't want him leaving." John smiled at that memory, but it changed to a frown when he saw Tony's expression.

"What?" asked John.

"John that was seven days ago. That's all you remember?" asked Tony. Now it was John's time to look shocked.

"Yeah," he said nervously. "What happened?"

"Alanya possessed you that night John," replied Tony.

"What!" said John. Tony winced at the anger in his voice and told him everything. John shook his head.

"Did I hurt my boys?" he asked feeling panicky for the first time. He replaced it with anger. When Tony didn't answer him, John became impatient. He grabbed the front of Tony's shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"DID I HURT MY SONS!" he said again. Tony nodded. John let go and went to sit down. "What did I do to them?" he asked and Tony told him the rest.

"You're kidding me!" John got agitated all over again and jumped up. "I put Sam back in that chair! I shot lasars in his eyes! I put Dean in a cage and electrified it!" He looked at Tony angrily. "Answer me!"

"Yes but it wasn't you John. It was Alanya. You didn't hurt Sam and Dean," said Tony trying to calm the man down. There was no talking to him when he was like this. He learned that a long time ago. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help what happened." John sat back down for a few minutes but then jumped back up as Bryan screamed.

"Let me up!" yelled Bryan. "NOW!" John hadn't noticed Bryan. He slowly got to his feet and made his way over to where Bryan was strapped down.

"What's the matter with him?" asked John.

"He's a demon," replied Jack. John looked at Jack and noticed the bruises.

"Did I hurt you too?" he asked. Jack shook his head. "It wasn't you. You didn't hurt anybody." John looked back down at Bryan. He was trying hard to process all the information and it wasn't easy. "I'm sorry." he said.

"You didn't do anything. It wasn't you. You don't have to apologize," said Jack and John nodded.

"Is Bryan possessed?" asked John.

"No," said Tony. "Bryan's been changed. He's a demon." John jerked his head up to look at Tony and walked over to him. "How!" he asked him.

"Lothos gave him his blood," said Tony, "and turned him. We were about to turn him back." 

"Where is Sam and Dean," asked John just realizing that they never answered his question. "Where are they?" Tony took a deep breath and stepped back a little.

"Lothos did the same to Sam," he said and before he could react John slammed him hard into the wall. He grunted on impact.

"What did you say you bastard!" said John in a very low voice. He could barely suppress his anger. Tony was gasping to breathe. John had placed his arm under his throat and pressed in, cutting off air supply.

"John please!" choked Tony. "I can't breathe!"

"John!" yelled Jack and he and Brad pulled him off of Tony, who bent over and placed his hands on his knee's trying to catch his breath.

"Get off me!" yelled John and jerked free.

"You're lying Tony!" said John. "Why the hell are you lying to me! Where are they!" He ran up and grabbed him again and pushed him back against the wall for the second time.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING!" yelled John.

"I'm not lying John!" said Tony. "Lothos gave Sam his blood. He's been changed too. He's holding Dean prisoner!" There. He'd said it, now he just had to hope John believed him and didn't kill him. 


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"You lying son of a bitch!" yelled John and was about to hit Tony, but Jack grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him.

"He's not lying John! It's the truth! Why would he lie to you!" John was seething with anger and shoved Jack back. He stormed toward the door, but Brad stood in his way. He glared at this stranger about ready to tear him to peices.

"Who the hell are you," asked John.

"Brad, and where are you going?" he asked.

"To kick Alanya's ass and get my sons back, now I'm warning you to get the hell out of my way!" Brad stood his ground. Tony and Jack both came over and stood with Brad, blocking the door.

"You can't fight Alanya John," said Jack.

"Watch me!" replied John. "Get out of my way!"

"No!" said Tony. "You'll just get hurt."

"He has my sons Tony," said John a little shaky. Reality was beginning to set in.

"Sam doesn't know who you are right now. He knows your name, but that's all. Him and Alanya are holding Dean hostage." John shook his head.

"Sam wouldn't do that to his brother!" said John.

"He's not Sam. He's a demon. We can change him back, but it's not going to be easy. If you go barreling in there, you'll just get hurt, and you'll get Dean killed," said Jack. "You can not fight Alanya John. You can't fight him. Please just calm down."

"He's right you know," said Brad and John looked at him.

"Who did you say you were?" asked John.

"His name is Brad. He's a doctor and a hunter. He's the one that killed Lothos and freed you from Alanya.. He saved our lives John. All of us," said Jack.

John softened toward him, but only a little. "Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." said Brad.

"Now get the hell out of my way!" said John.

"John!" quipped Tony and John staggered backwards. He almost fell as the wind was knocked out of him. He felt like he had been hit in the gut. He glared at Jack getting angry all over again.

"I'll kick your ass Jack!" yelled John, but Jack shook his head.

"I didn't do that." he said. Everybody turned and looked at Bryan. 

"Oh shit!" said Tony. Bryan had broken out of the restraints and had pushed the bed out of the circle of salt. He stared at the four men in hate and distaste.

"I did it!" said Alanya after he walked through the wall. He walked over and stood with Bryan. He looked at the situation he was in. He saw the salt around him and the cross around his neck. It made him furious. Jack stood in front of them all and Alanya just grinned.

"You're to weak to take me on right now Jack. You wouldn't stand a chance, but if you want to give it a shot, I'm game," said Alanya and Jack knew he was right. He was the only one who could fight him and he wouldn't win, not right now.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled John and took a step. Alanya simply flicked a finger and sent John flying backwards. He pinned him to the wall.

"Careful John. I have Sam and Dean remember. Sam's a demon right now, that's true, but it won't stop me from hurting him or Dean." He looked at Brad and casually walked over to him. He grabbed him and spun him around shoving him toward the door to the room. "Remove the salt!" he said. Brad swallowed hard and brushed it away from the door. Alanya then shoved him toward Bryan.

"Get him out of there!" said Alanya. Brad just stood there.

"Remove the salt Brad and take that cross off his neck or I'm going to kill somebody," said Alanya. Kira got up and tried to get over to the others but Alanya shoved Brad away and grabbed her.

"Going somewhere little girl?" he asked, and looked at Brad. That's all it took.

"Okay," said Brad, just don't hurt her." He brushed the salt away and removed the cross from Bryan's neck. Bryan grabbed him and turned him around, grabbing him around the neck and bending one of Brad arms behind him. He'd forgotten that Tony and Bryan were cops. Brad winced as Bryan put pressure on his arm.

"Bring him!" said Alanya and Bryan nodded.

"Before I leave I want to leave you a warning." Alanya traced Kira's face with a clawed hand. She looked at Brad terrified. She knew what was going to happen and closed her eyes. Alanya grinned and sliced into her neck! Kira screamed as blood began to pour from the wound. She fell to the ground, more like Alanya shoved her to the ground. Tony eased his way over to grab a salt shaker as he looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes went cold. "NO!" yelled Brad and hit Bryan hard in the ribs with his free elbow. Bryan screamed in rage as his hold on Brad was loosened. Jack concentrated and threw his mind at Bryan forcing him backwards to the circle again. Tony immediately closed the circle back and Bryan couldn't get out.

"KIRA!" yelled Brad, as he seen her eyes begin to go dark. John caught Alanya off guard and shoved him back out the door. Tony ran over and replaced the salt there also. Alanya screamed in rage. "YOU JUST KILLED DEAN! I'm going to torture him John, I'm going to let Sam torture him to, and then I'm going to kill him!" Before John could say anything, Alanya disappeared.

"Kira," yelled Brad and rushed over to her.

"Hey," she said softly. "Hurry, I don't have much time." Brad shook his head.

"Kira you'll be okay," he said holding her head but she shook it slightly.

"No, I won't," she said. "I'm going...to ...die...Brad and you ...can't help me. I want to...help...Bryan first. Hurry before...it's...to late." Brad placed his hand over Kira's neck and applied pressure. He knew she was going to die. Alanya had sliced her jugular and there was nothing anybody could do. He would let her do this last thing. He looked up at Tony, Jack, and John, tears in his eyes and said, "GET HIM TIED DOWN!" They nodded and Brad picked Kira up bridal style and carried her over to lay down on the bed. He applied pressure again.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Bryan. "I'll kill you all!" He kicked and bit at the others and growled, daring them to touch him. Jack concentrated and held Bryan where he was. He screamed in anger as Tony and John ran and grabbed him, pulling the bed back over and strapping him down to it.

"Calm down Bryan!" said Tony. "We're trying to help," but Bryan didn't want any part of it.

"Hurry!" yelled Brad, "she don't have much time!" When they finally got him strapped all the way back down, Jack inserted and IV in his arm careful to avoid his teeth as Bryan nashed them at him. Brad got an IV started on Kira and attached the tubing. He opened the clamp and Kira's blood started to flow into Bryan's arms. Bryan screamed in anger and rage. His body began to shake with seizures and Tony, Jack and John held him still so he wouldn't hurt himself. After about 15 minutes Bryan went still and just stared into space, dazed. 

"Did...it...work!" asked Kira. She was so weak. Brad had to bend down to hear her. "I don't know yet Kira." he said.

Jack cupped Bryan's chin in his hand and turned his head to look in his eyes.

"Bryan," said Jack. He patted his cheeks gently, and watched as Bryan's eyes came into focus and he looked at his friends. He grinned. He was in shock, but he was coming around. Brad looked down at Kira. "It worked sweetie." he said. Kira grinned weakly, her eyes almost vacant as she lay dying.

"I didn't freeze...up...this time," she said and Brad shook his head. "No you didn't," he said. "You did good Kira." She nodded slightly, gasped, then died. Brad hung his head and closed her empty eyes. "I'll tell him what you done," he said, and got up.

"How is he," he said. Brad was having a hard time holding it together but he needed to know if Kira's sacrifice worked.

"I don't know yet," said Jack. "I saw his eyes focus but he's in shock. We'll have to wait and see." Brad nodded and walked toward the door. John grabbed his arm.

"You're not going out there alone. Alanya will grab you for sure," he said. Brad nodded again and went to the back room of the place they were in, and silently wept for Kira. Everybody left him alone, figuring he needed some time, and waited to see if Bryan was going to be okay. All of them thanked Kira for what she'd done. She gave her life for Bryan and they would make sure he knew it.

Slowly Bryan opened his eyes and groaned. Jack went over to check him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," replied Bryan and then cried out in agony as his arm started to kill him again.

"Well that answers that question," said Jack. "Bryan's arms's still broken." He grabbed it and placed it close to his body. "Easy Bryan. Okay, just hang on." He looked around for cast materials as Brad came back out. He looked down at Kira then over at Bryan. 

"Guess the arms still broke huh," said Brad, and Jack nodded. Brad looked back down at Kira's body. Jack placed a hand on his arm. "She died a hero, Brad. She saved Bryan's life." Brad nodded and grinned. "Nobody else is going to die! I mean it!" said Brad and everyone agreed.

"Bryan, I've got to touch your arm." said Jack. He had laid out all the materials he needed. "I got to put this cast back on it and then I'll give you something for pain. You're going to be okay. " said Jack. Bryan winced and sucked in a breathe as Jack did his thing. It hurt like hell but he knew it had to be done. Then he wanted to know what had happened and why when he came to he was strapped down, but right now he was trying to just make the pain stop. 


	58. Chapter 57

Hey folks. Just wanted to let you know that after this chapter there is only one more chapter to Thunder Rolls but don't panic. The fourth and last story of the Lightning Strikes series is called Demon's Blood and I will be getting up just as soon as I finish this one. Enjoy everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who've read. I would like to personally thank cruzin4jensen and jendeana because you never fail to review. I also want to thank Jackie because you never fail to send and email. You guys are great. So, without further ado here is the next to the last chapter of Thunder Rolls.

Sheila

Chapter 57

Sam paced back and forth in front of Dean making him very nervous. _Was it enough,_ he thought. _Was it enough blood to change Sam back._ His questions were answered however when Sam Slammed his head back agains the wall for what felt to Dean to be the millionth time. He had a pounding headache and every time Sam slammed his head it sent sharp pains through it.

Dean grunted what sounded to Sam like his name, but it was hard to make out seeing as how Dean's lips were still sewn shut. Sam smiled at that. He almost wanted to take the stitches out just so he could do it all over again. It looked to Dean that his mouth was going to stay that way for awhile and he wasn't happy about it. He was still trying to figure out how to reach Sam, but he couldn't do it if he couldn't talk. Sam picked up an electric screwdriver and pressed it to Dean's right temple.

Dean began to pant hard and Sam heard his muffled "NO!" and thought how funny it sounded. Sam traced the screwdriver to his neck then over to his right hand and grinned. Dean shook his head pleading for him not to do that to him and then he silently thanked God when he put the screwdriver back down.

Alanya stormed into the room and Sam jumped. Alanya glared at him.

"Why did you jump?" he demanded.

"I don't know uncle," said Sam. Alanya looked at Dean. "Why isn't he hurting yet!" he asked. Sam didn't take his eyes off Alanya. He was very angry and that wasn't good.

"I thought I'd wait for you," said Sam a little nervously. Alanya cocked his head to one side as he looked at Sam.

"Come over here!" he demanded and Sam walked over to Alanya. He grabbed his head and stared deep into Sam's eyes. Sam winced as something came over him. He stared at Alanya, unable to move. Alanya shook his head, rared back and backhanded him, sending him skidding across the floor to land by his brother. Alanya rushed over and jerked him to his feet.

"What have you done?" he asked Sam. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean uncle," said Sam.

"Did you feed off his blood." asked Alanya menancingly," gesturing toward Dean. "Don't lie to me either!"

"Just a little," said Sam and flinched when Alanya grabbed him and pulled him up nose to nose.

"Didn't my brother tell you not to do that!" asked Alanya. "Didn't he say that you could not feed off human blood?"

"Yes, but he did it. I'm sorry. I won't do it again," said Sam. Alanya let him go.

"See that you don't," he said more calmly. "Know this Sam, When my brother disciplined you it hurt you, but if I do it, it won't compare to the pain you'll feel. Family or no family, I will not tolerate disobedience. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes uncle," said Sam. "I'm sorry." Alanya nodded and looked at Dean. If looks could kill, Alanya would be dead twice over. He turned his attention back to Sam and said, "Why don't you go rest. Me and Dean here need to talk about some things. He glared back at Dean.

"Yes uncle," said Sam and went to sit down. Alanya grabbed a knife and walked over to Dean, who tried to shrink away, but chained up spread eagled like that he didn't get far. Alanya grabbed his face and cut his mouth opened, jerking out the stitches.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. He winced and glared defiately back at Alanya, then he looked toward his brother, but Alanya grabbed his face in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Do you know how angry I am right now," said Alanya. "Do you know how much pain I'm about to cause you?"

"I got a pretty good idea," answered Dean nervously.

"You and your father and your stupid little brother," seethed Alanya looking over at Sam, have been a thorn in my side for long enough. I am sick to death of all of you. Tony, Jack, Bryan and now Brad, I'm going to kill them all. I've already killed the girl."

"What! Why?" yelled Dean. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," said Alanya. "She was just there and Brad didnt want to do what I said. Bryan's not a demon anymore, either. He's been set free."

"Thank God," said Dean and Alanya hit him in the stomach. Dean grunted. "I taught them a lesson with Kira," said Alanya and paced back and forth in front of Dean like a caged animal.

"I'm about to teach them another one," said Alanya and patted Dean down removing his cell phone. He scrolled down, and found daddy Winchesters number and hit the green dial button.

John grabbed his phone and answered it.

"I'm here," he said.

"Put Brad on the phone," said Alanya. When John didn't, Alanya screamed.

"Are you deaf! Put him on the phone now!" he yelled and John handed the phone to Brad.

"What? You son of a bitch," said Brad. "What the hell do you want?"

"Bryan. I want Bryan." said Alanya.

"Bryan is free now, you bastard. Kira's blood changed him back. You're not getting him!" said Brad and Alanya cursed.

"I know that you fool. I know he's free. I felt him leave me, but I want him, over here in the next five minutes or I'm going to do something really bad to Dean!" Brad paused and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"NO!" yelled Dean. Brad heard him yell. "Don't send him over here!" Alanya kicked Dean in the stomach and he doubled over in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He grunted at the imapact of Alanya's foot to his abdomen, and began to cough, spitting up blood. Sam looked at him and shook his head again as a slight memory flashed.

"Wait a minute," said Brad. "What about me?" he said. "You wanted me earlier. Bryan was going to bring me. Take me!" Alanya thought a minute. "Fine," said Alanya. "Get the hell over here. I'll have something waiting when you do?" Alanya hung up the phone and turned on Dean. After an hour Brad still hadn't made it over and Alanya figured they were just stalling, well he'd had enough.

"Looks like they'll need another lesson. Alanya picked up the electric screwdriver and waltzed over to Dean.

"NO!" yelled Dean and swallowed hard when Alanya placed a large screw to his right hand and turned on the screwdriver.

"PLEASE!!!"yelled Dean again in fear. Alanya placed it to the screw and Dean screamed bloody murder as he drove the screw into his hand and into the wall behind it pinning him there. Alanya grinned as Dean began to pant heavily, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, tears springing to his eyes. He picked up a second screw and placed it on his other hand.

"Don't!" said Dean pleading. Alanya looked over at Sam.

"Come here boy," he said and Sam walked over.

"Yes uncle," he said.

"Drive this into his hand." Alanya handed the screwdriver to Sam and held the screw to Dean's left hand. Sam looked up to Dean chained and now pinned to the wall. Another memory flashed and Sam blinked against it.

"Sam please!" said Dean. "Don't! Oh God, don't!" Sam placed the head of the electric screwdriver to the screw that Alanya was holding and turned it on. Dean screamed in agony as Sam screwed his brothers left hand into the wall. Some blood splattered on Sam's hand and he unconsciously licked it off not really paying attention to what he was doing. He staggered backwards and blinked rapidly several times. Flashes of memory shot through his head. Memories of him and this person riding together in a car, laughing together, talking together and fighting together. He shook his head and looked at Dean.

Dean locked eyes with his brother, the pain in his body becoming second place to him. "Sam?" he asked. He had seen what happened. What had taken place when he licked his brothers blood. He saw Sam trying to remember. So did Alanya! 


	59. Chapter 58

Okay folks this is it. The last chapter. But have no fear. The story continues in the final installment of this series. It's called Demons Blood. This and Lightning Strikes was my favorite of this series. I'm going to go ahead and post chapter 1 of it also. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Sheila

Chapter 58

Alanya's anger began to stir again and was rapidly reaching boiling. He jerked Sam's arm and shoved him hard. He fell and wrenched his shoulder on the wall, then Alanya backhanded him and he saw stars.

"What the hell did I just get through telling you!" yelled Alanya.

"I wasn't thinking uncle. I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing. Some blood spattered and I just licked it off. I'm sorry!" cried Sam. Alanya hit him again, this time in the stomach, hard. When he bent over in pain, Alanya gave him and upper cut right to the jaw, knocking him down. Blood poured from his nose and mouth.

"I will not tolerate disobedience Sam," warned Alanya. "You're a hard headed thing. I will break you of that." Alanya jerked him back up to his feet.

"Stop!" yelled Dean. "Leave him alone! SAM!" Alanya dragged him over to a chair and shoved him down into it. Sam tried to get away and tried to shove Alanya back, but it only made the demon angrier.

"Don't fight me Sam!" said Alanya and grabbed his head. Sam screamed as the images began to form again along with the pain that always came with it. They began to bombard his mind. Alanya then slapped him,, cut his own wrist and held it down to Sam's mouth. He stared in horror and shook his head, but Alanya grabbed it again and placed his wrist against Sam's lips.

"Drink!" he ordered.

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Sam don't!" But it was to late. Sam barely tasted the blood on his lips and the part that was still the demon grabbed Alanya's wrist and drank hungrily. He clamped down like Lothos use to do, and took from Alanya, who grinned and stroked Sam's head. He raised his eyes heavenward as Sam continued to drink until he was full. When he was finished he looked up at Alanya and grinned.

"Thank you uncle," he said. "I feel better now."

"You're welcome nephew, now, shall we continue to play with Dean?" Sam glared at his brother. He grinned evilly at his hands that were still screwed to the wall. Dean shook his head and said, "Oh God Sam!" His head and his hands were throbbing like crazy, blood still oozed from the where the screws were, and what little bit of Sam that had been there, was now gone. Dean laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt so hopeless. So helpless.

"Sam please!" he pleaded and winced as Sam slammed his head against the wall yet again.

"Shut up Dean," said Sam, "or the next time I sew your mouth shut, I'll use a bigger needle." Dean closed his mouth. He didn't have a choice. He knew that right now Sam would do it.

"What the hell are you doing Tony," yelled Bryan as he found him self strapped back down. Tony just shook his head. "Bryan do you know what just happened?" he asked. Bryan thought a minute. He couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered was Jack putting a cast back on his arm.

"No," said Bryan struggling to get away. "What just happened?"

"You blacked out, but before that you tried to grab Brad," said Tony.

"No I didn't try to grab Brad, I tried to stop him from going over to the other part of the clinic and get himself killed!"

"You pointed a gun at his head!" yelled Tony, and Bryan shut up. He was shocked.

"I did what?" he asked. Tony began to calm down some and looked at his partner. They had strapped his good arm and both of his legs back to the cot, but not the casted one. They left it undone.

"When Alanya called, Brad put the phone on speaker so we all could hear. When you heard Alanya's voice you freaked out and became dazed, like you were hypnotized. His voice acted like a trigger for your mind, and you lost it," said Tony.

"What!" cried Bryan.

"Alanya wanted Brad to bring you over to where he was, but Brad convinced him to take him instead. He was going to go, but we wouldn't let him." Tony paused to let it sink in and then continued. "You grabbed a gun and was going to take him over there. You wasn't trying to save his life Bryan, you were going to hand him over to Alanya." Bryan stared at his friend in disbelief. He didn't know what to say.

"You blacked out and so we strapped you back down. That was about 3 hours ago. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay there until we know you're better," said Jack.

"But Kira's blood?" he asked.

"Is working Bryan, but you're not quite there yet. You're getting there, but it's the only way that we know how to stay alive until you do," said Jack. Bryan nodded. He didn't like it but he nodded anyway. If keeping him tied down would keep him from hurting his friends then he'd stay tied as long as he had too.

Everyone jumped as John's cell phone rang again. He put in on speaker so they could all hear.

"I'm here," said John.

"Where the hell is Brad!" said Alanya. Everyone could tell that he was getting very agitated. "I want him over here. The deal is off. I want Bryan also. He's struggling. There's still some of my brother left in him. I can feel it. I can feel him. I'll get the rest of you in time. Jack you'll be first after these two."

"Forget it," said John. "They're not coming over there." Alanya screamed in rage.

"I'm sending you a picture John," said Alanya. John watched as a picture of Dean came over his phone.

"Oh my God!" said John. Dean was chained up spread eagled to the wall and John gaped when he saw the screws in his older son's hands. "You son of a ..." said John but Alanya cut him off.

"Shut up John," he said. "You and you're son talk to much. You let them come over her or I'll hurt him some more, and just so you know, I'm also sending you a picture of Sam." John's eyes clouded over when he saw his youngest son. Sam's whole face was black and blue, his right eye was swollem shut, and he could see blood where Alanya had hit him.

"You have 5 minutes," said Alanya and ended the call

John stormed toward the door but was stopped.

"NO John!" said Brad. "It's me he wants. I'll go."

"Forget it!" said John. "That's my kids in there! Get out of my way or I'll kick your ass!" When Brad refused to budge, John grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him backwards away from the door. "I said get out of my way!" Brad stumbled backwards and almost fell but Tony caught him.

"John," said Jack and shoved him back when he tried to reach for the knob. John glared at him.

"I'm going to get my kids! NOW MOVE!!!!!!" 

"NO!!" said Jack. "You'll get yourself killed and then you'll be no good to anybody!"

"He said 5 minutes Jack," said John. "Did you see those pictures!"

"He didn't ask for you John, he said me," replied Brad.

"You're not taking my partner over to that freak!" said Tony. "None of us will do them any good if we become prisoners again!" Tony looked back to Bryan. "Look, I don't even know if Bryan's going to be okay, but I know that you're not taking him anywhere. Nobody is going anywhere."

"Brad and John both glared at Tony and Jack. They had murder in their eyes. They both knew that they were right, but all they could think about was Sam and Dean.

"There my kids Jack," said John.

"I know that," said Jack. "We'll get them out of there, but we have to be smarter than Alanya and storming in there when you know you can't beat him is not smart." John rubbed his hands down his face and tried to calm down. Jack placed a hand on John's arm. "Okay?" he asked. John nodded.

"HELP ME!" yelled Sam.

"Look," said Brad. They all looked out the door. Sam was staggering toward them.

"SAM!" yelled John. Sam fell and lay still.

"I'll get him," said Brad and rushed out before anyone could stop him.

"Wait!" yelled Jack. "It's a trick!" Sam's a demon," but it was to late. Brad had already reached Sam's side and knelt down.

"Sam," he said and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You okay?" He looked awful, thought Brad and checked him over. Other than some cut's and bruises he seemed okay, just tired.

Sam opened his eyes and grinned evilly. He turned back into Alanya. It had not been Sam at all. "I'm fine," said Alanya and knocked Brad backwards! He tried to get up but Alanya was on him in a second. He grabbed him around the neck before he could react. "For a hunter you sure are a fool. It's one thing about all of you humans, when a friend's in trouble, you loose your edge. It clouds your judgement. I don't know how you all survived like you did." He picked Brad up off his feet with just one hand. Brad began to struggle to catch his breath.

"NO!" yelled John and Jack at the same time. They rushed Alanya but he just pushed them back with his mind. Jack threw his mind at him, but he bore into Jack's eyes and he screamed at the pain in his head and hit his knee's.

"Jack!" said John, going down to help him back to his feet. Alanya placed Brad in front of him forcing him to his knee's with a sword he'd called down, at his throat. "Don't follow me!" he said and glared at John and Jack.

"Dean will be hurt again Jack. I just want you to know that." He looked at John who looked like he could tear him to shreds. He grinned at this man and pinned Brad to the spot he was knealing at.

"Want a piece of me John?" asked Alanya walking over and getting in his face. John shook his head. "No, I don't want a piece of you, you piece of shit, I want the whole damn thing." John said it in a low voiced laced with danger and rage.

"Well come on then," said Alanya. "Take your best shot." John didn't even think.

"JOHN!" yelled Jack but it was too late. John swung his fist at Alanya's face but right before it hit, Alanya grabbed his hand, mid flight and squeezed. John didn't say anything at first. He just winced, but as Alanya kept on squeezing harder and harder, John cried out and went down to his knee's. Alanya took his other hand and grabbed John's hand with them both and snapped his wrist in two without even breaking a sweat. 

"GOD!!!" yelled John and screamed. When Alanya let the hand go, it was bent at a weird angle and Jack knew it was broken. He backhanded John and sent him crashing into the wall. Alanya jerked Jack up to his feet and glared at him. "Like I said, do not follow me! Stay!" Jack couldn't move. He stormed into the room where Tony and Bryan were, Tony jumped up to stand between him and his partner.

"Leave him alone!" warned Tony. Alanya just flicked a finger and Tony also went crashing into a table.

"BRYAN!" yelled Tony, but Alanya walked over and stopped when he saw the circle of salt, but this time it wasn't to keep Bryan in, because salt didn't bother Bryan anymore, it was to keep Alanya out. He stared into Bryan's eyes then sneered at Tony and walked out of the room. Bryan shook his head. Tony saw it.

"Bryan you okay?" asked Tony nervously. Bryan didn't answer and Tony didn't like it. "Bryan!" he said again. Bryan looked at his partner like he just noticed he was there. 

"What?" he asked Tony.

"Are you okay?" Tony replied nervously. Bryan nodded. "Yeah, I think so, but he was beginning to get a headache. He decided to keep it to himself for now.

Alanya walked over, grabbed Brad up off of his knee's and spun him around. He shoved him toward the room where he had Sam and Dean, then shoved him inside and over to a chair. He slammed him down into it and cuffed his hands behind his back then walked over to Dean.

The End! 

To be continued in Chapter one of Demon's Blood.


End file.
